A Collection of Gadge
by jennycaakes
Summary: Drabbles I've written concerning Gadge. None are related to each other, but someone suggested I put them all on. Some may be made into longer stories, others not. AU. Some are long, some are short. All individuals. Will be updated as new drabbles are written, but for all intents and purposes it's completed.
1. Thom Calls

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from these stories!**

**All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale paces around his new apartment in District 2, his eyes glued to the phone. Thom said he'd call today, but what if he didn't? The sudden ringing shocks him as he's still not used to it, and he answers the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Gale?" Thom's voice is scratchy on the other end. "Hey,"

"Did you find anything?" Gale asks quickly, cutting him off. "Thom, I need to know." Gale stops pacing to sit in his armchair, bracing himself with his elbows on his knees.

"Gale I don't think…" Thom's voice is gentle and he feels light years away on this gadget.

"Thom, just tell me," Gale pleads.

There's a brief pause and Gale hears his friend sigh on the other side of the phone. "All their bodies were in there." All of their bodies. All of the Undersee's. Mayor Undersee and his wife and even…

After another pause Gale spurts out, "No. You're lying. They would've evacuated them, there had to have been,"

"Stop, Gale," Thom groans, cutting him off. Gale rubs his free hand over his stubble and then presses it into his eyes. "I dug them up and everything, alright? You just have to accept that…"

"Accept that _what_," Gale snaps, his fingers clenching tighter around the phone and dropping his hand from his face.

"That you can't save everyone," Thom says quietly. "And it isn't your fault." But Gale hangs up because it is his fault. Because he had promised her safety, promised he'd come get her. And he didn't.

* * *

_A/N: First oneshot I ever wrote! Woo!_


	2. She Made It Out

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale rubs his forehead and browses through the files on his desk. Ever since his promotion in District 2 he's been given a lot more paper work instead of actual action. Everyone says he should take a break, but that isn't what he wants.

Today, however, was when he was allowed to dip his toes back into the water. He'd be training new recruits that were coming in from District 11. Not the job he wanted, but at least he got to hold a gun again.

"Private Hawthorne," his commander walks into the room and salutes him, but Gale just waves him off. "The recruits have arrived, Private."

Gale stands up, straightens the badge on his shirt, and lumbers out of the room behind his commander. He leads him to a room filled with about 25 recruits, males and females alike. They stand tall, taut, ready to learn to fight. He remembers how eager he had been to jump into action, how although the war in Panem is over it rages on elsewhere.

He was supposed to read all of their files, their backgrounds. This was to understand them, get to know them. But he didn't. He stayed up drinking his way into oblivion and slipping into bed with a girl from the bar. His headache raged on but he showed his authority, his lips tight and his jaw set.

His eyes skimmed over the recruits as he spoke. "Alright," he shouted. "I'm Private Hawthorne, you will call me that and that alone. I'm not your buddy, I'm not your friend. I'm your chief, your commander, your coach. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir," the room shouts back. Good. They know their basics.

His eyes continue to graze as he speaks. A man with jagged dark hair, a woman with a scar over her eye. "Here you'll learn that we work as a unit. No one is better than anyone. No one receives special treatment. Without teamwork we are nothing." Again his eyes graze. A man shorter than most of the females. One balding. "Clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"We don't take anyone for advantage. We don't abuse our power." A woman with strong shoulders. A teenager that looks like Rory. "We never give up." A red head with a braid trailing down her back. "And we _never_…" he trails off as a blonde catches his eyes. Fierce blue, once pale and scared, now filled with determination take hold on him. Soft pale skin. Blonde hair knotted on the top of her head. He coughs, his voice catching in his throat. How can he finish this sentence when he's done exactly what he said he never would? "We never leave anyone behind," he finished weakly. "Understand?"

And her voice is the loudest, she is no longer quite and kind. She's strong. She's a survivor. She's not the mayor's daughter anymore, and she'll never leave anyone behind like he left her. "Sir, yes sir."


	3. District 2

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

They had decided not to watch the Games. Madge and Gale barely made it through the first ones, and they knew they wouldn't be able to make it through the second. Not with Katniss and Peeta up against all those other Victors.

Instead, they laid in his bed all snuggled close to each other. She'd tease his hair and he's kiss her collarbone. Here, it was safe. Here, they didn't have to worry about anything but each other. That's how they wanted it to be.

"Things are changing, you know," Gale had said. "And not for the better."

"Things have to get worse before they get better," Madge said back. "They will one day though." Gale nodded, but he didn't know. He wasn't sure. He had a bad feeling about that night, but he wouldn't admit it.

"If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to come back," he said faintly, his lips pressed to her head and his hand grasping her waist and pulling her as close as possible. "I just wouldn't."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," she smiled, cupping his face with her hands. "Stop worrying, would you? I'm going to be fine, and so are you." Again, Gale nodded, but she saw the flicker of fear behind his glowing gray eyes. She pressed a kiss to his lips quickly and he sighed. "After this is over we're going to go to District 2. Me and you, alright?"

"What's in District 2?" he asked.

"Two's my lucky number," she told him, and he smiled. "It's in the mountains. Not coal mining mountains either, but mountains where they find diamonds and things like that," she fidgeted, wondering what he'd think. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"That sounds nice, Madge."

Her eyes flickered with hope, "So you'll go with me? To District 2?"

Gale laughed, "Yes, if that's what you want." After another kiss he added, "I promise." The rest of the night slipped by. Stolen kisses, ragged breath, gentle touches, the two melted their worries into one. But she was still the mayor's daughter, she still had to be home before the streetlights flickered on.

Madge, of course, made it home. As did Gale after dropping her off. But it was only a few moments of rest before the first bombs started to fall. The carpet bombs that shook up the coal. The fire bombs that lit it all off. Hardly anyone could breathe, he had to get everyone out as fast as he could, had to save his district, his girl…

He tried. Of course Gale tried to get her out. But his efforts were futile. When he reached the houses in town they were already lit… already burning to a crisp… the screams still echo in his nightmares.

But he kept his promise, of course. He didn't come back. He wouldn't come back to District 12. Instead, he continued on with her plan, moving into District 2 and searching the streets everyday for her soft blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Just in case.


	4. Doesn't Mean Anything

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Come on, Gale. People kiss all the time. It's not like it actually means anything." Madge sits at her kitchen table as they glance toward the TV screen. Gale's jaw is locked, his lips taut. She can't help but smile at how agitated he is by this.

"It means something to _her_," he says, unable to look away from the replays. It looks so real to him, so caring, so protective, like Katniss had never been more happy in her life. "Just look at them," he spits.

"She's just trying to keep him alive," she soothes, but he still doesn't budge, his arms cross across his chest. "It's like if you and me kissed. It wouldn't mean anything. It's just a kiss." His head snaps to look at her and he squints his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" he offers, and she smirks. "Because I don't think a kiss can't mean anything." His feet start pulling him in her direction and she locks her gaze with his, blue and gray fight for dominance, but he wins when she glances away embarrassed by their sudden closeness.

Then, slowly, he reaches down and tips her chin up at the perfect angle. His lips graze across hers for a moment. _It doesn't mean anything_, she reminds herself, but something in her chest swirls. He can taste it too, the sudden interest, because he leans down to deepen the kiss, intrigued by the feeling she's ignited. But she pulls away, her hand gently stopping him at where he stands.

"See," she says faintly as he drops his hand. Her voice betrays her true thoughts as she utters the word, "Nothing." Nothing more than a bet to him. And that's all it'd ever be.

* * *

_A/N: Inspired by a queeneverdeen photoset on Tumblr_


	5. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Everyone thought you were dead, Madge," his voice cracks as he runs his hand through his hair. "_I_ thought you were dead," he stresses. Madge stands across from his desk as he sits with his head in his hands. Gale won't look up, won't act like she's actually there.

"I might as well have been," she replies softly. "I was held captive most of the time so I don't…"

"I don't want to hear about what they did," he snaps; his head rears up and he meets her eyes. "I've heard rumors, I don't want the truth."

"Well if it helps not all of the rumors are true," she tells him, brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Listen, what happened to me wasn't your fault," she finally moves to sit in the seat across from him. Gale's eyes travel up and down her body as if he's soaking her in, like he'd never see her again.

"I told you I'd come get you," he croaks.

"And you tried,"

"But I didn't!" he shouts, throwing his hands up. "Goddammit, Madge! I _didn't _try!" She clenches her jaw and this time she's the one that drops her gaze. "I thought they'd get you out safe and sound…"

"Well they didn't," she growls at him. Gale rubs his face and sighs. He has nothing to say, she doesn't really either. "I don't know why I came here," she admits. "I guess I figured things would be different."

"They are different," he says softly, his head back in his hands. "Madge, I'm so sorry…" Gale shakes his head and rubs at his temples. "For everything. For everything I've ever said… anything I've done that hurt you…"

"Stop," she replies just as gently. "It's a new year, Gale. The war's over, we've got a new president, new leadership… Maybe… maybe we can be friends?" He looks up slowly, wondering if this is a joke. Madge Undersee, _the_ Madge Undersee, alive and well, in his office. Wanting to be friends.

"Friends?"

"Well, it's a start, isn't it?" she asks, her lips curling into a small smile. He smiles too, a real smile after what's felt like years. Because she's right, it's a new year, a new world. Why couldn't they be friends this time?


	6. Remember

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. The flash of blonde hair, the twinkle of blue eyes. I thought I was dreaming, maybe one of the trainee's slipped something in my drink. But I wasn't.

I don't remember the last time I ran that fast. The last time my feet carried me so quickly. I just needed that reassurance that this was in fact real life. "Madge!" I shouted her name as loud as I could. I wasn't going to let her get away again. "Madge Undersee!"

She turned around slowly, her eyes scanning the area from which my voice came to see if she could recognize anyone. Her eyes met mine, if only for a moment. I felt my heart leap into my throat, they were still crystal blue, still perfect and clear. But then she looked away and shrugged, as if it had only been the wind.

Couldn't she recognize me? I mean I know we weren't entirely friends, but I thought she was dead… and now I knew it was her. She turned at her name. Her hair still tumbled down her shoulders in gentle curls. Her skin still a creamy pale, soft scars from the war in scattered places.

"Undersee!" I call again, and this time she pauses in her step. Still, she looks around, but it's not long until I catch up to her. "Madge," I breathe out when her eyes reach mine again. "I can't… I can't believe… it's so good to see you! I don't…"

"I'm sorry?" she says softly, her eyes knitting in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Now it's my turn to look confused. "It's me… Gale. Gale Hawthorne?" She nibbles on her lip and studies my features intently. "I lived in District 12, I sold strawberries to your family…"

But I see it in her eyes, the lack of recognition. She could play it off like the war had gotten her confused, but she didn't. She just shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." The mayor's daughter began to walk once more, leaving me trailing behind her.

I had spent night after night having nightmares about this girl. This uppity rich princess who had everything she wanted. About her burning to death. About her screaming and writhing in agony when the bombs fell. And now she's here, alive, and she expects to just walk away from me?

"We watched the Games together!" I shout after her. "When Katniss and Peeta went in! What do you mean you don't remember me?"

"Listen," she says quietly, turning to look at me again. "I moved to District 2 for a reason, so things like this wouldn't happen." She shakes her head and her hand through her silky hair. "My life in District 12… it's something I don't want to talk about. If I knew you, I'm sorry, but I'm not that person anymore."

"_If_ you knew me? Madge you brought me morphling…"

"I don't remember you!" she shouts forcefully, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't remember _anyone_!"


	7. Gale Volunteers

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Alright," Haymitch said to the room. "We're going into the Capitol to get Peeta. We're going to need…"

"I'll go," Gale said first before Haymitch could even finish. Before the generals and the leaders, before the war heroes and devoted assistants. "I'll help get him out."

"Hawthorne, you do know how dangerous this mission is going to be, don't you?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow at him. He certainly wasn't going because he liked Peeta.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. Others stepped up after him, slowly of course. Seven in total, but Gale was most determined. Haymitch pulled him aside afterward and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"What's the catch, Hawthorne," he snarled. "We all know you and Mellark aren't exactly the best of friends."

"I'm not going for Mellark," Gale snaps back. "They've got Finnick's girl in there too, right?"

"Yeah," Haymitch replied slowly. "And?"

"You think they have other people too? Maybe from District 12?" Haymitch again let his eyebrows raise up his forehead. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Haymitch demanded. "A girl?"

"Someone I promised I'd get out," Gale says softly, thinking back to the night they had spent in the forest together. Her golden hair tangled in his hands, her soft lips pressed against his… "She might've been taken out of the district."

"Well we can look," Haymitch says quietly. "What's her name?"

Gale hesitates but finally sighs. "Undersee," he mutters. "Madge Undersee."


	8. Extra Cash

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

I can't stand her, the way she sits alone at her lunch table and stares constantly at the screen. Like she has something to hope for. Like she and Katniss were actually more than acquaintances. She's nothing but the mayor's daughter, nothing more than a shallow blonde.

She turns slightly and her eyes meet mine. She's the first to drop her gaze, of course. She's too proud to have a stare off. She wouldn't win anyway. I clench my teeth as she slides out of her seat, smoothing her dress across her thighs as she goes. Again she glances in my direction but it's only briefly. Something glistens in those blue eyes of hers. Then she scurries over to the tables filled with students from town and leans across them. Her lips move at a rapid pace and the people at the table nod, all reaching into the pockets and wallets to pull out cash. She accepts it with a grateful smile and moves on.

My eyes follow her as she skirts back and forth from table to table, collecting money in her hand and slipping it into her sweater pocket. It makes me sick. "Be right back," I mutter to Thom, shoving myself out of my chair.

Undersee makes one last lap around the cafeteria and thrusts her hands in her pockets, tightening them around her and pulling her sweater taut around her tiny waist. She glances my direction once again and I trail her as she leaves the room. Her blonde hair bubbles over her shoulders like whatever happening in life is a good thing. A happy thing. Like she has time to wake up in the morning and make it look nice before she comes to school. Like she has someone to impress.

When I get in the hallway she's sipping from the water fountain, dipped over just slightly. I take a moment to watch her as she pulls herself up, licking her damp lips and then wiping them with her wrist.

"What's that Undersee," I sneer, crossing my arms. "Daddy didn't give you enough money for a new golden pin so you're taking from the others now?"

"You caught me," she says gently, the subtle sarcasm deep in her voice. But then she reaches into her pocket and hands me the wad of cash. "Here,"

"What's this?" I snap, taking a step back. "I may not be as privileged as you are but I'm not going to take your money…"

"It's not for you!" she barks back at me. Her hands fall to her waist as she clutches the money tightly. "I heard about the collection jar at the Hob," she says quietly.

"What of it?"

"Well I've been collecting money all week," she tells me, her voice timid. "I'm too afraid to go there by myself so can you take it?" My eyes narrow in her direction and a soft pink appears on her cheeks.

"Listen, Undersee,"

"Madge," she says. "It's one less syllable for crying out loud, Gale." Her voice cracks and she thrusts the money at me again. "Please take it. A lot of people want to help."

Still, I stare at her. It doesn't feel right. This entire scene. This interaction between us. My arms make their way back across my chest and she sighs. Finally Madge walks over and shoves the money into my pocket while I watch with steady eyes, un-moving as her hand brushes against my skin. Her whole body shakes as she moves back in front of me.

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Katniss. _Please_." And then she nods curtly at me, a sad smile on her face, and returns back to the cafeteria. Like she had planned the whole thing, me following her. I played right into her trap.

In the halls I count the bills and it adds up to more money than I've ever held at one time in my life. Half of it is crisp, fresh off the printer, from no other than the mayor's house I'm sure. I could buy Rory new shoes with this, feed my family for a few months, maybe a year.

But with one last glance inside the cafeteria, Madge sitting at her table by herself, avoiding Katniss' chair, chewing her nails down to the core as she watches the screen nervously, I decide against it. I leave school right then and there to make my way to the Hob. And surprisingly enough, it isn't just for Katniss. It's for the blonde who might have been a true friend after all. The girl who I may have judged too quickly.


	9. You, Me, and a Baby

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale had spent a lot of his time in the woods ever since Madge had told him what happened. What he let happen. What he never should have let happen. She was _pregnant_, for crying out loud. Sure, he wanted kids, but not when he was barely 19! He wasn't even sure it was Madge that he wanted them with.

"I thought you'd be out here," a soft spoken voice interrupted his inner rantings. "You always are when you want to think."

"Hey Madge," Gale had sighed as she came into view. "You know I don't like when you come in the woods."

"And you know I don't like when you just disappear on the world," she replied. He leaned forward on his knees as she settled down beside him. "Talk to me," she said. "You haven't talked to me about this and I need you to talk to me."

Gale's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced toward her but then he looked away quickly. "I don't know what to say," he admitted. It wasn't like he was just blowing her off, he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Well you have to have some sort of opinion on the matter," she shoots back. "Don't you?" Again, he sits quietly wondering where his feelings fall. "Gale!" she cried out. "_Please_, talk to me!" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking toward her again. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears, her hair hung limply in a ponytail. "I'm scared and I need you to tell me what to do."

"Madge," he sighed again, leaning toward her as best he can. "I'm so sorry I did this to you," he said, shaking his head slowly. "If I could take it back I would."

"That's not helping," she snapped, blinking tears away. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?" She looked away from him and swallowed slowly. "Everyone's going to leave me. My father will disown me, you'll go get married to some beautiful girl from the Seam…"

"No," he said forcefully, reaching forward and pulling her chin so she looked at him. "That isn't going to happen. I'm not going anywhere, Madge." He glanced down at her stomach, the loose sweatshirt around it making her baby bump invisible to the world. "We're in this together."

"But you don't love me!" she wailed, her head finally collapsing into her hands. "God, I can see it on your face! The regret, how much of a mistake anything you had with me was. I can read you like a book, Gale!"

"That's not true," he said quickly. "You know that's not true. Madge I wouldn't have went that far with you if I didn't love you." He paused as she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I love you. God, I love you." Her chin quivered as she looked up at him. "I'm just," he paused and took a deep breath. "I'm just scared too." Madge reached forward and cupped his cheek, pulling him closer. "I love you," he repeated quietly. "I do, I really do."

"Then what do we do?" she asked, her voice cracking. "If the peacekeepers find out they'll freak out. You saw how they were when Peeta announced Katniss was pregnant."

"We could run away," he suggested weakly.

"You, me, and a baby?" she laughed lightly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Out of the question." He searched her eyes as if he could find an answer to give her. As if he could promise that she'd be safe.

"We'll figure something out," he told her. "Maybe it won't come down to anything drastic, I don't know." She kissed him again, and again, her sweet taste filling his mouth. With her in his arms he knew Madge was it, what he had been searching for. "I love you," he repeated. "Nothing bad's going to happen to you. I promise."


	10. Favorite Parent

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"She looks just like you," Gale murmurs as he wraps his arms around Madge's waist. Their daughter, now 5, chases their dog around District 12. They moved back after the war was over on request. The two had wanted to stay in District 2.

"But she has your eyes," Madge replies thoughtfully.

"She smiles like you," he notes with a laugh.

"She's strong minded like _you_," Madge replies, turning to her husband and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Never gives up." She thinks back to the night he ran through the houses that went up in blazes, the bombs falling over head, just to get to her. Just to save her.

"Well what about Ace?" Gale glances toward their 3 year son who sits on the porch blowing bubbles. "He's like you…"

"He's a spitting image of you," Madge laughs. Dark hair, dark skin, most likely to mess around with the girls when he gets older. Already charming the shop workers into free lollipops and all.

"But he's such a Momma's boy," Gale laughs too, kissing her gently. "What about this one?" he asks, his hand traveling to her stomach. "Who do you think she'll be like?" Their third child was on the way and neither could be more excited. They were working toward that huge family they had both always wanted.

"Hopefully both," Madge sighs as Gale nuzzles into her neck. "That way we won't have to play the favorite parent game…"

"You're just mad I'm always favorite parent," Gale teases as he nips at her collarbone. "It's okay Madge, you'll always be _my_ favorite."

"How reassuring," she rolls her eyes, pushing her husband out toward their daughter in the field. "Dinner in an hour," she calls over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it!" he calls back. Madge grins and sits on the steps next to her son, messing with his tussled hair.

"You and Daddy are silly, Momma," Ace grins, handing her a bubble stick.

"No, you and Daisy are silly," she teases back, blowing a bubble in his face. Ace blows it away before it reaches him.

"It's because we all love each other!" he giggles. "Right?"

"Exactly, Ace," Madge grins. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Unattainable

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It was the way Madge looked at him that made my stomach ache. The way her eyes followed Peeta as he trailed the stage, hand in hand with Katniss, that made me angry.

Of course, everyone was in love with the baker, the boy with the bread. Even Madge, the unattainable mayor's daughter. In a different world maybe the two could have ended up together, but not anymore. Katniss and Peeta, Katniss and Peeta, it never ends.

"It's best to just get over it," I mutter to her one night. We stand in the square, not talking, just near each other, as images from the new happy couple dance across the screen during their party at the Capitol. "They're together now."

"Get over what?" she asks back, her eyes not leaving the pair.

"Mellark. You're in love with him, I can see it."

Madge snorts, and then her hand reaches up to cover her nose. "No I'm not. God, are you an idiot?" I raise an eyebrow at her and take a step closer. "I've been friends with him since preschool, he's been in love with Katniss just as long. It's nice to see him happy."

I watch as a smile creeps on to her face and she lowers her hand, resting it by her side. "You didn't think he'd be back, did you?"

"Of course not," she admits slowly. "He's not… he's not like Katniss. She's strong, you know? Peeta's kind of… he's kind of sensitive."

I chuckle, "Obviously." She turns toward me and her eyebrows lift lightly up her forehead. "What?"

She looks away quickly, "Nothing." I cross my arms over my chest and she laughs lightly. "You just sounded so… tired. You know, when you told me to give up. Like you really didn't want me getting hurt." She kicks at the rocks on the ground for a moment and then says, "Why would you care anyway?"

"I don't," I mutter quickly, and again she laughs.

"You're not a very good liar, Hawthorne," she tells me, resting her hand gently on my arm. I snap to look at her and she sighs, pulling her hand away. "He'll treat Katniss right, Gale," she tells me quietly. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, well."

"I think in a different life you two might have been friends, actually." After a pause she adds, "Maybe us, too. We could've been friends." Her eyes meet mine and again she smiles. "Maybe we still could be."

"Maybe not," I add lightly, watching her smile increase.

"Alright well," she says, starting to walk away. "You don't have to worry about me, Gale. The boys I fancy aren't entirely unattainable. Yet, anyways." Then she winks, and turns away, carrying herself back to her house.

First I get angry, thinking about how she rubs the other boys in her life in my face. Like I'll never be able to get over Katniss while Madge can go off with anyone. But then I remember the wink, the soft touch of her arm, and the jealously slips away.

Maybe I don't keep losing to the boy with the bread, maybe he's just pushing me toward the girl with the strawberries.


	12. Visiting Katniss

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I haven't seen her in years, Madge," Gale sighs, his head in his hands. The two sit on the train that speeds toward District 12. Madge reaches over and squeezes his hand as he looks up. "I don't know what I'm going to say."

"You're her cousin, Gale, she loves you no matter what." He looks up and meets her eyes, watching her smile gently. "What happened with Prim wasn't your fault. She's told you that."

"I know, I just…"

"Stop," she soothes, her hand traveling up to cup his face. "You promised me you wouldn't act like this." He nudges himself forward so their foreheads are touching and again he sighs. "Smile."

"I'm just nervous," he admits. Inside he's hoping that the train ride will never end, maybe loop back around to their home in District 2 instead of stopping here.

But of course, that doesn't happen. "Momma, Daddy look!" Their small daughter points out the window. "Here!"

"Yes Amita," Madge smiles. "We're here." The bubbly brunette giggles and bounces in her seat across the isle.

"Catnip?" she asks.

"Catnip," Gale repeats softly. Again, she giggles. She's been wanting to meet the ever famous Catnip ever since Gale and Madge started telling marvelous bedtime stories to her of her adventures, not all always 100% true.

"Baby?"

"Baby Prim," Madge tells her, shifting as the train comes to a stop. "She's very tiny, Am, you've got to be gentle. Okay?"

"Okay, Momma," her daughter coos back. Amita rushes out of her seat, Madge following quickly after her. She stops to pull Gale up and links her hands with his.

"Just be happy, okay? For me?"

"For you," he repeats, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before they chase their daughter off the train.

At the Mellark's Peeta answers the door with a tired yet happy smile. He welcomes Madge into his arms after not seeing her in a few years and Amita rushes through his legs into the living room like she owns the place. Him and Gale nod at each other, shaking hands gently, and then the two are ushered in after their daughter.

"Katniss is sleeping," he says quietly. "It's about time, too. Who knew babies were so much work?"

"Me," Madge laughs lightly. "Where is she?" Gale lingers in the back, his brain racing. Will the baby even look like Prim? Does Katniss want her to look like Prim? Her name _is_ Prim, after all. Would that just make it more painful though? "Gale," Madge sighs. "Come see her."

His feet shuffle for a moment before he finally follows the sound of his wife's voice. She leans over a playpen where a newborn curls in a ball in the center. A tuft of blonde hair sprouts from the baby's head. Her fingers reach upward for the people observing her and sparkling gray eyes twinkle at them.

"Baby!" Amita giggles. Madge reaches for her husband's hand again and squeezes it lightly.

"She's beautiful," Gale murmurs unable to retract his gaze.

"Isn't she?" a voice calls from behind them. The whole party spins around to find a sleepy Katniss staring at them. "Just like Prim." Gale meets her eyes and she smiles. "Hey, cuz. Long time no see."

* * *

_A/N: Request that asked to actually make Katniss and Gale cousins_


	13. Therapy

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Now Madge, I want you to look at me." The doctor waves his hand in front of her face and she blinks a few times. "I need you to tell me about that night, can you do that?"

"What night?" she asks, her voice dreamlike and empty.

"The night of the bombings, Madge." She blinks a few more times and then squints. "Do you remember?" She shakes her head no. Gale's watching from the window and he chews on the inside of his cheek. The doctor looks toward him with an exasperated expression. "Nothing at all?" Again she shakes her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she admits quietly. "Can I go home?" Again the doctor looks toward Gale and this time he shrugs.

"Sure, Madge," he sighs, helping her stand and leading her out of the room. Her eyes won't focus on anything as she sits in the waiting room while the doctor talks to Gale. "Post traumatic stress disorder," he tells him. "The only way to get over it is to talk about it but she won't do that."

"Maybe I can get her to," Gale suggests weakly. "I'm the one that got her out after all. Can I take her home?"

"Of course," he nods, going back to deal with his other patients. Gale slowly strides over to Madge who is zoned out past him, pulling on the tips of her golden hair.

"Come on, Madge. Let's get you home." Without looking at him she stands slowly, his hand finding a way to her arm to guide her along. "You want to come to my apartment?" She shakes her head no. "Want me to come to yours?" Again, she shakes her head no. But he doesn't listen to her, he takes her to his apartment anyway.

She doesn't object to sitting on his couch while he makes her tea. "It's my fault," she says quietly. "They're dead and it's my fault."

"No it's not, Madge," he reassures her, sitting next to her, handing her the cup of tea.

"My parents," she chokes out, accepting the cup slowly. "They're gone."

"It's not your fault," he says again, but she shakes her head quickly, her wispy long hair flailing in all directions. In one swift motion she takes the cup she didn't drink from and chucks it across the room, listening to it shatter as it breaks on the wall. Gale clenches his jaw but says nothing, instead moves closer and wraps his arm around her. "Madge, listen to me, it isn't your fault." He tries forcing her face up to look at him but she swings herself around his neck first, sobbing into his chest.

"I can't talk about it," she cries. "Please don't make me talk about it, Gale, I can't." His arms circle around her protectively and pull her closer. "_Please_."

"Shhh," he whispers in her ear. "It's okay, I won't make you talk about it."

"Don't take me to that place," she pleads. "They want me to talk and I _can't_."

"I won't," he says again. "You can stay here, I won't make you go." She nods frantically in his chest and grips him closer.

"I can't sleep," she whimpers. "I can't sleep without hearing their screams…"

"Shhh," he cuts her off again, pulling tighter. She's already in his lap and his chin is on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through it together, okay?" Again she nods and he sighs.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asks weakly. He pulls away and tilts her chin up, forcing her glistening blue eyes to meet his. "Please?"

"If that's what you want to do then yes," he says. "You can stay."

* * *

_A/N: Request that asked for Madge to be suffering some sort of anxiety issues._


	14. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"No, like _this_," Gale stresses, his arm pulling Madge's backwards as she grunts angrily. "You're holding it wrong." The bow in her hand was positioned properly, it was the arrow, however, that wasn't.

"It looks right to me," she snaps back angrily, but then lowers the bow. "If you're just going to yell at me then I don't want to do this."

"You're just holding the arrow wrong," he mumbles, stepping away from her. "If you're not going to _try_ then I don't want to do it either." He snatches the bow from her hand and models how it should look. "Like this. Both eyes open, you can see better. The one eye thing…"

"Is a myth," she finishes for him. "I know, I know, you've told me twelve times." He frowns at her, nocks the arrow, and then pulls the bowstring back, letting it go in one swift motion. "Showoff," she mutters. The arrow lands directly in the center of the tree he was aiming for.

"A little physical strain too difficult for the mayor's daughter?" he taunts, watching her eyes narrow on him. This is what she needs, to get angry. She'll shoot better. That's the plan, anyway. "Too hard for you?"

"Never," she growls, tearing the bow out of his hand. "The bow just is a little big for me."

"Excuses, excuses…"

"Give me an arrow," she hisses. He raises an eyebrow at her and she holds out her hand. "Now. Anyone can hit a target."

"Don't be discouraged if you…" she narrows her eyes again and he reaches around to grab an arrow. "Just don't point it at me," he says. "And if you miss…"

Madge takes a deep breath, shoving her hair behind her ears calmly. She straightens her back, gripping the back of the bow tightly. Another deep breath, she nocks the arrow on the rest. With one last glance at Gale she makes a face, causing him to chuckle. Then she turns back, holds her target of the tree right next to the one he hit in her sight, and pulls the string.

Gale watches carefully, his eyes noticing her perfect form, her delicate stance. The image is almost laughable to him, the bright haired blonde used to soap, out here, in the dirt of the woods. Attempting to shoot an arrow into a tree. That's the joke part, there's no way she'll have enough strength to get it to lodge into it. It'll just bounce right off.

Madge lets go of the bowstring, the _shush _the arrow makes leaving the rest echoes in the woods. "There," she tosses the bow back at him. "Anyone can hit a target, Hawthorne." He squints at her, but then his eyes follow up to where she shot. A tree past the one he aimed for. Perfectly lodged in the bark.

"But… how…"

"You really think I'm going to let a boy from the Seam show me up? Nice try," she smirks, crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

"Unbelievable," he laughs. "You are unbelievable."

* * *

_A/N: Request of Gale taking Madge into the woods and she turns out better than expected._


	15. Wisdom Teeth

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I didn't know people still needed to get their wisdom teeth pulled," Gale mutters as Katniss deposits Madge on the couch.

"It's not her fault her parents took the traditional approach," she snaps at him. Madge is swaying and has a sideways smile on her face. "I know you don't exactly _like_ Madge,"

"She drives me insane!" Gale cuts her off.

Katniss narrows her glare, "You agreed to do this for me." She rushes toward the door, "I have to go to a meeting. Watch her, please." Then Katniss was gone, slamming the door behind her. Gale groans and looks toward Madge who is still swaying.

"Everything's really spinny," she says. "Even you."

"It's because you're hyped on laughing gas," Gale says, plopping into the chair across from her. "How do you feel?" Madge starts laughing and falls over on her knees. Gale can't resist smirking.

"I feel great!" she shouts. "We should go running sometime. Like now." She goes to stand but Gale rushes over and pushes her back down. "Gale, let's go running."

"You can't go running right now," he says gently trying to suppress his grin. "Maybe later if you're still up for it." He sits next to her this time and she starts laughing again. "What now?"

"They pulled out my _teeth_," she giggles. "Teeth."

"Teeth," Gale repeats slowly.

"Teeth!" Madge shouts. "It's the best word ever! It's like purple."

"Purple?" Gale raises an eyebrow.

"Puuuur-pool." She giggles into her hands. "Purple."

"You're ridiculous," he shakes his head. "You know that, right?"

"Why ya hate me?" she asks, lounging back on his couch and kicking her feet up over his lap. "I don't hate _you_."

"What does this have to do with purple," he mumbles, lightly pushing her feet off of him.

She laughs again. "Purple." There's a pause as she turns to him. "Gale, I have the best idea."

"Madge I already said we're not going running…"

"Who said anything about running?" she throws her arms in the air and sits up. "We should get _married_."

"Oh my God," Gale laughs. "You're never getting teeth pulled again. Madge, we're not going to get _married_."

"Why not?" she pouts her lip. "That's what people do when they hate each other."

"I don't hate you, Undersee," Gale says.

"Even more reason to get married!" she jeers with a smile. "Please! Weddings are fun!" She crawls across the couch and grabs his arm, nuzzling into it. "You know you want to," she says behind a yawn. "Does laughing gas make people sleepy?"

"I don't know," he says, his arm slowly wrapping around her. "You should rest, though. We can talk about weddings when you wake up."

"Okay," she says happily, clinging tighter to his arm. "Goodnight Gale, I love you a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," he groans. "Can't wait to tell Katniss about this one." He looked down at the blonde nestled against him and sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Night, Madge."

* * *

_A/N: Request of Madge being on some sort of anesthesia. _


	16. Having Twins

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge sits nervously on the edge of the bed as I pace in front of her. Twins. She's having _twins_.

"I thought you _wanted_ a big family!" she throws her hands up. "Then I tell you we're having twins and you get all bug-eyed and…"

"Twins!" I shout, causing her to flinch. "I'm not ready!" Madge laughs and stands up, walking toward me slowly. "I can't be a father, I have no idea what I'm doing." I'm a war hero, not a father! I hunt, I skin animals! How am I supposed to act around children?

"Gale," she cups my face and my pacing stops. "You're ready. You're great with kids!"

"I'm having _kids_," I throw my head back and walk over to the bed, collapsing on it face first. "Why did I agree to this?" Madge makes her way back to the edge of the bed and puts her hand on my calf.

"Stop being a baby."

"Baby!"

"Oh my God," she groans, falling onto her back. "You're helpless!" I turn on my side to face her, a smile playing at her lips. "Katniss is pregnant too," she tells me. "Maybe our spawn can have play dates."

"Spawn," I snicker, wrapping my arm around her stomach and tugging her closer gently. "I have no idea how to deal with twins. It's twice the work, Madge."

"Twice the love," she shoots back with a grin. "We'll be fine. We should feel lucky we're getting a head start."

I snicker, "Katniss is pregnant?" Madge nods. "Weird. Lemme guess, her and Mellark are having twins too."

She laughs, "Of course not, why would they be?"

"Wait," I sit straight up in bed. "They're not having twins?"

"No?"

"Ha!" I laugh, jabbing my finger in the air. "They're not having twins!"

"Gale?" Madge laughs from behind me, sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"We totally won," I smirk. "We're having two babies and they only get one!"

"Helpless," she repeats as she wraps her arms around me. "You are utterly helpless."

* * *

_A/N: Request of Madge being pregnant with twins and telling Gale who at first is overwhelmed but then excited they're having more than Katniss and Peeta._


	17. Morphling Fantasy

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Something gets injected to me and the pain evaporates. Nothing has felt better in existence. Nothing. Whatever they've put in me really does the trick, I don't feel a thing at all. My vision starts going hazy.

The whipping flashes through my head again. The crack of the whip, the scowl of Thread, the trickle of my blood onto the rocks below me. But nothing. I feel nothing. I smile thinking about how much pain I should be enduring but nothing reaches me.

Someone starts touching me. My neck, my eyebrows, my cheek. It feels nice. They have soft hands. Thin fingers that were made for playing the piano, perfectly shaped fingernails that don't dig into my skin. I drift off into a dream where the mayor's daughter follows me into the woods, begging to show me where the strawberries are. She tells me she's been craving them and I laugh. Someone's tracing my lips, now. In my dream it's her. Madge. The blonde who insisted upon following me around when Katniss first went into the Games, rattling something off about_ friendship_ and _unity_ and _support_.

I blew her off, of course I did. Multiple times. The girl from town. Too pretty for me, too delicate. She wanted more, I could tell by the way she looked at me. Maybe I wanted it too but we never did anything, just talked and talked and talked, pretending like what we had wasn't just an act…

The vision of Madge Undersee that spins in my head meshes with real life. Or is it real life anyway? Her golden hair hanging in strands in front of me, her hand holding mine. Maybe she brought the medicine, I don't know where Mrs. Everdeen would've gotten it. Of course not, Madge is just a friend. Is she a friend? What are we?

Her voice is soft and sad as she whispers, "I'm sorry." And then her lips are on mine. Soft. Sweet. She tastes like strawberries.

I blink awake, "Madge?" But no, it's not the girl from town sitting before me. It's Catnip, a confused scowl on her face as she pushes herself backwards, out of the chair she's sitting in and away from me. I blink a few more times and she's gone, my eyelids drifting back over my eyes as I slip asleep again.

Of course it wouldn't have been Madge. The mayor's daughter wouldn't even bother to give me a second glance in town, why would she want to kiss me? She doesn't care about me. Never did, never will.

* * *

_A/N: Whoops one of my faves. _


	18. In The Woods

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

No matter how many years passed since the war had ended, Madge was still nervous to enter the woods. Even with Gale holding her hand promising her that there weren't any peacekeepers that would arrest them, she was hesitant.

"The woods just aren't my thing," she said quietly. "They scare me."

"Well you want dinner, don't you?" Gale rolled his eyes. "Come on. You've got to go in the woods if you're married to me." She groaned and took a few steps, clinging to his arm the entire time.

She had to admit, the woods were nice. The rustle of the leaves through the tops of the trees whenever the wind blew, the occasional sight of a rabbit hopping by. It was kind of serene. Back when she was the mayor's daughter she never did risky things like going in the woods. Then again, it wasn't illegal anymore.

Gale told her to be quiet and stand behind a tree, he had a perfect view of a deer drinking from the nearby stream. Being the obedient wife she was, she scurried quietly out of his way and backwards so she wouldn't scare the deer. Her view, however, was perfect. She had a clear sight of her husband, of the deer, of everything.

Gale pulled the bowstring back and released it, the sound hushed and quiet as it zoomed through the air. The arrow sped through the forest and lodged itself in the deer, the latter collapsing instantly. Gale lumbered across the stream and collected his prize as Madge stood shell-shocked, starting at the scene in front of her.

"Got it," Gale called to her as he returned.

"You killed it."

"That's what you do when you go hunting," he told her.

"It's _dead_." Blood leaked from the wound and the animal was unresponsive. "Oh my _God_."

"Madge," Gale tried to suppress his smile but all the color had drained from her face and it looked hilarious. "I've been doing this for years…"

"I was starting to like the woods!" she shouts, jabbing her finger at his chest. "And then you… you… oh my _God_! You do that on a daily basis?"

"I do it so we can _eat_," he reminds her gently.

"I think I'm going to be a vegetarian," she says quietly, causing Gale to snicker. He leans down and presses his forehead against hers. "That was tragic."

"Okay, if I promise not to hunt when you're with me, will you come in the woods more often?"

Madge thought for a moment, sliding her head from side to side. "Maybe."

"Also will you promise to not be a vegetarian?" Her eyes darted to the dead carcass that was in a heap behind him. Gale tilted her chin up to him and pouted. "I'll never take you hunting again."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly as she uttered the word, "Deal."


	19. Seam Sorrows

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale strode into the house slowly, peeling off his cap and hanging it by the door. Madge, cooking in the kitchen, turned to him with a scowl.

"Gale Hawthorne!" she jumped when the door slammed shut. "I've been worried out of my _mind_, where have you been?"

"Out?" he shrugged, kicking his boots off by the door just like she liked it. Madge would scold him if he didn't, and he was already in trouble with her. "I was thinking."

"Well next time you go thinking can you do me a favor and let me know?" she sighed, wiping at her forehead. He crossed the small room in front of him and pressed his lips quickly to hers. "You can't just do that, you know," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Show up late for dinner and then be all romantic…"

"Why?" he smiled slightly at her. "It always works with you." Gale rolled his shoulders and slunk into the chair by the table.

"Maybe so," she returned to the pot she was brewing, "but it'll get old real quick if you keep it up." There was a pause as he cracked his neck. "What were you thinking about?" Another pause ensued and she turned to face him.

"Nothing," he waved her off. "You'd get mad."

"I'll get _mad_ if you don't tell me," she mumbled, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned forward over him. "Hm?"

"Don't, Madge," he sighed, shaking her off gently. "I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"You never do," she replied angrily, sulking back to the dinner she was preparing. "You work all day and then run off at night and never tell me what's on your mind," she muttered more to herself than to him. "Then you expect everything to just be dandelions and sunshine…"

"Maybe you should've just married someone from town then," he snapped at her. Madge dropped the ladle in the pot and turned around to him quickly. "It'd obviously be a hell of a lot better than here."

Her eyebrows knit, "Is that what this is about?" She tried meeting his eyes. "Gale, look at me," she walked back to him and leaned over him, trying to grab his chin and make him look at her. "Gale,"

"Why would you choose me out of all those other guys?" he asked quietly, his eyes not meeting hers. "I don't get it. You could live in a nice house with a husband that's always there and you wouldn't be covered in soot and…"

She cut him off, pressing her lips to his lightly. "Stop that," she pulled herself onto his lap. "I chose you because I love _you_."

"This isn't how you deserve to be living," he frowned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You deserve a mansion like the one you had…"

"I think I'll decide what I deserve, Gale," she whispered. "I don't need a fancy home or lots of money. I just need you. With you I'm home." He leaned down to her and kissed her forcefully, his hand wrapping around her waist. "I just wish you'd talk to me about these sorts of things, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay." He kissed her again and she sighed. "You just deserve so much better than me," he mumbled against her lips. "I love you, Madge. I'm sorry I…"

"Stop," she said again, a smile tugging her lips upward. "Did you hear that? _You love me_, and I love you. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

_A/N: Request of the rebellion never happening and Gale and Madge live in the Seam together. _


	20. Katniss Ties The Knot

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"You still love her," Madge whispered under her breath. His eyes trailed Katniss as she walked down the aisle, her hips swishing and veil dragging behind her gently. "Don't you?"

"What?" Gale turned, pulling his eyes away from his best friend near the altar. Katniss and Peeta were getting married today, Haymitch was handing her off.

"Nothing," she said quickly, pulling on the tips of her hair. But she still watched as his stormy eyes followed the girl with the braid. They always did.

Later after toasting Madge found herself near the back of the room. She felt lonely. Katniss and Peeta danced slowly in the center of the room while everyone oohed and ahhed. She sighed, her hands slipping from across her chest to dangle at her sides. "She looks great, huh?" Gale lumbered up behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist. She pried it off gently.

"Yeah, she does," Madge said quietly. Gale's hand again traveled to her waist and she stepped away. "Stop," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "We're at a _wedding_, Madge, you're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy," she lied. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy," he smiled quickly at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're in love with her!" she nearly shouted, pointing toward the two dancing. Gale raised his eyebrows and pulled her farther back into the corner. "Stop," she sighed again, pushing his fingers from her wrist. "I know you are I see it in your eyes!"

"I'm _not_, Madge. I'm not in love with her," Gale spun them around so Madge was trapped in the corner, his arms blocking all exits.

"Let me go," she muttered.

"If I was in love with her I wouldn't be dating _you_," he stressed, trying to get her to look up at him. "Madge,"

"Gale I'm not an idiot," she hissed as one of his arm drops to trail around her back. "I see it in the way you look at her; you don't look at me like that." The song that the band was playing was starting to come to an end and the crowd began to clap and disperse.

"She's my best friend, Madge," he told her, his forehead dropping down to hers. "I'm happy for her, alright? Katniss deserves to be happy."

"That doesn't mean that you…" Gale cut her, leaning down and pressing his lips forcefully against hers. "Don't…" Madge continued where she left off slowly considering her brain was spinning. "Do that…" she mumbled. "Don't do that."

Gale smirked and leaned down again, his lips hovering in front of hers. "I swear to you I have no romantic feelings concerning Catnip, alright?" Madge laughed at the use of her childhood nickname and nodded slowly. "Listen, I love watching you get jealous and all, but you're out of your mind."

"Alright," she said, pressing on her tiptoes so their lips brushed again. "I believe you."

"Good," Gale grinned, "now let's go dance."


	21. Talks

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale wasn't good with talks. He wasn't good with the way Madge bit the inside of her cheek and tapped her foot. He wasn't good with the way she wouldn't make eye contact with him, or how she kept pushing the subject back. He just wasn't good with talks.

"You're making me nervous," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "First you say you want to talk to me and then you sit there all quiet…"

Madge pulled at the tips of her hair and groaned, pushing her eyes into her hands for a minute. "I don't know how you're going to react," she said quietly.

He nudged her under the table and his face broke into a smile. "Why? What'd you do?"

"I didn't… I mean…"

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't do anything bad, did you?" She frowns and starts pulling her hair again. "You didn't cheat on…"

"No!" Madge shouted quickly, her eyes widening. "I didn't do anything _bad_, Gale." His face flushes with relief as a smile cracks on his face again.

"Well you're making me nervous," he said again gently, scratching his head. "Can you just…"

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Gale froze, his eyes widening.

"You're…"

"Pregnant," she repeated. "I don't… I don't know if I'm ready… if we're…"

"Pregnant…" he trailed off, a fog glistening over his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "You're…" she nodded and placed her head in her hands. "How long've you…"

"Few days," she forces out. "I wanted to make sure before I told you and…" she trails off as he leans forward, a grin spreading across his face. He leans over the table and reaches for her face, pulling her toward him so he can kiss her. "You're not… mad?" She falls back in her chair, her mouth parting slightly, some coloring returning to her face.

"God, no!" he laughs, raking his fingers through his hair. "We're having a baby?" Madge nods and Gale laughs again. "We're having a baby! Come here," he beckons her over and she rushes out of her chair, around their wooden table and into his lap. "I love you," he mumbles before kissing her. "God, I love you." He reached down and rested his hand on her stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know!" she laughed, "I only just found out!" He propped his forehead against hers and kept his gaze on her stomach. Madge grinned, pushing forward so their lips met again. "Are you ready?"

Gale nodded, his hand cupping her face. "As long as you're with me."


	22. Sir, Mayor, Mr Undersee

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Daddy," Madge placed her hand gently on her father's shoulder. "There's someone who's been wanting to meet you." The mayor turned slowly, cutting off his conversation to face his daughter. Next to her was the boy he had heard so much about. Taller than him, built like a rock, Gale Hawthorne.

"Mr. Mayor, sir," Gale extended his hand nervously and the elder shook it gently.

"Daddy, this is Gale," Madge said timidly. "Gale, Daddy." The mayor's grip was fierce as he studied the eyes of the boy, no, man in front of him. "I'll just be," Madge pointed toward a group of people, biting her lip. "Over there." And then she scurried off.

"I've heard plenty about you, boy," Mr. Undersee said, his hand reaching up to pound on the younger's shoulder. "It's about time I've met you."

"It's an honor," Gale replied, willing his voice not to shake. Honestly, he had never been more nervous in his life.

"So you've been seeing Madge, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stop calling me sir," the mayor chuckled. "You make me feel old." There's a pause as he looks back toward the boy. "How long have you been with her?"

"Feels like forever," Gale said quietly, a blush creeping to his face. "Two years and ten months, about."

"Very specific," he nods. The two glance over as Madge hops on her tip toes to view over the crowd, and then they chuckle.

"I've wanted to meet you sooner but things have just been…" he trailed off. "Complicated."

"Complicated," the mayor nods, stroking his chin. "On the phone you said you had something to ask me?" Gale, again, feels a heat creep up his cheeks as he bobs his head slowly. "Go on, then."

"Madge is…" Gale starts, but then stops. "She's…" Oh yes, he's very nervous. "Madge is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He looks away embarrassed for a moment, but when he realizes her father is waiting for him to continue. "I know my background isn't the best," he finally does, "and that I'm busy a lot because of my new job in 2, but I love her." The mayor raises an eyebrow and his hand rests over his mouth so Gale can't see him smile. "I love her with all I've got and I promise to do anything and everything I can to make sure she's happy."

"Boy, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"I'd like to marry her, sir," Gale says again. "Mayor," he adds quickly. "Mr. Undersee."

The elder lets out a laugh and places his hand on Gale's shoulder. "You're serious about this? You're asking me for my daughters hand in marriage?"

Gale's eyes dart back to where Madge is standing pretending like she's talking to someone when she actually keeps glancing at the two men. "Yes. She's all I've ever wanted and so much more. I'm in love with her, I just want to…"

"Yes," he cuts Gale off. "Yes."

Gale swallows slowly, "Yes?"

The mayor nods, "Yes."

A grin breaks across Gale's face as he reaches forward and shakes her father's hand strongly. "Thank you, thank you so much, I don't even…"

"Just treat her right," he smirks. "Son."


	23. Take It Away

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are usually individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other but this one has a previous. Chapter 19 to be exact!**

* * *

Gale gets home early from the mines, flowers hidden behind his back. He's not good at being romantic but he knows when he makes Madge upset. Yesterday was one of those days. He didn't even know what he did, but he knew he had to fix it. Flowers were the first step.

He enters his house quietly hoping to surprise her. It's mid afternoon, the warm air soaking up their small house in the Seam. Madge is usually doing laundry around this time. If it's nice enough she might even be visiting Katniss, Gale has no idea what she could be up to.

His question is answered, however, when he enters the house, a muffled cry coming from the living room. His hand drops from behind his back and swings to the side of him as he marches to the source of the noise. There on the couch sits Madge, her face in her hands as stifled sobs wrack her body.

"Madge?" Gale's voice is worried, panicked. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She looks up from her hands and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. The first thing she sees is the flowers and then another strangled cry escapes her.

"I'm fine," she says quickly, sniffling as she does so. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Gale's eyebrows knit together as she stands up, trying to scurry past him. "You're home early," she sniffles again, "I should start dinner, or something."

"Hey," he walks up behind her, dropping the flowers on the table. "I'm sorry, I don't even know what I did yesterday, I'm just sorry I did it, alright?"

"What?" she turns to him confusedly, wiping under her eyes again. "No, it's not you. Nothing's wrong, I just had a long morning, is all. Don't worry about it, Gale."

He wraps his arms around her waist as she tries to busy herself at the sink. "Madge," he whispers. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Nothing," she says again, his arms tightening their grip on her. "Gale, nothing's wrong," yet still, she sniffles. His chin rests on her shoulder and she drops the dishes she has in her hand back into the sink, reaching down to his arms to pull them away from her.

"I got you, um, flowers," he says when she pushes him off. She looks toward the tulips and lilies resting on the table as her eyes fill with tears again. "I-", he sighs, "Madge, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," she shakes her head, whimpering and bringing her hands to her face again. "Gale, I'm so _sorry_."

"What'd you do?" he asks, panic returning to his voice as he lifts her chin out of her hands. "Madge, what'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" she croaks, jerking her chin out of his grasp. "I just, we just, we're, I'm…" she can't say it. She _can't say it_.

"You're what?"

"Gale," her chin quivers as she tries blinking back tears that already leak down her face. "I don't know how we're going to do it." Madge continues to shake her head and she can't meet his gaze. "I never should've married! I can't _do_ this, I _can't_."

"Madge," he says again. "You're scaring me,"

"I'm pregnant!" she finally yells, and then collapses against his chest. "We're having a baby and they're going to take it away from us."

"You're…?" she nods against him as he feels tears pushing through the fabric of his shirt. "Madge, that's great!"

"No," she weeps. "It's not, it's not great. What happens when they turn 12? Oh, _God_," A whole new fit of sobs wrack her body as he holds her closer. "I can't do this, I don't know what…"

"Shhh," Gale soothes her, pulling her as close as she can. "Madge, it's okay. It'll be okay." Still, she shakes her head and pulls his shirt closer to her in fistfuls. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to our baby, alright? They're not gonna take it away. I swear."


	24. Finnick's Basement

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale fingers the ring in his pocket absentmindedly as he waits for Madge to arrive. The ring he's wanted to give to her forever but he always seems to lose his voice. The ring he plans to give her tonight, somehow, someway. She's late. She's not going to show up.

"Gale?" her voice calls through the bushes and trees. His hand slips from his pocket immediately as he rushes toward her. "Hey, sorry," she smiles, pressing on her toes to kiss him. "Work ran over and I kept getting lost. Why're we out here again?"

"Wanted to look at the stars," he mumbles against her lips, leaning down to kiss her again. "Are you objecting?"

"Never," she grins, pulling him down to the ground. He lays back and she follows, her head on his chest while he spins his fingers through her hair. "I love you," she tells him quietly. "You know that, right?"

"I love you, too," he says back, the words on his tongue no longer feeling foreign. When he first started seeing Madge he would compare everything she did to Katniss. Her lips, her eyes, her personality, but finally he realized that Madge wasn't Katniss. Madge is the girl he's in love with, not Katniss. Madge is the girl that makes his stomach do flips, Madge is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Gale turns so Madge rolls onto the forest floor, leaning over her to kiss her again. She laughs and welcomes the gesture. "You're acting like a teenager," she teases as he stops for a breath. "I love the spontaneity."

"Oh yeah?" he grins at her vocabulary, nipping at her collarbone. "We should run away then,"

"Mmm," she exhales, her fingernails scraping his chest through his shirt. "Where to?"

"Anywhere," he exhales across her skin. "The ocean."

"Okay," she nods, "I'll go." He laughs, peppering kisses down her neck.

"We can live in Finnick and Annie's basement until we get our own place," he continues on with his story. "You can work as a lifeguard and I'll be a fisherman. And we can go swimming and drink champagne and have dates on the beach during the sunset," another pause so he can kiss her again. "Then we'll get married and Katniss and Peeta will fly over and so will my mom and Posy and Rory and Vick and maybe even Haymitch would come."

"Sounds perfect," she giggles. "When?"

"Right now," he leans away from her. "Let's go."

"Alright," she smiles, pulling herself using his shoulder. "Let's go."

He laughs, "You'd live in Finnick and Annie's basement?" She shrugs and then nods. "And work as a lifeguard?"

"I'm a pretty good swimmer," she tells him with a smile.

"And then you'd marry me?"

"Yes," she plays along.

"Right now?"

"Sure," she grins. Gale fiddles in his pocket and pulls out the ring he'd been saving, changing his position on the ground so he's on one knee and clutching it in his fist. "Gale?"

"Right now?" he asks again. Madge's eyes grow wide and the color drains from her face. "You'll marry me?"

"Gale are you,"

He cuts her off as she climbs to her knees, "Madge I'm in love with you." His demeanor quickly changes, "I'll do anything for you. We can do all of that, we can run off together." He opens his hand and holds out the ring. "I'll keep you happy, I swear, I just want to be with you. Madge, will you marry me?"

"Gale," she forces out, her brain sparking.

"We don't even have to live in Finnick's basement we can get our own place," he adds nervously, but she leans over and forces her lips against his.

"Yes," she pulls away before kissing him again. "Yes, yes!"

"Yes?" he asks and she nods as a smile flashes upon his face.

"Yes!" she shouts again, giving him her hand. He slides the ring on and the gem sparkles up at them. She looks down at it as her eyes glisten with tears. Gale leans back over her and kisses her again. She cups his face, "I love you," she breathes. "I love you. Are we really going to live in Finnick's basement?" He laughs before kissing her again.


	25. Hollow Victor

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

I watched it all, the steady build up of their relationship in the Games. It made me feel strange, upset, because I knew Gale wasn't faking it. The way he looked at Madge, he had only looked at me like that a number of times. I know he had started it out as a ploy to get them sponsors, to get them both home, but it grew into something more than that.

The final battle, the one between them and Cato, it was brutal. Cato standing over Madge with a knife at her throat while she screamed Gale's name. She was terrified. She wanted nothing more than for him to save her.

"But he won't," Cato had told her maliciously. "He's not going to save you, princess. He doesn't actually love you." She wept and screamed and waited for Gale to arrive.

He did, of course. There wasn't enough time for Cato to slit Madge's throat, Gale was too quick with the bow and arrow. His skills improved when necessary, the time it went through Cato's neck being one of them. Madge screamed as his body collapsed limp on hers.

Gale yanked him off and pulled Madge into his arms. "Should've came sooner," he mumbled into her hair. "The mutts, they stopped me," and she cried into his chest while he kissed her over and over again on the forehead. Some say the arena is a hopeless place to fall in love, that it's not real, but I see. Gale isn't that good of an actor, he loves her and she loves him.

That's why the announcement that there can only be one Victor causes me to become sick to my stomach. Madge can't kill Gale, and Gale can't kill Madge. They stare at each other for a long time as words echo the empty arena. Two soul tributes, two should-be Victors, but only one can come home.

"Just do it," Madge croaked out. "Make it quick."

"I can't," Gale shook his head and forced kisses upon her lips. "I'm not going without you, not without you. I can't, I can't, Madge."

"Don't let the mutts take me," she pleaded. "_Please_, Gale. Go home for me." He continued to shake his head.

"We'll think of something, I'll think of something I won't let them take you from me." Tears leaked down her face and Madge scratched some of Cato's dried blood off of her weakly. "They can't _do_ this."

But that's exactly what they've done, and as Gale formulated a plan pacing back and forth while not exactly looking at her, she dug into her pocket and extracted a knife. Everyone watching knew she didn't plan to use it on him.

Just as he turned around and caught sight of what she was doing, the knife pierced her stomach. She cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground, my innocent friend was sacrificing herself. He was too late, she did it a few more times before he could reach her.

"Go home for me," she croaked out. "They need you there."

"I need _you_," he pleaded, throwing the knife as far away from them as he possibly could. "Madge, I need _you_. I can't go back without you, I can't."

"You don't have to pretend anymore," her voice was only a whisper now. He held his hands to her wound and searched her eyes. "It's okay."

The cannon fired and he collapsed over her, his head buried in her chest. "But I wasn't…"

And now he stands before us, a hollow Victor. He does not smile, he does not cheer about his win. Sometimes I'll stop by his house late at night only to find him staring emptily into the fire drinking from a bottle of white liquor. I know he will not heal, that there's nothing I can do despite how hard I try. And it's all because of the girl who liked strawberries, the girl who loved him more than herself.


	26. Three Weeks Too Late

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

He paced the waiting room, refusing to go back to his assigned housing unit in District 13. It had been like a miracle, finding a broken angel among the wreckage. Slow heart beat, cold pale skin, but alive. He carried her all the way to the rendezvous point himself.

When District 13 finally arrived to carry them off to safety he held her hand, whispering sweet reassurances. "You're okay," he told her. "You're safe now."

But the doctors weren't sure sure. They did it all, trying to up her heart rate and bring color back to her skin. No matter what they did she couldn't get warm, wouldn't wake up. Gale still held her hand though, pleading with her as though she could hear.

They told Gale time and time again that she wasn't going to make it but he wouldn't leave, wouldn't go home. "Mr. Hawthorne, you were just too late," they had said. He shook his head, he couldn't lose Madge too. First Katniss, then his home and all his friends, but not Madge. They couldn't have Madge.

But he did. One day her heart monitor went flat. The single beep that echoed around the room forced Gale to his knees, pleading with whoever was in the sky that it was just a nightmare, a bad dream. But it wasn't.

He waited in her room as they carried her out slowly despite the protests from the doctors. He watched as they covered her graying skin with a white sheet. He stared at her now empty hospital bed that would soon be housing another ill patient.

"It's a shame," he heard a doctors voice echo from the hallway as he sat with his head in his hands. "The poor girl would have made it if it wasn't for the baby."

"She was pregnant?" another doctor asked back. Gale lifted his head and leaned toward the hallway. He could practically hear the doctor nodding.

"Three weeks, her body gave everything it could to the thing trying to keep it alive." Pregnant. Madge had been pregnant. "It's devastating." Gale felt a trickle of bile in the back of his throat and he rubbed at his eyes. His girl, his _baby_, it had all been his fault. He hadn't been able to save her because he was the one that killed her.


	27. Silence

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge likes to listen to the silence. She adores the fact that it's never actually_silent. _The way the wind passes through the leaves, the chirp of the mockingjays in the sky. The sound of silence is something she craves. Especially here in the meadow, away from the Quell that stole two of her friends yet again, away from the house in which silent was really only that.

But something was off today, the proud footsteps of an unfamiliar person. Her eyes leaped open and she rolled around to face the person intruding on her quiet. She sat up even more when she realized he had stopped walking, he was just standing there watching her.

"Gale," she nods at him and then returns to laying down. She tells herself to focus on the laughter of children in the background or the bees as they buzz by, but all she can hear is the pounding in her ears. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Why are you out here?" he asks, his footsteps picking up again as he moves to stand next to her, eventually lowering himself to her side. "I see you walk out here every day. Why?"

"It's quiet," she says back. "It's peaceful." There's a pause as Gale adjusts how he's sitting, leaning over on his knees. "What do you want?" she nearly snaps, annoyed at how he's breaking the peace.

"You brought me morphling," he says. She swallows and blinks her eyes open. "I just found out." Madge forces herself up on her elbows and looks toward him as he stares at the fence that hums with electricity. "Why?"

"I…" she sits up all the way now. "I don't know."

"I owe you, Undersee," he mutters. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Why do you need to repay me?" she asks irritably. "Why couldn't I just do something for a friend?"

"Because we're not friends," he hisses. "Damnit, Undersee, why do you have to make things so _difficult_?"

"Why can't I do something nice without people questioning it?" she shoots back. "You were in pain… you… I couldn't stand seeing you like that, I…"

"But why?" Gale asks. "Why did it bug you so much?" She licks her lips and looks down at the grass. "Couldn't just let me die, could you?" Still, she doesn't speak. She closes her eyes and searches for the silence but only hears Gale shift next to her.

"Why can't you just drop it?" she finally asks.

"Because it saved my_ life_," he stresses. "You saved my _life_." She shakes her head and keeps her eyes pressed shut. "Yes, you did."

"Yet you don't consider us friends," she whispers with a strangled laugh. Gale returns the noise and she peels her eyes open. "I think me saving your life is a good basis for a friendship."

"No," he shakes his head and leans back on his hands. "Friends watch each others back, not do each other favors. They protect one another, it's not a one way street." He says it like he mocks her lack of friendships.

"That's where you're wrong," her lips curve into the smallest smile. "Friends do things without expecting anything in return." He turns his head to face her and shakes his head slowly at her. "You want to repay me? Fine, all you have to do is sit there."

"Here?" he looks down at his spot and raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Madge lies back down in the grass and closes her eyes.

"Because. Just because I like the silence doesn't mean I like listening alone." There's a pause as Gale shifts, she figures he's getting up to walk away. But when she peeks through her eyes she sees him laying next to her, staring at the clouds.

"It's not enough," he says quietly.

"It's more than enough," she tells him. Her eyes remain shut for awhile as the silence carries on. The slam of a door back in the District, the grass being trotted on by a rabbit, and now, the steady breathing of someone other than herself.


	28. Aim

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

I never watch the Games, not unless I have to anyway. But this year's different. This is the year Madge Undersee was Reaped.

I didn't know what to expect from seeing her on screen. We never spoke much besides from when we were making trades, but I still felt an attachment to her. Like someone I had a grasp on but slipped through my fingers. So every night when the Games were on I paid careful attention.

I supposed she'd be weepy, gone on the first day, but that was wrong. Her and that Mellark kid lit up the entire opening ceremonies, and then again at the interviews. She was determined, her blue eyes sparkled with a fierce magic. Then the actual Game's came around and I felt nervous for her.

She was innocent, kind, gentle. How anyone expected her to get home was a mystery to me. I honestly thought she'd be gone on the first day to the careers, but she wasn't. She scored a 9 in the training and I wanted her to show us all what she could do, and thankfully, she did.

She ran from the bloodbath as fast as she could, managing to snag a pack near the edge. The Mellark kid joined the careers, crazy son of a bitch, but not Undersee. She kept to herself, rifling through her pack. She didn't make any contact with the other tributes until about a week into the Games.

Crazy bitch from two chucked a knife at her but she rolled out of the way just in time. My stomach clenched and nearly broke Rory's hand in the process, but Undersee whipped out this blow dart thing. Her aim was impeccable. Perfect, actually. The darts had a poison in them that took the girl out in minutes.

That was her thing. Aim. Undersee had spot on accuracy when it came to aiming that she could take anyone out in a matter of minutes. Nearly lost her life a few times, but she kept fighting. I wonder how she'd be with a bow. Maybe when she gets back I can teach her.


	29. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to do with her," Gale muttered to the man in white as Madge sat at his table, studying a picture frame. "I haven't seen her in _years_, you expect me to just…"

"She doesn't have any family, sir," the man said back. "It's either you or she goes back to the loony bin." Gale groaned and shut the door in his face, striding over to the kitchen. Madge sat with her back to him and he took a moment to study her. So normal on the outside, her hair twirling down her back in ringlets.

"Are you going to send me back?" she asked quietly. He wondered if her voice was always so quiet now.

"No."

"You're married," she said, turning to him. Her eyes flicked down at his hand where a golden ring shone out against his dark skin. It made his stomach clench and he crossed his arms so the ring went out of view. "You haven't talked it over with her, she won't like it."

"You don't know her," Gale said back, but she was right. Madelyn wouldn't like Madge. Wouldn't like her blonde hair or blue eyes, wouldn't like the softness to her voice, and most certainly wouldn't like the way their names were overly similar. Moments later, as if on cue, his wife strode through the front door.

"I swear," she huffed angrily, tearing her coat off of her shoulders, "those damn peacekeepers are driving me up the _wall_. One day I'm just going to…" she trailed off as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes darting back and forth from Madge to Gale. "Who the hell is this?"

Gale groaned inwardly, "This is Madge."

"And what the hell is she doing here?" Madge dropped her eyes and went back to studying the picture frame on the table. "Gale Hawthorne," she shoved his shoulder and pushed him backwards into the living room. "You answer me, and you answer me _now_."

"She's an old friend," he said quietly, his eyes picking up to look back at her. "She's kind of… out of it. I haven't seen her for awhile."

"And why is she _here_?" Madelyn tapped her foot angrily and crossed her arms. Polar opposite, Madelyn and Madge. "Okay, fine, don't answer me. I'm going shopping, but if you don't have an explanation by the time I get back I swear to _God_ that is the last straw." She marched over and yanked her coat back on, and just as fast as she had been there she was gone.

Gale strode back into the kitchen and sat across from Madge who wouldn't look up and meet his eyes. "I'm not crazy," she said quietly. "I'm not."

"I know," he replied, but he wasn't so sure. Her demeanor reminded him a lot of Annie Cresta. "I'm not going to let you go back."

She let out a small laugh and dropped her head into her hands. "Yeah, but I can't stay here." He swallowed, watching as she scooted backwards in her chair. "She doesn't like me. Besides, if I had known you were married…" she trails off as she stands up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Madge," he stood up after her and made his way to her. "I, I don't…"

"She seems like a nice person," Madge said and reached up to her eyes. "I don't know why they sent me here." He lifted her chin and she looked up at him for a moment, her blue eyes holding back tears. "Just a stupid dream." Gale's heart dropped into his stomach, he knew why they thought she was crazy, he knew why they sent her to him. "Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"Madge," he said again, but she was already making her way to the door.

"If you don't tell them I left, they won't come looking," she told him. "Don't tell them I left." He nodded and locked his jaw, watching as she pushed her way out the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You didn't," he replied softly. "Come back soon?" She glanced down at his wedding band one last time and swallowed slowly, giving her shoulders a slight lift to promise a _maybe_ before exiting his house. He watched as she wandered the streets, looking up at the buildings that towered around District 2. Gale had always felt like he married too early.


	30. The Scar

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Trading with Madge Undersee was awkward enough, the unspoken agreement we had to not talk about that day always lingered overhead, but now? Her eyes met mine as we shook hands in front of the District, her name and mine both called to enter the Games. I had never really thanked her, never even spoke to anyone about what she'd done.

It was no secret that she was the mayor's daughter. Well off, lots of money and fancy clothes, but that didn't make her uppity. She was one of the most selfless people I had ever met. And _that_ is why I hated her.

When I was fourteen my father died in a mining accident. My mother was great at washing clothes, it was something she could do at home while watching the kids and at the same time make some sort of solid income. She was still pregnant with Posy then though, she couldn't go looking for work.

I went for her, asking around all the town people I had ever met, which was few. None of them would help. I was hungry, starving it felt, and as I was walking down the street I slipped, cutting my leg open and hitting my forehead on the cement.

I still hear her voice as clear as day, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she had raced over to me, helping me into a sitting position. I had seen her around, knew she was from town because of her blonde hair, but I didn't realize she was the mayor's daughter. "I saw you fall, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, pushing her away. "I'm fine."

"No," she shook her head. "You're bleeding! Here, my house is just over there, let me help you." I was young then, my head still dizzy from not eating for a few days, so I went with her. I sat on her porch as she scurried inside quietly, carrying back out antiseptic I had never heard of and bandages made of cloth I couldn't afford. Her nimble fingers made quick work of cleaning it and I cringed as it stung. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I forgot to warn you."

"It's alright," I forced out, watching as she wiped sweat from her brow. I looked up at her mansion, resenting her for everything that she had. She had a father. She had breakfast and lunch and dinner and probably snack in between that.

"What were you doing wandering the streets, anyway?" she had asked, slowly spreading some sort of cream over the cut. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't," I bit out at her. She cringed, but continued her work anyway.

"Sorry," she said weakly. "If you're looking for work then,"

"Just forget it," I muttered. She nodded and pulled her hands away. "Are you finished?"

"One last thing," she said, running inside quickly. I pawed at the bandage around my leg and groaned, my mom was gonna kill me. A few moments later she returned, a small basket in her hands. "Here."

"What's _that_?" I nearly snapped at her. Her face flushed as she placed it in my hands.

"Just some medicine for the cut," she gestured down. "So it doesn't get infected," she added quickly, before I could tell her I didn't need it. I gripped the handle tightly and looked down. "You can always return it when you're done." I nodded sharply, and then without another word I went on my merry way back home.

When I got there I told my mom about how I fell and how the mayor's daughter helped me. She rifled through the basket angrily, muttering about how we didn't need favors or people to pity us, but suddenly she stopped.

"What?" I had asked, sitting at the kitchen table. She lifted up a small sheet of paper with a list of addresses on them. "What's that?"

"Clients," my mother replied weakly. "For people in town." I narrowed my gaze as she continued to dig through, pulling out all of its contents. A small loaf of bread, a tiny bag of fruit. "Did you tell her what had happened with your father?" I shook my head quickly. "Well," she sighed. "Then this girl must just have a big heart." Under her breath I heard my mother add, "And may have just saved our lives."

The next day I left the empty basket on her stoop. I didn't talk to her, didn't see her for years. I forgot all about the incident until Katniss insisted we sell strawberries to them years later. With the food Undersee had left us we were able to eat for two nights, enough time for my mother to get a hold of the clients on the list she gave us and start a steady business.

And I see all of that reflected in her eyes as she drops my hand, her skin flushed pale as she stands across from me on the stage. Madge Undersee saved my life once, saved my entire family, and I never said thank you. And now we're going into the Games and I may never get the chance. I wonder if she knows I still have the scar.


	31. Jeneva

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, it was like seeing a ghost. Long blonde hair trailing down her back, a tiny button nose, the girl was the replica of Madge Undersee. Why she was here in 2, Gale couldn't figure out. He was sure there was no relation to the woman from his past, but he still kept his eye on her. She darted in and out of groups and kept asking them the same question. He could never hear what, but she always got frustrated and moved on. Finally, the girl made her way to his small group of acquaintances. He didn't look up from the drink in his hand.

"Gale Hawthorne?" the girl asked quietly. "Do any of you know him?" his friends eyes all darted in his direction and Gale finally lifted his gaze, meeting the eyes of the stranger. Of course this girl couldn't be related to someone he used to know, her eyes were a deep gray.

"Yeah, that's me," he locked eyes with her and her cheeks flushed. "Can I help you?"

She looked around at the other men who stood with him and started to get nervous. "I-I, do you…" Gale groaned and walked away, pulling the girl with him considering he knew she was uncomfortable. Once alone her cheeks gained some color again, but the shaking to her voice wasn't gone. "Do you know someone named Madge Undersee?"

Again, Gale studied the girl. Maybe he had been wrong. "No," he answered quickly. The girl's eyes narrowed and he corrected himself. "I mean, I did. Not anymore, though. Haven't talked to her in awhile." Of course he hadn't talked to her, he was the one that ended all communication. "Why?"

"She," again the girl fidgeted. She did what Madge had so often done, pulled on the tips of her hair. "She's my mom." Gale locked his jaw, he could've figured that out. "And you're my dad."

A laugh escaped Gale's throat before he could stop it, "No I'm not. I don't have a kid."

"Yes you do," the girl nearly rolled her eyes. "It's me, I'm… I'm Jeneva, Madge is my mom, she…" Gale shook his head.

"Stop, stop it," he took a step back. "I think I'd know if I had a daughter. I think I'd _know_if…"

"I'm seventeen," the girl continued despite his protests. "My mom… Madge, she, she died a few weeks ago. I found this letter," she digs in her back pocket and pulls out a thin sheet of paper. "It was to you but she never sent it." Instead of handing over the paper like Gale thought she would she just studies it. "It says how she tried calling you but you'd never answer, says she tried to tell you but you wouldn't talk to her…"

"I…" Gale trails off and studies the girl in front of him. Impossible, he couldn't have a daughter. He couldn't be a father. "We only… it was one time, it was…"

"Don't you _dare_ say a mistake," Jeneva jabbed a finger at his chest. "My mother had so much _respect_ for you, oh God, I don't even know _why_. You wouldn't even answer her calls!" Gale swallowed and took a step back. So she looked like Madge, despite the eyes, and acted like… like him. "She saw you as a war hero, she didn't want to burden you," the blonde rolled her Seam gray eyes. "I don't even know why I came here."

"I'm not," he reached forward and grabs her wrist. "I didn't know, she never…" he shook his head. The girl crossed her arms and met his eyes. "She's… she's dead?"

"Yeah," Jeneva said sharply. "Three weeks ago." A knot tightened in his stomach and he dropped her gaze. "Why wouldn't you answer her?"

"She deserved better than me," Gale choked out, shaking his head. "I wanted her to…" he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence, instead he rubbed at his face and dropped his gaze. Gale was nothing more than a Seam boy who got lucky. She deserved mansions and a man who had time for her, a man who wouldn't be risking his life every day in war.

"So you did love her," Jeneva noted, taking a step closer to him. "Didn't you?" Gale jerked his head into some sort of yes. "Even now?" Again, his head bobbed awkwardly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said quietly. Her eyes traced her father, the man she hadn't been expecting to find.

Instead of accepting the apology Gale said, "You look just like her."

"So I'm told," she smiles weakly. "Except for,"

"The eyes," Gale locked eyes with her again.

"Yeah. I got them from you." He smiled, deciding not to mention the attitude.


	32. Mines Give Out

******Disclaimer: ****All stories are usually individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other but this one has previous ones. 19 and 23!**

* * *

Stay home, they said. Stay home and wait. Stay home and wait for your loved ones to return, or not return. Stay home and stare at the window as the soot wraps around the houses. Stay home and force tears to stay pent up. Stay home and pray. Stay home.

And Madge did, she didn't have a choice. She had been with Katniss when the mines collapsed, all the way across town. They could still hear it though, the sounds that rocked the earth, the screaming that pierced their ears. The two friends pounded down the streets, into the Seam, cringing at the coal dust that engulfed them.

And then they waited outside the mines as they heaved people up. "Gale?" Madge scanned everyone that came up, everyone around. "Has anyone seen Gale?" She pulled shoulders and grabbed faces and tugged on shirts, but none belonged to her husband.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, you've got to go home," a man said to her. Everyone knew she was Gale's wife, her blonde hair sticking out among the crowd.

"Don't you dare," she hissed at Thom, "treat me like I'm just another wife in the crowd." Thom and Gale were best friends, meaning Thom and Madge had plenty of time to get to know each other. "He's my _husband_ and he's your best friend!" she jabbed her finger as his chest as Katniss pulled her backwards.

"Stay home," he said weakly. "Katniss, make sure she stays home. You'll be first to know anything, I swear." The way his voice broke told Madge that they hadn't found Gale yet.

"He's my husband!" Madge screamed again, trying to get her friends arms off of her, but she was too weak. "He's my…" she trailed off, sobs wracking her body.

And that's where she was now, sitting at home in Gale's favorite chair as the screams of agony echoed from down the street. Or pacing the kitchen as men grunting to get debris off the fallen carried through the cracks in the house. Or scrubbing dishes as the cries of those who had lost their family members echoes in the emptiness.

"He's going to be okay," Katniss reassured her, but Madge shook her head. She was numb, no matter what she did to get her mind off of it she'd feel tears dripping down her cheeks. "Madge, you have to stay strong for him." But she continued to shake her head. Eventually she gave up trying to keep her mind off of the subject at hand and collapsed over on herself, weeping into her hands.

Katniss uncomfortably wrapped her arm around her friend. She had been through this once when her father died, but Gale? Not only was Gale Katniss's best friend, but she had never seen anyone care so much about him other than Madge. It would break her if he didn't come home, it would break a lot of people.

Hours into the night after Katniss had dozed off on the couch when she thought Madge was sleeping, a knock echoed on the door. This was it, Madge thought to herself. They've come to tell her that they found his body. That they did everything they could. Again, the knock persisted, and Madge slowly made her way to the door. Maybe if she didn't open it then she wouldn't have to find out the truth, that the only person she had left to love was dead.

She wasn't a coward though, she knew Gale would want her to own up. Slowly, she unlatched the door and pushed it open. Against the doorframe leaned a tattered man with his head down, his helmet loosely in his hand. He looked up as the light from her house poured into the street.

"Gale?" she choked out, his eyes meeting hers. A pool of gray meeting her blue, a scar about a centimeter down his left cheek, and that same tiny smile he always gave her when he couldn't think of anything to say. "G-Gale…" she lurched forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh my God," she sobbed into his chest and he dropped his helmet, letting it collide with the ground.

"Hey," he said weakly. "You had the door locked." A strangled laugh escaped her throat as she pressed him closer. "Don't squeeze so tight, I think I have a broken rib." She pulled away and grabbed his face, pulling his lips crashing against hers. His hands wrapped around her waist as she frantically kissed him. "It's okay," he said when she was finished. "I'm right here." He cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm right here."

"I thought you were," she let her chin quiver as he wiped under her eyes.

"Don't say dead," he replied quietly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Again, his lips were on hers, warm and comforting. His hands kept her close as they stumbled backwards into the house, slamming the door and not caring if it woke Katniss on the couch. "I love you," he whimpered against her. "No way in hell I was letting them take me from you."


	33. Valentine's Day

******Disclaimer: All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Do you know what today is, Madge?" His breath tickles my neck and I can feel my breath hitch in my throat. Quickly I jerk my head no. Gale presses another quick kiss on my collarbone and my stomach is erupting with butterflies. "It's Valentine's Day," he murmurs against me.

"I-I've never heard of it," I reply, trying to keep my vision straight. I'm supposed to be the smart one, I rack my brain thinking about the day. Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day…

"We learned about it in school," he continues, random kisses up the side of my neck. "Ancient American holiday…" I'm searching my thoughts for this random holiday but I can't conjure anything up and his teasing touches aren't helping much. "Hearts and chocolate and the color pink," Gale's arm wraps around my waist and he's pulling me into his lap.

It suddenly comes to me, "S-saint Valentine's Day?"

"Mmm, you got it." I want to turn around and face him but I can feel the heat on my cheeks and don't even want to imagine how embarrassingly red they must be. Suiting for the occasion.

"I didn't think anyone still celebrated that…" Gale reaches forward and grabs my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. "It's ridiculous…"

"I like it," his voice is chocolaty deep and he pushes my hair to the other side of my head so he can kiss my collarbone more. I know I should stop him because if my dad caught me with a hickey he'd kill me but my body is on _fire_. "Here," he says, passing me a single red rose. Finally I turn and look back at him, roses are the most expensive flowers in District 12, and they're rarely in season.

"How did you…"

"I found it in the woods," Gale tells me, leaning in so our noses bump. "I thought of you." Out of habit I lick my lips and watch as his eyes dart down to watch. A grin slides onto his face and he's leaning down even more, bringing his hand up to my cheek. "Be my Valentine, Madge" he mumbles, his words tauntingly across my lips.

"What about Katniss?" I regret the words the instant they come out. He drops his hand and slinks back like I've slapped him.

"What about her?" His words are hurt, maybe even angry, and I open my mouth to reply but can't find the words. "I told you nothing happened between us."

"Darius told me he saw you two kissing and…" I drop my eyes to the ground, leave it to my insecurities to eat me alive at one of the best moments of my life. "I always thought that when she got back you two…"

"She's with him now," he growls, obviously referring to Peeta, and scoots back so I fall out of his lap. "I told you I don't have feelings for her anymore…"

"And you were obviously lying if you kissed her two weeks ago," I mutter, my eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to make you upset," I reach for him but he turns away. "I don't want to be your plan B, Gale."

"You aren't," he hisses back.

"I was when the Games were going on," I snap back, "Why should I have figured it to be different?"

"Because I told you the truth!" His voice sends me back a few inches and suddenly I'm pushing myself off the ground. "Madge," he stands after me, hurt now echoing in his own voice.

"Sort yourself out, Gale." I sigh, running and hand through my hair. "I believe that you have feelings for me, but you can't just get over Katniss that fast. I know you're trying but you aren't there yet and I don't want to be your rebound or just some lame excuse." I look at the rose in my hand and extend it back to him.

"No, take it." He won't look at me now, instead he looks up at the ceilings rafters. "I meant what I said. I thought of you."

* * *

_A/N: This is actually the first Gadge thing I ever wrote, I found it stored up in my documents somewhere. _


	34. Cold Feet

******Disclaimer: All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

They say that the girl's usually the one to get cold feet at a wedding, but Gale's the one who doesn't understand why he's doing this. Gale. Gale Hawthorne, war hero, member of the Star Squad, is getting married. Tying himself down for good. His hands are sweating, he paces outside the church nervously.

"You're going to be fine," Thom pats him on the back once before striding down the aisle and taking his spot as best man. Other people pass by Gale too. Rory and Prim walking down hand in hand, Rory being a groomsman, Prim as a bridesmaid.

Katniss next, giving Gale's hand a light squeeze. "Stop pacing," she smirks. Then she's off down the aisle and taking her spot as Maid of Honor. But Gale doesn't stop pacing. He's nervous. His throat is knotted, he can't get all the sweat off his hands.

But when it's time for him to walk down the aisle he does so, nearly stumbling over his own feet of course, but still proud and tall. That doesn't stop his nerves though, the way he fidgets uncomfortably at the front of the room. He thinks back to when Katniss and Mellark got married, the way Peeta stood calmly at the front with a gentle smile on his face. Gale already feels like a failure of a husband.

"Re_lax_," Thom mutters from over his shoulder. Gale rolls his shoulders once and then eases his hands down against his sides. He still wipes his hands over his dress pants but it doesn't help dry them much. He knows he loves Madge. He _knows_ it, but what if he's not enough for her? What if she deserves someone better?

The church doors open again and out walks Posy slowly, dropping flower petals off to the side and fulfilling her spot as flower girl. She makes eye contact with Gale and grins, her gray eyes sparkling with an excitement only Posy could have. Moments later his future wife strolls out, her arm hooked with her father. Mayor Undersee is aged, slow, but his blue eyes glisten with a happiness never thought possible.

Gale's breath gets caught in his throat as Madge's veil is lifted. He can't think straight, he must be dreaming. Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking. Her eyes meet his, calm, cool, she gives him a slight wink as her father trades off, patting his future son on the back once before taking his seat.

Gale has no words. Absolutely no words to describe his emotions in the moment he sees her. The ring he proposed with sparkles on her finger, her lips are arched in a tiny smile. He sees Madge after he found her in District 2, hair in a messy bun after a late night of work. Gale sees Madge in the kitchen with flour dusted around her gentle features, cake batter spilled all over the counter tops. He sees her on the couch watching a movie with Posy, in their bed reading a book before slumber. Gale sees the only girl who could ever fill the void in his life.

His footsteps are slow at first, all he wants to do is stare at her. Madge, the girl he fell in love with. Madge, wearing a flowing white wedding dress that curves around her gracefully. Madge, her hand steady on his shaking arm. She's perfect, she's timeless.

"What," she whispers gently, so quietly only he can hear, "no _pretty dress_ comment this time?" A short laugh gets caught in his throat as her hand reaches for his, fingers intertwining delicately. She squeezes lightly and licks at her lips before a miniscule smile slips onto her features. His heart swells, a grin cracking on his face instantly. Gale's getting married. Gale's getting married to Madge, the girl who stole his heart, the girl that he's utterly and endlessly in love with, and he can't believe that he ever had cold feet.


	35. Drinking Visions

******Disclaimer: All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Drinking always brought on the visions, the face of an angel. So he drank a lot, let the alcohol consume his mind, cause his thoughts to go hazy just for a glimpse of her. Reality would mesh with fantasy and he wouldn't be able to tell that he was hallucinating. It didn't matter then.

Madge sat with him, her hand gently resting on his leg. "You have to stop drinking," her voice was gentle. "I don't like it very much."

"Who said anything about drinking?" Gale said back. He watched her, the hypnotizing glow that rimmed around her hair, the light flush of her cheeks.

"Gale," her voice was pained. "You're not helping anyone by getting drunk every night." His gray eyes met her blue ones. "I want you to stop."

His voice was weak, "I just want to see you."

"I'm right here," she reassured him. "I've always been right here, and I'm not going to go anywhere if you stop drinking." Of course, that was a lie. Gale wasn't able to tell considering he was drunk, but she wasn't there at all. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She led him gently to the bedroom, keeping a light hold on his hand. "You should come over more," he murmured as he lowered himself against the mattress.

"I will," she replied, taking the spot next to him. He swan in her eyes, inhaled her sweet scent. "Get some sleep, Gale."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked, and she nodded. Her fingertips grazed across his skin and his eyes flittered shut. "I'm so sorry I left you… so sorry I…"

"Shhh…" Madge cooed. "It wasn't your fault."

Gale fell asleep mumbling, "But it was, but it was."

The next morning he awoke to an empty bed again, two empty bottles of wine left on the kitchen table yet only one wineglass. Gale closed his eyes again and again, praying to be taken back to the night before. He pressed his his eyes in and groaned it wasn't your fault. Of course it was his fault, it had always been his fault.

Madge wasn't to be found in his bed the next morning, her hands no longer brushing against his skin. The only time he could see her was when the sunlight danced through the window or at night when the fireflies spun in the sky. But that was never enough so he resorted back to the wine, the place where he could see the angel that had always been with him. The angel he begged for forgiveness again and again despite having been forgiven since the beginning.


	36. Truth Or Dare

******Disclaimer: All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale narrowed his eyes at Thom, tipping the beer back into his mouth before muttering, "Dare."

Thom grinned. Gale never went to the Seam parties anymore, he was always too 'busy' or too 'tired'. Thom scanned the females at the party until he found one acceptable, then he pointed toward her. "I dare you to kiss Undersee."

Gale nearly choked on his drink, coughing until his throat was raw and all the guys were laughing. "I can't kiss _Undersee_," Gale growled. He lifted his eyes to study the blonde, so out of place at this party. She sat at the fire, her back to him, talking animatedly with another girl. He didn't know the girl so she was probably from town. His eyes continued to scan until he was sure Katniss wasn't at the party. Of course, Katniss never went to parties, but still he had to check.

"You can't not do it, you _chose _dare," Thom rolls his eyes. "Do it."

With a grunt Gale pushed himself away from his friends and strolled to the fire. He wasn't one to turn down a dare no matter how much he opposed it. Gale heard everyone shift in their seats to watch him but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of looking back. He could even hear them snicker.

Gale lowered himself next to Madge slowly who halted her conversation when she saw him. "Gale," she noted carefully. "Can I help you?"

The friend she was talking to also froze in speech, watching the boy carefully. "Get out, would you?" he snapped at the onlooker. With a burst of shock the other girl rose quickly and hurried over to another group of friends.

"That wasn't very kind," Madge said, crossing her arms. "I was having a conversation."

"And now you're having another one," he said. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh really?" her face lit up in amusement and a smirk slid onto her face. Gale Hawthorne never asked for favors. "And what would that be?"

Gale raked his fingers through his hair and leaned back on his free hand, the other holding the beer. How was he going to go about this? "You see, I'm kind of in a predicament." Madge raised an eyebrow, her smirk widening. "I was playing truth or dare with the guys and, well..."

"They didn't," she gasps, realizing what they must've dared him to do. "M-me?" He jerks his head into a nod once and then realized how shallow he must sound. He's about to apologize and make his way back to the guys when she sighs. "What happens if you don't?"

Now it's Gale's turn to raise an eyebrow, confused as to why Undersee would help him. "I've got to chug a glass of the jungle juice." Madge wrinkles her nose, jungle juice is always the worst. It's a combination of a bit of every drink anyone brought. She of course had never had any, but she had heard of it.

"Alright," she licks her lips. "One kiss."

"Listen Undersee, I'm not going to kiss you if you don't..."

"Just do it before I change my mind!" she says quickly. On that note, Gale leans down, his hand cupping her cheek lightly as his lips press softly against hers. Madge sighs into the kiss, her hand trailing down the side of his shirt. Too soon she pulls away, her breath ragged and his cheeks flushed. Before she's too far he dips in again, an overwhelming urge to get another kiss, to make it deeper, more passionate. "Gale," she rests her hand on his chest and sucks in light little breaths. "That was one."

"Right," he squints, dropping his hand from her cheek.

"Your friends are staring," she says quietly, a smile creeping onto her face. "You should go before they get curious."

"Right," he says again, scratching the nape of his neck and standing away to walk away from the blonde. As soon as he's standing he takes another swig from his beer.

Gale returns to his cheering friends and makes his emotions with a scowl. All the while he's wondering why his insides are stirring, why he's desperately hoping someone else dares him to give the mayor's daughter another kiss. He never once stopped to wonder why she was so willing.


	37. Daughter's First Date

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are usually individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other but this one has a previous. Chapter 31 to be exact!**

* * *

It was still awkward with Jeneva in the house. She had offered to move in with Katniss and Peeta but Gale insisted that she live with him. He had missed out on 17 years of his only daughter's life, he wasn't missing anymore.

They sat down for dinner as a family, talked about school like a family, and pretended to be like a family, but it was just pretending. Gale didn't know how to raise a child. Sure she was mostly already raised but there was still some time left. Jeneva avoided talking about Madge because it made his stomach twist and Gale avoided talking about Madge because it made her eyes water.

One afternoon Gale came home from work to find Jeneva scurrying in and out of her room and back into the bathroom. "Jeneva?" Gale walked over with an eyebrow raised. "You ok?"

"Just getting ready," she said back. Music was blaring from her room and he strolled over to the stereo, twisting the knob until the music was at a reasonable level. "Hey, I liked that song," she frowned.

"And I like being able to hear," he said back with a laugh. "What are you getting ready for?"

"I'm going out," she said back, running the brush through her tangled blonde hair. No matter how she pulled it her face contorted into a scowl, much like her fathers. "Do I look alright?"

"You look fine," he said. Gale had learned not to compliment the teenager or she would change her entire outfit saying it couldn't be good if _he_ thought so. "Where are you going?"

"Just with a friend," she waved him off, darting back into her room and turning her music up again. "You might know him actually," Jeneva rifled through her sock drawer as if she was looking for something other than socks, like she expected a whole new outfit to be in the depth of her drawer. Gale raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to continue. "Finnick Odair? The second, obviously."

Gale dropped his arms and his eyebrows furrowed, "How the hell do you know him?"

"We're _friends_, Gale," she said back. Jeneva still couldn't call him dad, she just wasn't used to it. "Mom spent a lot of time with Katniss, Katniss with Annie."

"He's too old for you," Gale said sternly. "I don't want you going."

"Okay first of all," she turned and placed her hands on her hips, "he's one year older than me. Just one. And second," her hands flew in the air, "I said we're just friends!"

"That's why you're getting yourself all dolled up, eh?" Gale rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way as Jeneva pushed past him to get back to the bathroom. "The boy's a spitting image of his father!" Gale followed after her. Short bronze hair, bright green eyes. "No, no you're not going."

"We're just friends," she repeated angrily, the brush pulling through her hair with force. "You don't even know him!" That wasn't entirely true, Gale had met Finnick Jr. once when the boy was about thirteen. Gale was overwhelmed at how much he was like his father, he had to leave the room to take a moment and breathe. Gale and Finnick had been friends back in the Star Squad and it was a bit too eerie.

Suddenly, a knock rang through the small condo Gale owned and before Jeneva could compose herself Gale ran to answer it. He pulled open the door and on the other side was just the boy in question. "Hello," Gale said shortly.

"Mr. Hawthorne," the boy smiled politely. "Is Jeneva home?"

"That would depend," Gale replied as Finnick rocked back and forth on his feet, a teasing smile still spreading across his face. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"I _intend_," he smirked, "to take her out for ice cream, then go ice skating." Gale raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "If it's alright with you, of course."

"Gale," Jeneva frowned from out of view of the door. "Let me go," she pleaded in a hushed whisper.

"I-," Gale frowned as well and took a step back. "Back by ten," he grumbled. Jeneva giggled, running forward and wrapping her arms quickly around her father before rushing out the door. "Hey, I mean it!"

"Of course, sir," Finnick said back, sliding his arm around Jeneva's waist with a grin. "Wouldn't want to upset the father on the first date!" With that, Gale groaned, shutting the door with a suppressed smile.


	38. Slag Heap

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I know what you're doing," Madge's voice pulled Gale out of his thoughts. He turned his head sharply, crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze. "I don't think she'd like it much."

"And what exactly am I doing?" he asked, his arms tightening across his chest. The mayor's daughter had no right being here in his meadow, telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"Oh, come on, Gale," Madge frowned. "You take a new girl to the Slag Heap every night." Gale raised an eyebrow and sauntered across the meadow to her. "And I know why you're doing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said firmly.

"You're trying to distract yourself from Katniss being in the Games," Madge said quietly. "I know you."

"You don't know me," he nearly snapped.

Madge sighed, tugging on the tips of her hair. "Listen, I know you're upset but fooling around with a whole bunch of girls isn't going to change anything. It isn't going to make her come home." Gale balled his hands into fists, what did she know? She was just some girl from town.

"Get out of here," he snarled. "What are you doing here anyway? No one asked you to…"

"I just wanted to let you know," Madge sighed, "that there are other ways of dealing with things." Gale blinked at her a few times while processing her words. "Katniss is my friend too." He noticed how she said is instead of was. "And I don't mean the Slag Heap."

Gale smirked, his arms crossing over his chest again. "Don't worry Undersee," he said. "It never once crossed my mind to take you there."

With that Madge stormed off, giving up trying to offer some sort of friendship, some sort of truce for the time being. She was right, though. There were other ways for him to distract himself. Pissing off a pretty blonde being one of them.


	39. Mayor's Son

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"It's not that big of a deal, Madge," Katniss scowled. "Just take the strawberries to Gale like we always do, he doesn't bite."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Madge murmured, pushing her bangs out of her face. "He _hates_ me, Katniss!"

"I assure you," Katniss thrusted the basket of strawberries into Madge's hand, "that the mayor's son does not hate you. Not as much as you hate him, anyways." Madge bit her lip and looked down at the red fruits in her hand. "If you hate him at all."

"He's everything I despise about this District," she muttered, starting off toward town. "You're friends with him, why don't you do it?"

"I have to help Prim get ready for her recital," Katniss said back before scurrying toward her home in the Seam. "See you there!" Madge growled, tightening her grip on the basket and continuing toward the mayor's house.

It's not that she hated the mayor's son as much as she hated his wealth. The way he could strum any song on his guitar as well as tap out a tune on his piano. It drove her up the wall. She was forced to feed herself and her constantly bedridden mother, survive without aid from anyone, while Gale Hawthorne had everything he wanted with the wave of his hand. Nice clothes, delicious food, a warm bed on a cold winter night.

Madge pounded away on the back door, waiting for him to answer. "Madge," he nodded as he opened the door, studying the blonde from the Seam, the dirt that dotted her nose. "Where's Katniss?"

"Home with Prim," Madge replied dully, thrusting the basket forward. "Here're your berries, as requested." As requested, everything he wanted was what he got.

Gale frowned, accepting the basket slowly. "You know, Madge," he handed her the silver coins, "I'm sure you like strawberries more than me."

"You know, Hawthorne," she slid the coins into her pocket and narrowed her gaze, "I'm sure the money I make from this trade can feed me for two weeks, while those berries would only feed me for a few days."

He frowned again, "That's not fair."

"It's plenty fair," she noted. "You pay for the strawberries I'd rather save for myself so I can feed my family. You eat them as a treat. They'd be a meal for me."

"Then take them," he held the basket out to her. "Keep the money while you're at it."

"I'll have you know," she growled, jabbing her finger to his chest, "that I don't accept charity from town boys." In fact, Madge didn't accept charity at all. Not when her father died in the mines, not when her mother fell ill with her headaches. "I knew Katniss should have come instead of me."

As Madge pounded down the wooden stairs that led to the backdoor she heard him sigh. "I don't even like strawberries," Gale called to her. Madge froze in her step but didn't turn around. "And Katniss selling them isn't the reason I buy them."

"Then why do you buy them?" Madge called back.

"You know why," he answered quietly before shutting the door. Madge balled her hands into fists before marching off toward her home in the Seam. There was _no_ way she was going to let a boy from town, the mayor's _son_ of all people, get her heart racing.


	40. Girl From The Seam

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge hobbled around the streets of town with a basket in her hand. She needed to find some sort of work, some way to bring income in for her family. Ever since her father had died in the mine explosions her mother's headaches had gotten worse. They were so bad she wasn't able to get out of bed anymore; Madge had to provide for the two of them without aid.

If anyone found out Madge's mother was ill like this then they wouldn't hesitate to put Madge in foster care. It didn't matter that Madge hated the Seam, she'd hate foster care much, much more.

So she wandered the streets. It was the dead of winter, snow was falling quickly from the sky. All Madge wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Her stomach grumbled, her snares had caught nothing. She hadn't eaten in days and she wasn't about to ask Katniss for help, not after she won the Games.

Door after door, Madge knocked until she turned blue. She hated the town people, how they had everything, but she was getting desperate.

Warm, no, hot. Madge was suddenly burning up. She yanked the thin scarf off of her neck and deposited it in a heap of snow; she tore her measly jacket off and collapsed on the ground. She was shaking, her body was sweating despite her attempts to cool off, and then it all faded.

When Madge awoke she really _was_ sweating. There was a fire flickering and she lay next to it, covered in blankets. It took much effort to peel her eyes open. "She's awake," a small voice cooed. Madge's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone else speaking; she met the gaze of a young girl. Her hair was dark, her eyes were gray, and she was dressed in the nicest clothes possible.

"Posy Hawthorne," the voice of the mayor's son traveled over and Madge rolled in her spot. "How many times have I told you that it's rude to stare?"

"Sorry, Gale," the younger frowned. "She looks like an angel." Madge snorted before she could stop herself, rubbing her hands over her face. Gale shooed the little girl, crouching down next to the one from the Seam.

"Why am I here?" Madge muttered. She could see the basket she had been carrying around over toward the door.

"Vick was out in the snow with friends," Gale told her, readjusting himself so he's sitting next to her. "He found you half frozen, passed out. You took your gloves and your jacket off; you were just lying in the snow. My mom said it was hypothermia."

"Great," she tried shoving herself up but Gale forced her back down. "I have to get home, Hawthorne, my mom's there all by herself…"

"I sent Rory," he said gently. "Just rest, okay? It was really scary, you were unresponsive, Madge." She frowned, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Besides, you're snowed in."

Madge tried to get up again but Gale grabbed her. "You don't understand, my mom's _sick,_"

"She's in good hands, now lay back down." Madge narrowed her eyes at him and he stared back. "And don't even _start_ with that charity nonsense you always go on about. I don't want you dying, alright?"

"Whatever," she snapped, crossing her arms. Madge tried to keep herself busy by staring in the fire, watching the flames leap. Gale Hawthorne was so frustrating, the way he thought he could just take care of her. She didn't need taken care of; she was fine on her own.

"Listen," Gale finally said. "Seeing you like that was scary. Your skin was blue, your heartbeat was slow…" he shakes his head. "I didn't think you…" Gale frowned. "Just stay. Please."

Madge dropped her gaze. "Thanks," she said weakly. "That's the only time you'll hear it."

He laughed, "I'll take it." He scrunched his nose, "If you're looking for work there's always us."

"_No_," she stresses. "You already overpay for strawberries, I don't need _handouts, _Gale." His eyes widened, she only ever used his name when she was tired, stressed. She dropped her head into her hands and Gale moved closer. "And then I have to go freeze half to death," a dry laugh escapes her.

"It's okay to ask for help, Madge."

"Not from you," she shook her head. "Never from you." But that was all she wanted. Help.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I really really like this AU. Separate fic, maybe one day? _


	41. Not Katniss

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I see how you look at her," Peeta crosses his arms from behind the bakery counter as Gale waits for his purchase.

"For the last time Mellark," Gale grumbled, "I don't like Katniss." Their interaction had been limited after the two Victor's returned home; Gale's heart just didn't belong to Katniss anymore.

"Not Katniss," Peeta rolled his eyes, shoving the paper bag forward. "_Madge_."

Now Gale rolled his eyes, "I don't like Undersee either." Gale reached for the bag but Peeta suddenly had a firm grip on it. "Listen, Mellark,"

"I don't know what happened while Katniss and I were at the Games but I know something did." Peeta wasn't an idiot; he could see how Madge's eyes followed Gale whenever she saw him. He saw how Gale always ended up at Katniss's when Madge just _happened_ to be over.

"You're off your rocker," Gale responded, snatching the bag. He had no intentions of discussing how he spent his time in the meadow with a pretty blonde. "We're not even friends. Never were." Had they passed friendship or sunk below it? He couldn't tell. He decided with neither. It was a fling.

"Seriously, Gale?" Peeta leaned over the counter. "Madge is my best friend, okay? You hurt her and I swear to God I will kill you." Gale raised his eyebrows and Peeta added, "And I just returned from the Hunger Games, so I think you might take my threat seriously."

"Not in a million years," Gale threw back. It felt like an empty threat in all honesty, Peeta wasn't the angry type. "You wouldn't lay a hand on me."

"Hurt Madge and we'll find out," Peeta retorted, crossing his arms again.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You're off your _rocker_, Mellark. Undersee doesn't have any business with me besides _strawberries_, alright?" Not since Katniss came back, anyway. Before, though, while Katniss was in the Games…. strawberries and ragged breath and lingering touches…

"Oh, but how you wish it were more. Please, Gale, enlighten me on your relationship with Madge." Gale pursed his lips and started for the door. "Can't hide your feelings forever, Gale!" But yes, Gale could.


	42. Game Night

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

After Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games a sort of tradition was formed. Every Saturday night Peeta would invite Madge and Katniss would invite Gale, and they'd have game night. Madge was the one who supplied the games, everything from Life to Monopoly. Tonight's game, however, was Sorry, the game of sweet revenge.

Every time Madge picks up a card that doesn't allow her to move out of the home she chews her lip and Gale fails to repress his smirk.

"Next time I get a card that gets me out of home I'll give it to you," Peeta tells Madge before sliding his yellow piece down the board.

"That's cheating," Katniss rolls her eyes, drawing a card and moving her own red piece.

"Madge doesn't have any pieces on the board!" Peeta says. "I feel bad for her!"

"I'll get a card eventually," Madge scrunches her nose.

"We've been playing for half an hour," Gale laughs, drawing a card that allows him out of his home slot. "This just obviously isn't your game, Undersee."

"I'll have you know, Gale," Madge flips a card, finally drawing one that allows her onto the board, "that every game is my game. I just happen to have _patience _and luck."

"Whatever," Gale watches at Katniss moves her piece forward, "you've still only got one piece on the board."

"Madge always does this," Katniss murmurs, "and then she wins. So watch your mouth, Gale."

"Yeah," Madge smirks. "Watch your mouth, Gale."

Gale raises his eyebrows as he draws his next card, a grin sliding onto his face before he can stop it. "Like I said, Undersee," he lays his card down and nudges Madge's blue piece back into the home area, "this just isn't your game." The card Gale used was able to send anyone back to start. Of course he chose her.

Madge takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth to keep from saying anything. "Gale," Katniss huffs, "that was rude." Gale smirks, finally reveling the fact that he'll _win_ for once.

"That was so uncalled for," Peeta groans. Madge keeps her mouth shut as the game continues on, waiting patiently for another chance to be on the board. When it happens, Gale pulls the same stunt, sending her back to her home space.

"Oh that is _it_!" she grabs her blue piece in her hand and chucks it at him. "You set this up!"

"I did not!" Gale says back, unable to stop the laughter that spills out of him. Her face is red, her eyes are wide. "You just don't have _luck_ tonight!"

"Gale Hawthorne!" Madge continues to throw her pieces angrily. "You're unbelievable!"

"I didn't set this up!" he laughs again. "Mellark did! He set the board up!"

"But you rigged the cards!"

"Guys," Katniss groans as Madge reaches for the pile of cards, chucking them at the boy across from her.

"Aw, guys," Peeta tries to stop as Gale tosses the cards back. "Come on, this isn't…"

"You just can't deal with the fact that I always beat you!" Madge shouts, dodging his green pieces and throwing them back.

"You just can't deal with the fact that you would have _lost_!" Gale says back.

"Guys!" Katniss shouts again, the two stop throwing whatever is in their hands and snap their heads to their friend. "Stop it, would you?"

"She started it," Gale mutters, letting the cards slip from his hands.

"I started it?" Madge's eyes widen. "Me?" Gale tips his head into a nod, as a smirk plasters on his face. "Gale Hawthorne, I swear to God…" she picks up another piece and tosses it at him.

"Undersee," Gale catches the piece. "You also don't have very good _aim_, so I suggest you stop trying to hit me." With that Madge balls her hands into fists, shoving herself from the game board and marching toward the door.

Once the slam echoes through the house Katniss groans. "Can't you two just _try_ to get along?"

"Can't you just stop inviting her?" Gale retorts.

"Don't pretend like you don't like her," Peeta grins. "Without Madge you wouldn't have any fun."

"Shove it, Mellark," Gale pushes himself away from the game board as well, starting toward the door and formulating an apology. Gale would _never_admit to enjoying Madge's presence, whether it was true or not. And it was very true.

* * *

_A/N: I loved writing this one!_


	43. His Strawberries

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge knocked lightly on the mayor's back door, waiting for his son to answer. She tapped her foot as she waited and tugged on her hair, slowly brushing the dirt off of her Reaping dress. She knew she wouldn't have time to return to her house and change before making this trade, it was too deep in the Seam to double back.

Rory was the one that answered, raising an eyebrow at the girl from the Seam before calling for his older brother. Gale rushed down the steps and shooed Rory away, sending him upstairs to prepare for the Reaping.

"You look nice," Gale smirked at the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. He was already in his Reaping outfit; the nice dress shirt he wore didn't differ much from his normal attire. She, however, really did look nice. It was strange seeing Madge in a dress but he wasn't complaining. Her hair also hung down her shoulders in waves instead of being tied up like it usually was.

"You look the same as you always do," Madge retorted, handing the basket over, "like a kid from town." Gale dug around in his pockets until he found the coins for the strawberries.

"Your insults are lacking, Madge," Gale let out a slight chuckle.

"It is Reaping day after all," Madge replied, handing him the basket. "I'm trying to be thoughtful."

"You? Thoughtful?" Gale snorted. "Nice try."

Madge lifted her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. Gale only ever teased back when Katniss was absent from trades. "Maybe I'm assuming the role of Katniss, considering she's home with Prim to prepare her for her first Reaping." Madge scanned her nails, "So take the weak insult and drop it, Hawthorne."

"That's more believable, yet I still just think you're just running out of witty remarks."

"_Maybe_ it's your last year," Madge scowled, "and I didn't want to say anything to upset your odds." She paused as Gale lifted his eyebrows, "Not that your odds were ever tragic."

Gale studied her for a moment; the terror she tried to hide from today glistened in her eyes. "How many entries do you have today?" he asked slowly.

"Not eight, that's for sure," she muttered. Eight, that was all Gale had. Being the mayor's son had its privileges. "Nineteen," she responded after seeing he wasn't happy with her answer.

"Oh," the smirk on his face dropped. He was sure there were other people with more but they weren't _Madge_. "Good luck."

Madge snorted, "I'd wish you good luck too, but it would appear that you don't need it." Finally she marched down the stairs, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Aw, that's not fair. You're going to feel awful if my name gets called!"

Madge smirked, "Hawthorne, your name wouldn't get called if you were the only person in the bowl." Gale rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face as he slid the door shut.

"Gale," Rory pounded down the stairs, straightening his shirt before they left for the Reaping. "Was she that girl you like?" Gale felt his face redden as he tipped his head into a nod. "She's from the Seam, you know."

"I know," Gale muttered back. Madge didn't _look_ like she was from the Seam with her pale skin and golden hair, but the dirt that streaked across her forehead was almost always evident. The Hawthorne family looked more Seam than the Undersee's, olive skin and darker hair.

"Dad would kill you if he knew," Rory frowned. People from the Seam weren't fondly looked upon in this household.

"That's why Dad doesn't know, and why you aren't going to tell him," Gale responded with a smile. "Now come on, we've got a Reaping to attend."


	44. Dance

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"The tie itches," Gale grumbled to his mother as he pulled on the collar of his Capitol issued dress shirt, "and the shoes are too tight."

"I don't care if your feet are on backwards," Hazelle said back. "We're at this party on account of Katniss's win, and we're attending as her _family_." Gale cringed, hating that word. He wasn't Katniss's cousin, nowhere close, yet here he was at one of her fancy parties.

Katniss had just been deemed Victor alongside Peeta Mellark and the Hawthorne family had the honor of being invited to the Undersee's mansion in order to celebrate. "Look, Gale," Rory pointed toward the girl descending the staircase. "It's that girl you always talk about."

Gale turned his head expecting to see Katniss strolling down the stairs, but was instead surprised by the noticeably nervous blonde who was coming toward them. "Hazelle," Madge smiled, "it's good to see you could make it!"

"It's nice to be here," the mother responded. "You look lovely," she noted, through a somewhat strangled voice. Of course it was true that Madge looked stunning, but Hazelle wished she could afford things like that for Posy. Madge smiled politely at the comment but was suddenly sidetracked by Gale who couldn't tear his eyes from her.

The blue dress she wore enhanced every feature she possessed, her hourglass curves, her subtle neckline and striking collarbone. "Would you like to dance?" Madge asked Gale who snapped himself out of his trance once she spoke. He raised an eyebrow, unhearing what she said, and she smirked. "Dance," she said again, gesturing toward the dance floor.

"I'm not a dancer," Gale said back simply.

"Oh, everyone's a dancer," Madge insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him out to the floor. Gale frowned as he placed his arms around her waist, checked his heart rate as her hands snaked around his neck.

"Undersee," he grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up Hawthorne," she smiled and pulled herself closer until their bodies were pressing. "You're here to celebrate, so at least _act_ like you're enjoying yourself." Gale forced a smile onto his face and Madge bit back a laugh. "See, much better."

"Really Undersee," the smile dropped from his face, "I can't dance."

"You're doing fine," she waved him off as they swayed to the beat. "Just follow my lead." Whenever she took a step to the left he followed, same with the right. "Now spin me."

"Spin you?" He raised an eyebrow as she spun herself on his hand. "Spin you," he repeated as he rolled his eyes, a genuine smile tugging on his lips. "I swear, you townies are ridiculous."

"You're just no fun," she chided back as he dipped her, threatening to drop her against the hardwood floor. "That's the spirit," she forced out through shortened breath. Gale pulled her back up and her hands found their way around his neck again, his lightly resting on her waist.

"You should see a Seam dance," he said quietly. "Now those, _those_ are fun."

"Maybe you could show me one day," Madge said lightly, a smile on her lips as she leaned against his chest and her eyes drifted shut.

"Maybe," Gale let it slip before he could stop himself, and he lowered his chin to her shoulder. Just as he started to feel comfortable with her arms around him and his heartbeat started stirring at every slight movement she made, Katniss strolled down the stairs.

The two forced themselves away from each other as the crowd stopped to cheer on the female Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Madge glanced at Gale out of the corner of her eye and bit back the smile she wanted to shine. "I'll take you up on that offer," she said quietly before striding off to give her congratulations to Peeta. As Gale watched her go he shook his head, considering taking up the offer as well.


	45. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale paced the corridor outside her office, his eyes stayed on his feet as he walked. Madge got off in ten minutes and there was no way he was letting her leave without apologizing. _Again_.

Ever since they discovered they both worked in District 2 they had been at each other's throats. Or well, Madge had been at Gale's throat. He wasn't sure why she disliked him so much, why she refused to spend even a few minutes in his presence.

She pushed her way out of her office and breezed past him. She had seen him pacing from the window between the hall and where she worked and tried her best to avoid him. She already had a long day; it didn't need to get any longer.

"Madge!" Gale called, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. "I need to talk to you."

"Let go of me, Hawthorne," she snarled, ripping her wrist from his grip. "I've already had a bad day I don't need you to make it worse." She picked up her footsteps and rushed to the elevator, unaware if he was following or not. Of course, he was, and he managed to get in the metal box before she could press the _door close_ button.

The second he was in and the door shut he pulled the emergency switch, locking them where they were. It was just to his benefit that no one else was there. "I'm sorry," he told her quickly. Her eyes widened as the alarm sounded. "Sorry for this, and for yesterday, but I needed you to hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out," she snapped. "God, you can't give me one day of peace!"

"I'm _sorry_, Madge! I didn't _mean_ to spill your coffee on you yesterday that was an _accident_…"

"For crying out loud, Gale," Madge collapsed against the back wall. "It's not about the coffee."

"Then why are you so irritated with me?" he asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about the paperwork last week, and you missing your ride, and…"

"It's not about any of that!" Madge threw her hands up and tugged on her hair. "It's not about any of that." He closed the distance between them and rested his arm above her. "And don't stand like that."

"Then what's it about?"

"I said don't stand like that."

"What's it about?" he repeated slowly. Madge swallowed, glancing up into his deep gray eyes.

"You've always been awful to me," she finally forces out. "Back in the District, and you think all of a sudden you can come here and just act like we're friends?" She rolled her eyes to hide her oncoming tears as he leaned closer. "You act like nothing happened in the past, like everything was just forgotten. Don't you remember how you treated me?"

"And I'm sorry," he said gently. "Really, I am." She shook her head and dropped the gaze, focusing on the ringing of the elevator alarm instead of Gale's proximity to her. "You think if I didn't care I wouldn't be here?"

"You hated me."

"I never hated you," still, he leaned closer. "I tried to, and I couldn't." Again she shook her head. "Madge," he murmured. "Do you hate _me_?" Unable to respond she dropped her gaze. "Do you hate me?" he repeated, leaning down closer so she could feel his breath. "Because I don't hate you. I never did."

"Gale," she exhaled once before he pressed his lips against hers. Her hand reached up to cup his face but she dropped it at the last second.

"And you don't hate me," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Yes I do," her voice quivered and he smirked. "You never… you, you…" Again his lips were moving gently against hers. "You revolting…" Madge couldn't figure out if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer, his lips were against hers again, "…close minded…" he nipped against her as she tried to figure out an insult, "…bastard!"

"I like you too, Undersee," he teased, kissing her one last time before flicking the elevator out of the emergency brake and letting them carry on their way.


	46. Tiger

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

The noise from behind the bush causes Gale to draw his bow. He hasn't been hunting in a few days; his head is muddled with thoughts of the Hunger Games. He knows anything that shakes the bush like this will probably flee before he can get a good shot, but he has to get ready to aim just in case. Imagine his surprise when a blonde falls forward on her hands, grumbling under her breath.

"Undersee?" Gale lowers his bow and offers her a hand. Madge lifts her gaze and accepts the help up, frowning as she dusts dirt off of her dress. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"My cat got out," she says before starting her search again. Gale raises an eyebrow and follows her tiny footsteps. "Here, kitty kitty kitty…" Madge makes a clicking noise with her mouth and groans. "If she's out through the night," she shakes her head, "I don't want to think about it." She turns back to Gale. "Will you help me look?"

Gale's taken back by the request. He hadn't meant to stumble upon her, nor did he have any intention of helping her. "I'm kind of…" he trails off as her eyes drop. Madge already knows his excuse, he's hunting. He's got the bow and arrow to prove it. She just thought, for _once_, _maybe_ he wouldn't make a snooty comment about her being from town and just help her. He hadn't made the comment yet but it was in his eyes, how he didn't have time to help someone like _her_.

"It's alright I'll do it myself," she mutters, starting toward an unmarked trail in the woods. She started her search again when she heard Gale snicker from behind her. "What _now_?"

"You're following a rabbit trail," Gale shakes his head. "How do you know your cat's in the woods anyway?"

"I followed her all the way out here," she mutters in response. "She slipped under the fence and it took me a bit longer to follow." Madge crosses her arms and eyes up the hunter in front of her. His face is blank beside the slightest upward curve to his lips. "If you're busy then just go be busy," Madge drops her arms and sighs, starting in a different direction. "I'll find her myself."

"Previous knowledge indicates that when an animal is being followed," Gale suddenly says, "that they'll know. And they'll just keep running away." Madge stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sit by some tree and wait, your cat'll find you." Madge chews on her lip as she decides if she wants to trust the hunter or not. His eyebrows shoot to his forehead, "What, you don't believe me?" Madge goes to say something but he beats her to it. "Right, because you've been in the woods so many times before. Go find your cat, have fun getting lost."

Madge looks around at the trees that surround them, she's _already_ lost. So she does what he says, she picks a tree and sits down quietly, keeping her gaze away from his. "I'll just be here, then." Gale guffaws, taking the tree across the clearing from her. "What're you doing? I thought you were busy."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're already lost, Undersee." She frowns, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "We'll get your cat then I'll take you back to the fence with plenty of daylight to go." Madge starts picking at some grass and Gale watches with curious eyes. "I didn't know you had a cat." Madge keeps her mouth shut, chewing on her cheek. "What's his name?"

"Her," Madge snaps, dropping her gaze from the snickering Hawthorne. "We got her last year, her name's Tiger."

"Tiger? Really?" Again Madge keeps her mouth shut. She rests her head backwards against the tree and takes a deep breath, willing the tears out of her eyes. She hadn't had the cat very long but it was a great comfort to her, especially now with Katniss gone. "Aw, hi," Gale suddenly says, his voice dropping down to a quiet purr. "You must be Tiger." Madge's eyes snap open as Gale pulls a black and orange striped cat into his lap. "This your cat?" Madge nods her head and crawls across the forest floor, uncaring if her dress is getting grass stains.

"How'd you know she'd come?" Madge asks quietly, her hand slowly stroking her kitten.

Gale smirks, "I didn't." He was almost hoping she wouldn't.


	47. Mayor's Daughter

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale was too lost in the moment to notice anything going on around him. All he could feel, see, was Madge. The way her lips gently played against him, how her body fit perfectly in his arms. He supposed he should have been paying more attention for the door to open, but he didn't care. Madge was his, her lips, her taste, all his. Just as his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt he heard his mother clear her throat and knew the moment was lost.

The two parted faster than humanly possible, each sticking to opposite ends of the couch. Gale had brought Madge home for the afternoon because he knew his family wouldn't be home. He didn't bother to ask _when _they'd be home, however, which was the problem.

Hazelle has her hands on her hips, her eyes flickered between her son and the daughter of the mayor. Madge tugged on her blonde hair and kept her eyes downcast, straightening her shirt and trying to make herself as presentable as possible.

After Hazelle shooed Rory, Vick, and Posy up the stairs, she crossed her arms and continued to stare at the two. Gale was the first to talk considering Madge was completely mortified. "Mom," he said quietly, "this is Madge."

"I know who she is," Hazelle frowned. Madge was the girl that brought Gale the morphling after his whipping. Madge was the mayor's daughter. "What I'm wondering is why she's here, on my couch, with you." Madge lifted her eyes for a moment but instantly dropped them when Hazelle glanced in her direction. "Not that I'm blaming you, dear," she said to the girl.

"I should be going," Madge suddenly said. "My father will probably worry… it's getting late…"

"Yes," Hazelle nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

"I'll walk you," Gale stood as Madge did. Under his mother's gaze he added, "To the door." Hazelle tipped her head once and watched as her son guided her to the small door. "Sorry," he said under his breath, dipping down and pressing his lips to hers quickly. Madge squeaked, knowing his mom was probably still watching, but Gale just pulled her closer.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Madge replied, her hand lightly brushing across his cheek. He nodded, opening the door and ushering her out into the crisp autumn night. Once she was out of view he shut the door and returned to his place on the couch.

"That's Mayor Undersee's _daughter_, Gale," Hazelle started to pace in front of him. "You can't just take her around like she's some ordinary _girl_."

"I know, Mom," he muttered.

"You can't keep this up, either! Bringing girls home like this is the slagheap! I won't allow it!"

"She's not _like_ other girls," Gale stresses, running one of his hands through his hair. Hazelle paused in her pacing and raised an eyebrow. "She's different."

"If you're only with her because Katniss is back in the Games then I demand you to…"

"That's not it," he shook his head and groaned. "I mean maybe at first but now," Gale rubbed at his temples. "She's different."

"You mean to tell me," Hazelle took the seat next to Gale, "that you and the mayor's daughter are actually _seeing_ each other?"

Gale jerked his head into a sort of nod, "You could say that." A thin smile formed on his mother's lips as he figured out how to continue. "She doesn't… she doesn't treat me like I thought she would. She genuinely cares, Mom. It's… it's weird. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Chances are this won't end well," Hazelle sighed and threw her arm around her son. She knew plenty of stories where the miner fell in love with the merchant, only to have his heart broken. "But I trust your judgment, hun." Gale smiled, dropping his head a bit. "I just don't need to see it. That means no more of whatever I walked in on, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," Gale nodded once, though his stomach protested. "None of that." Not here, anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Crying because Hazelle was right because of the bombing ;~;_


	48. Seam Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale watched as that filth from the scum pressed his lips against those of Madge Undersee. It didn't matter that Madge was from the Seam, she was different, she deserved better than those perverted guys that only wanted someone to kiss.

"Enjoying the show?" Madge called out, realizing Gale had been watching. He blinked once, dropping his gaze. She pushed the boy in front of her out of the way and made her way over to him. "Listen I know you get your kicks from watching things like that but…"

"Why are you with him?" Gale asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Madge paused for a moment before saying, "I'm not."

"Then why are you kissing him?" Madge was unable to answer that question. Maybe the pressure from Katniss in the Games finally got to her, maybe she was tired of feeling lonely. "You're better than that, Madge." With that Gale walked away, leaving a dumbfounded girl watching him trail down the hallway.

That was on her mind the rest of the day. _You're better than that_. No one had ever said that to her. Sure, guys said lots of things, but never anything like that. It was always about her waist or her hair but never about _her_. She never had a good _personality_, never had any real _options_.

So after school she marched to the Hawthorne house and pounded on the door. "What did you mean?" Madge demanded once Gale opened the door. He raised an eyebrow before she continued. "About me being better than that. What did you mean?"

"You know what I meant," he replied.

"The rumors aren't true, you know," she suddenly said. "About me. They're not true." The rumors about her and the slagheap, how she took a new guy every night. Everyone thought she was a slut from the Seam but she wasn't. "I don't know what I did today, kissing him like that, I'm not usually like that."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Gale said. "I get it, you're lonely now that Katniss is gone and…" he trailed off as her face crumpled. He opened the door so she could come in, and after a bit of hesitation she did so. Her footsteps were nervous. No matter how many trades she made with the Hawthorne's, she had never been _in_ their house.

"You wouldn't understand," she tells him as she studies the piano in the sitting room. "You've never been lonely a day in your life." Too many siblings, too many friends. People weren't intimidated by Gale because he was the mayor's son, his good looks wouldn't allow it, nor would his charisma.

He watched as she circled the room, unsure of what she wanted to look at. "Then tell me what it's like."

"That wouldn't make you understand," she grumbled. "It would just make you pity me and I don't need that."

"What is with you and pity?" Gale laughed, and then groaned. "I swear, you think the whole world wants to offer you charity! Sometimes people_genuinely_ _care_, Madge."

She spun around to face him, "Do you?"

Gale nodded once before saying, "Yeah. I do." They stared at each other for a bit, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones with such an intense gaze she had to look away.

"I should go," she said quickly, starting toward the door. "I don't even know why I'm _here_," Madge went to pull her hand through her hair but Gale grabbed her wrist.

"Will you come back?" The words confused her, so she let them hang in the air for a bit. "Tomorrow?"

Why he asked, she never knew. Why Madge nodded yes, she couldn't figure out. How she ended up at his house the next day was a mystery. But she did, and every time he asked if she'd come back she said yes. Because he cared, he really did, and she wasn't going to pass up someone like that. Someone who asked what _she_ wanted. Someone who made _her_ feel less lonely.


	49. Kicked Out

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale had told Madge to wait until he arrived, but she couldn't. She couldn't let her father explode with Gale there, so she slipped out the news quickly. And just as planned, her father exploded.

"Pregnant?" His voice boomed off every wall in their house. "How could you be pregnant? You aren't _married_! Who's the father? Margret Undersee," his voice hissed question after question that she was too timid to answer.

"G-Gale," she finally choked out. "Gale Hawthorne."

That was the final straw, the fact that the baby happened to be one of the Seam. Her father didn't hesitate to push her out the door, slamming it behind her. His fit of rage could be heard from the streets, the broken vases and smashing of plates.

She didn't get to say goodbye to her mother, her nanny, Madge sat on the porch and wept, unsure of where to go next. Gale lumbered upon the scene and quickened his pace when he heard her crying.

"Madge?" Gale rushed to her side, lowering himself on the porch next to her. "What's wrong?" She winced when she heard a plate crash inside, and then let out another sob. "Did you tell him?" She nodded weakly, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"He k-kicked me out," she stuttered into his chest, pulling herself closer. "I knew he w-would I just kept hoping…"

"Shhh," he stroked her hair gently. Once they heard another plate break he helped her up. "Let's go to my house." She nodded slowly, clinging to his arm. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"What if your mom…" she trailed off and kept her mouth shut, wondering if Hazelle would just kick them out too. Gale knew what Madge was asking but decided not to answer, knowing he couldn't predict how his mother would react.

Their walk to the Seam was quiet; Madge bit back every sob she wanted to release. Thoughts raced through her mind, who was she now that she wasn't the mayor's daughter? Could she _be_ just Madge Undersee? All on her own?

They pushed open the door and Madge's chin started to quiver when she saw Hazelle. "Madge," she nodded politely at the blonde. "It's late," she turned to her son, "what's wrong?"

"Madge got kicked out," he replied quietly. "Can she stay here?" Hazelle raised an eyebrow but tipped her head yes.

She asked, "What happened?" Madge's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, only to have Gale pull her back gently.

"Madge is…" Gale trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Madge is pregnant." Now both of Hazelle's eyebrows rose but she kept her mouth shut. "We… we didn't plan for it to happen, we were going to get married first, but…"

"I'm so sorry," Madge choked out. "I'm so _ashamed_…" Hazelle shook her head and crossed the room to the blonde, pulling her into her arms.

"Don't worry sweetie," Hazelle said quietly. "You're always welcome here. My son loves you, I love you, it's okay." Madge nodded but still continued to cry in her arms. Hazelle turned to her son who was watching with pained eyes before mouthing _it's okay_. He nodded once, pulling his hand through his hair.

"You p-probably think that I'm," Madge started, but Hazelle cut her off.

"I don't think anything less of you, Madge," she cupped her cheek and forced Madge to look into her eyes. "Nothing. Do you understand? You're supposed to be happy, you're having a _baby_." Still, Madge nodded weakly. "It's going to be a stunner, that one," Hazelle said lightly. "You and Gale combined?" Madge let out a watery laugh and hugged the woman again.

Gale led Madge back to his room and glanced over his shoulder at his mother who now wore a gentle smile. "Thanks, Mom." Hazelle tipped her head once and then let the two carry on into his room. Gale sat Madge on his bed and brought her chin up. "We're going to be okay," he said quietly. She nodded, allowing him to press his lips against hers.


	50. Zombies

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It was times like this that really made Madge's skin tingle. When they would lay together at night listening to the crackle of the fire of the team on watch and the wind blowing through the trees. She didn't have to think about the mutts, the undead, she could just think about Gale and how he was here holding her.

"I'll never let anything hurt you," Gale whispers, watching as Madge's eyes glaze over. "Okay?" She nods, considering that wasn't what she was thinking of. Just his warmth, the way his arms were secure around her back. Gale closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers softly. "You're beautiful," he says, watching her cheeks spark with pink. His mouth curves into a smile and her fingers trail across his lips.

Madge's touch causes his stomach to twist, again he leans in to her and captures her lips in a chaste kiss. Gentle, slow, he wants time with Madge to be savored and well spent. Who knows when they could be taken from this earth?

Once he pulls away Madge curls into his warmth, closing her eyes and forcing the nightmares from her thoughts. _Gale, just think of Gale_. As if reading her mind he leans down and quickly kisses the tip of her nose. Gale leans back and curls his fingers through her golden hair, listening to her steady breathing as he tries to fall asleep.

Before Madge can stop herself she quietly says, "I love you." As her words hang in the air she doesn't regret them. Only when Gale's eyebrows knit painfully and he slowly sits up does she question what has happened. He pushes himself from her, getting up and exiting the area without uttering another word to her.

Madge stays down and runs her hand over the spot he had just been laying in. Still warm. She knows he won't be back tonight and it takes her hours to fall asleep on her own.

Gale paces the area where others keep watch and racks his brain for something he should've said. In a time like this, a time when every day could be their last, how was he supposed to love her back? He wants to, _God_ he wants to, but what happens when they kill her just like they've killed everyone else?

* * *

_A/N: Just FYI, gadge in the zombie apocalypse is on my to-do list c: I write stories that aren't gadge (shocker!) and they're just about zombies, so why not combine the two? Won't be for a while, though. I was just feeling a bit inspired. Here, have some random everlark!_

* * *

"And I need everyone to form a tight circle, alright? Medic station at the center, that means my mom and…" Katniss was shouting orders at the top of her lungs, her throat was starting to turn raw. "I need a team on watch at all _times_. We're not letting anything happen to these people!"

"Katniss," Peeta tugged on her arm but the brunette continued making a list of things to do. Gather weapons, collect food. "_Katniss_," Peeta said again, his voice desperate. "You need to take a moment to breathe." Once she looked over at him everyone went off to do what had been instructed, anything to keep the undead from reaching their camp in the woods.

"I don't have time for that," Katniss shook her head and prepared to march forward. "I need to help with defense, my aim is the best we've got…"

"_Breathe_," Peeta said again. "You're scaring people. You're their _leader_, you need to remain calm." Katniss swallowed tightly, she _was _remaining calm. In fact, she was remaining calm while making sure everyone was safe. "Sit down," he instructed. After seeing the look of annoyance in her eyes he sighed, "Gale's got this covered for now, alright?" Katniss looked up to see her best friend continuing orders where she left off. "Now sit."

Eventually, Katniss sat down. People scurried around her treating wounds, trying to heal bites, making piles of food or a makeshift fence. "I can't do this, Peeta," she said quietly. "I can't. I can't do this."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand gently, "Yes you can." Katniss began to shake her head, this was too big a responsibility. Protecting half the District, feeding them, she can't lead a group this large. "You're Katniss Everdeen. We made it through the Hunger Games, we can surely make it through this."

"This is _different_," she stressed. Of course it was different. Instead of 22 other people she had to worry about killing her it was now the entire population of Panem. The undead. The mutts the Capitol made for sport gone wrong. "I can't just protect us, I have to protect _everyone_."

"No you don't," Peeta said quietly. "You're their leader, not their lifeline. Things will settle, everyone's just panicked right now. Once things get into a routine then it will be easier to manage." Still, Katniss shook her head. She had to protect her sister and her friends, everyone in the District that had made it out of the chaos. "Katniss," Peeta pleaded. "We can get through this. We can."

Katniss lifted her head from her hands and looked toward him. "Together?"

Peeta nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. "Together."


	51. Murderess

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

He had heard rumors about her, about the girl who would do any job no matter how dirty it was. Assassination, cold blooded murder, anything that involved killing she would do it. Of course, Gale thought they were just rumors.

They weren't.

She was ordered to District 2 by someone higher up in order to take out the leader of some rebels, a group of people who threatened the safety of the Republic of Panem.

Her voice carried through the wall, and Gale couldn't help but hold his ear up to listen. "It doesn't sound like too hard of a job to me," the girl said. There was something about her voice, something familiar that Gale couldn't lay a finger on.

"Your skill are very useful indeed, ma'am. May I ask how you started in this business?"

The girl laughed dryly, "Started back in my District when the firebombing occurred." Gale raised an eyebrow and inched closer to the door, trying to see if he could peek through and catch a glimpse of her. "Someone told me they'd get me out but they never did. I had to fend for myself."

"That so?"

"So when the Peacekeepers came to clear everyone out that had _survived_ the bombing and I got my hand on a gun…" she trailed off. "Easy to do if you've got enough resentment built up."

The murderess and the man she was talking to, someone who worked for Gale, started toward the door. Gale inched backwards along the wall. "And who's this resentment for? The Capitol?"

"Boy who was supposed to get me out," she said angrily. "If I ever find him, I swear…"

The man she was with snorted, "Is he on your to-do list?"

"Might as well be," she said simply. "He left me to die."

The man asked, "What's his name? Maybe after you get this job done I can help you find him."

"Hawthorne," she spat out. "Gale Hawthorne." On the other side of the wall Gale's eyes widened. The two pushed their way out of the room and Gale saw what he had least hoped to see, a flash of blonde hair. "I don't even know if he's still alive."

The two turned just in time to watch Gale stumble backwards out of shock. "Oh," the man nodded. "He's still alive." Madge Undersee was standing in front of him, her eyes narrowed and filled with an indescribable hate.

She flipped the gun that hung off of her back and aimed it at him. "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you right now," she hissed, snapping off the safety and pulling the hammer back.

"Miss Undersee," the man placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her to lower her gun. "Commander Hawthorne is the best leader we've got here in District 2."

"You think I care?" Madge snapped but threw the gun down anyway. Gale held his hands up defensively as he took in the girl in front of him. Her golden blonde hair, her unforgiving blue eyes. She was alive. "He left me to _die_."

"No," Gale shook his head and forced the word out. "I went to your house, it was already…" Madge's eyes softened but she kept her jaw locked. "I tried, I thought you were gone…"

An announcement rang through the building that Madge Undersee was needed in the front and she threw her hands down. "We're not done with this Hawthorne," she jabbed her finger in his chest and marched down the hall, not looking back.

Gale watched her go, swallowing back everything he wanted to spill out. "I thought she was dead," he tells the man who lingered back. "That's the only reason I didn't get her out."

"Well, Commander," the solider frowned. "I think you'll have a hard time convincing _her_ of that."


	52. Snatchers

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Hey! Undersee!" Voices traveled down the street to the blonde, who only averted her eyes when she heard them calling. They had longer legs then she did, and Madge couldn't walk fast enough to lose them. "What you got there, eh?"

Madge has seen the boys before around school. They were a few years older than her and from the Seam. "Nothing," she tightened her grip on the bag and continued to walk.

"I highly doubt that," one of them replied, reaching for the bag and attempting to pry it from her grasp. It was over her shoulder, hard enough to get a grip on, but they managed.

"Please," Madge shook her head. "It's for my mother, she's sick, she…"

"I don't got a mother," one of the boys said.

"And I don't got a father," the other added, "so I think you should be _appreciative_." Madge shivered at their words and continued to walk, keeping her grasp on the bag. "Give it here,"

"_Please_," Madge said again, chewing on her cheek. "Don't, I…" they snatched it from her hand and snickered as they tossed it back and forth. "That… that's mine, that…" Her voice never lifted above much of a whisper.

She forced back her tears and clenched her jaw to keep it from quivering. Just as she was about to give up and go home empty handed a voice stopped everyone dead in their tracks. "Give the bag back." Madge looked up to see the stony expression of Gale Hawthorne; a certain anger glistened in his eyes.

"Aw, come on Hawthorne," one of the boys playfully pushed him. "She's got money at her _disposal_. One measly necklace isn't going to ruin her."

"I said give the bag _back_," Gale stepped closer and pushed Madge behind him. The girl was frozen in shock, unable to move other than follow where he placed her.

"We could eat for a year if we sold this! It's solid _gold_!"

"I'm gonna say it one more time," he muttered, taking one more step closer.

The boys looked down at the bag and snickered. They thought the fight was in favor, two against one. So they taunted, "Or what?" Gale didn't hesitate to rear his arm back, throwing his fist forward and knocking one in the jaw.

The boy who had the bag started to run but Gale was quick, rushing after him and pulling his shoulder back. Once he was him again Gale punched him in the nose, not caring as the crunch echoed through the streets. The bag fell from the thief's hand and Gale picked it up, flexing his hand and returning the bag to the blonde.

"T-Thank you," she said quietly, slowly taking it into her own hands. He nodded once but she rested her hand on her forearm. "Really, Gale. Thank you."

He shrugged before saying, "Let me walk you home." Madge accepted his request, sliding the bag over her shoulder and walking quickly next to him. "Do those scumbags bother you often?"

"No," Madge replied. "Not before today."

"Good," Gale nodded, flexing his hand again. "Don't walk anywhere at night alone, alright?"

"Sure," she glanced at his knuckles. "Are you hurt?" He waved her off but she slowed her pace, grabbing his hand. "Gale, you're bleeding." He frowned, watching as they stopped under a streetlamp so she could examine his fist.

"I'm fine," he said, pulling his hand out of hers. "Worry about yourself. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said simply. "But _you're_ bleeding…"

"I'll clean it up when I get home," he replied as they stopped in front of her house. "Let me know if they bother you again."

Madge walked up her porch but stopped before she reached the door. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before," she called to him. Gale turned back, the corners of his mouth lifting in a minuscule smile. "Thank you."

He watched her a moment before responding, "You're welcome." And then vanished into the night, nothing but the tingle of his hand in hers to remind her what he had done.


	53. Delly's Dead

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge chews the inside of her cheek as Gale Hawthorne enters the room. It's strange enough to see him not coated in a layer of coal dust, but even more so to see him here, in Peeta Mellark's house.

He doesn't nod or acknowledge her existence, only takes the seat at the other end of the couch. Peeta's too busy rushing back and forth in the kitchen to have realized that he's entered.

Gale finally turns to Madge when he realizes Peeta won't be back for a bit. "So it's just us?" he asks, his face taking on a scowl.

"No," Madge replies softly. "Delly should be here soon."

"Gag me," Gale mutters under his breath. Not only is he against planning a surprise birthday party for Katniss who he _knows_ is going to hate it, Gale's against being around other _people_. Especially townies. "Delly Cartwright?"

"She's the only Delly I know," Madge murmurs back, amused at his expression. Gale drops his head into his hands and rakes his fingers across his face. "What, you don't like Delly?"

"No offense," Gale pulls his head up, "but I don't like people from _town_."

"Fair enough," Madge notes. "I almost thought we had something in common."

Gale smirks before he can stop himself. "You don't like Cartwright?"

The blonde shrugs, lounging back in her seat. Her eyes scan the room to make sure Peeta is preoccupied and won't be listening. "She kind of irks me."

"No kidding."

"I had this dream once," Madge says, fighting the smile from her lips. "God, it was right after she really made me mad." Gale, not interested in the dream whatsoever, turns away from her and begins to study the walls. He still isn't used to being in a Victor's house. "I killed her."

Gale's head snaps back to Madge Undersee faster than humanly possible. For the first time all day he's grinning. "That so?" Madge nods, pulling on the tips of her hair. "And how'd you manage that?"

"Oh, it wasn't simple," Madge beings. Gale leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and widening his eyes, urging her to continue. "She squirms, so it was hard to tie her hands up. Rope burns after awhile, too, so that was unpleasant."

"Please tell me you used duct tape."

"Well you'd have to if you wanted to shut her up," Madge laughs. "She wouldn't stop _screaming_."

Gale leans back, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're something, you know. Planning to kill your own friend in cold blood."

"I didn't _plan_ to kill her," Madge murmurs, though she's smiling. "It just happened."

"So if you _were_ planning to kill her, all this information would just so happen to be in handy?" Madge nods, shrugging innocently. "So you'd tie her hands behind her back –"

"And her ankles," Madge interjects.

"Okay, you'd tie her wrists and ankles together and duct tape her mouth. Then what?"

"Kill her, obviously." Madge doesn't want to get into the details. It's all fun and games after all, nothing serious.

"You're stuck with a body," Gale notes pointedly, raising his eyebrows and waiting for her to continue.

Madge scoffs, "I'm the mayor's daughter, it'd be easy enough to hide a body."

She almost expects him to tease her about her wealth or angrily mutter something about her father. Only Gale doesn't, he just asks, "And if that fails?"

Madge smirks, "I guess I know who to call then." Gale's eyes brighten as she licks her lips, nodding her head toward him.

"Guys," Peeta rushes in to the room, obviously distressed. "Delly's _nice_. Besides, I'd appreciate it if you didn't plan a murder in my _living room_."

"We're not planning." Madge sniffs, crossing her arms. "We happen to need this information _just in case_."

Madge sits upright in her seat when a voice chimes in, "Just in case what?"

Gale snorts, turning to the bright smiling girl who just entered the room. "Don't you worry about it, Cartwright," he says, his eyes glazing over with mirth.

"Good," Delly cheers, "Because I've got some great ideas! I happen to know that Katniss loves it when…" just as Gale goes to tune her out he witnesses Madge rolling her eyes, but forcing a believable smile to her friend. He bets she wishes she had duct tape.

* * *

_A/N: Somebody requested this a reaaaaaaaally long time ago as a joke I'm pretty sure but the idea was always so silly, Gale and Madge planning to kill Delly. I actually love Delly, and this was all a joke. No hard feelings! Lots of fun to write._


	54. Drunken Nights

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

They both woke up unsure of what to do. Madge had her body tangled around Gale's, her head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his ankle was twisted with hers. The second the sun streamed through the window and caused Madge to stir she shoved herself away from him, almost falling out of bed.

The sudden movement is what got Gale to wake up, shifting when the warmth of her body was gone. Madge dove for her clothes that were scattered around his apartment, glaring at the empty wine bottle on the table. They had gotten so drunk they… they commit unspeakable acts, in her opinion.

Gale rubbed his eyes and let the moment sink in. He and the stuck up mayor's daughter had crawled into bed last night, giggling and full of passion. He remembers feeling her skin for the first time, tasting her bittersweet lips.

Madge wasn't a prick when she had a few drinks in her, in fact, neither was Gale. All differences had been set aside last night when they lost themselves in each other. Gale could hear Madge scrambling through the apartment so he made his way out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before entering the living room.

"I have _never_," Madge said under her breath as she slipped her dress over her head, "felt so _disgusted_ with myself than I do right now."

"Calm down, Undersee," Gale leaned against the doorframe to his room and smirked while he watched her panic.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down! We had _sex_ Gale Hawthorne!"

"I'm well aware of that," he replied. He was also very keen on the fact that the two could not stand each other. Not back in District 12, not here in District 2. How they ended up back in his apartment in the first place remains a mystery to him.

Madge shuddered as she pulled on her flats, "I'll just be going then."

"I never quite took you as someone who would do one-night stands," he said under his breath, watching her head for the door. She snapped around and widened her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know you were drunk," he said as if he had been reading her mind while she formulated an excuse. "But you knew what you were doing."

"I did _not_ know that I was…"

"Yes," Gale walked toward her. "You did." She swallowed once and balled her hands into fists. "No matter how much you act like you didn't like last night, _you did_, and you remember it just as well as I do." His eyes bore into her, "Am I correct?"

"You're an insufferable idiot," she murmured, reaching for the door again.

"And also correct," he noted, leaning on the front door before she could get it open. "Admit it. You like me."

"I can't _stand_ you," she corrected lightly, attempting to shove him out of the way.

"Then why'd you agree to come back and drink with me, hm?" Her eyes darted down to his exposed chest then back up to his eyes. She couldn't help wondering why he hadn't bothered to redress. It was overly distracting. "Admit it, Undersee."

She growled, "Do you even know my first name?"

"Margret Undersee," he rested his forearm on the door and leaned over her. "Madge, admit that you like me. You don't regret last night, in fact you wish you had done that a _long_ time ago."

"You're infuriating," she forced out through a strangled voice as he lowered his forehead to hers. "I was just another girl for you to…" she trailed off as he shook his head slowly. "Then what?"

"You've never been just another girl," he told her. "Don't you get it?" He laughed lightly as her cheeks flushed. "I couldn't stand you because I couldn't _have_ you."

"And you still can't," she said quietly, forcing his body away and reaching for the door handle. "You've got to try a bit harder than that, Hawthorne," she furrowed her brows, pounding out of his apartment with a scowl. Gale, however, was smirking as she stormed away. She never denied enjoying her night.

* * *

_a/n: Despite confusing words, it was consensual both ways. They blamed their actions on drinking when in fact neither were drunk, therefore both completely in control of their actions._


	55. Old Piano

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Sure, he had heard her playing the piano. Sometimes he'd be early on Sunday and would hear the simple tinkering of the keys through the thin walls of her mansion. He'd wait for the song to end before knocking.

And he had seen the piano. When the door was opened wide enough he could see the grand piano carelessly placed in the sitting room of the Undersee household, waiting to be played. It was never dusty, never dirty, always perfectly attended.

But Gale had never seen her playing the piano, creating songs from the tips of her fingers, witnessed the event firsthand. That was going to change today, however, or so it seemed.

After his usual rounds on the other side of the fence he returned to the Hob to make his trades. Things seemed off, but when the atmosphere was slightly dingy it meant someone was wrong and it was best to never question it.

"Could get us all arrested," Gale heard someone mutter.

Another person scoffed. "She was invited here."

Curiosity got the best of him and Gale strode over to the two, asking them what on earth they were possibly talking about.

"Got a townie in our midst," the elder answered. He gestured with his balding head toward the center of the Hob where the crowd had been forming. "Mayor's daughter herself is gracing us with her presence today."

The thought of Madge Undersee in his safe haven caused an uncontrollable rage to build up in the pit of his stomach. What the hell was going on in her mind that she thought she had the right to be here?

Gale elbowed his way through the eager women and brainwashed men, bent on telling her out and forcing her out of the Hob. Anger clawed at his throat as he reached the center of the room, and just as he opened his mouth to scold her for her actions, he froze.

He had seen the rickety old piano once or twice in the hob, shoved in the back of the room or used as a counter of a booth for trades. But Gale had never, once in his life, seen it cleaned like this, stationed in the middle of the building so someone could play it.

The piano was still broken, mostly. Covered in a layer of coal dust and missing a few keys. But it was playable. And Madge Undersee was playing it. And God, if that wasn't the most enticing thing.

She didn't seem to be out of her element because of where she was. In fact, she looked exactly like the belonged. Golden hair tumbling down her shoulders as she studied the notes in front of her. Jean shorts and a flannel shirt that could've been Rory's. Laughing along with everyone else when the key she hit made a funny noise because the piano wasn't exactly in tune.

Gale was frozen until the end of the song. And then she played another, and he remained frozen. Merely shifting in his spot to get a better view. And then it was over, gone and done with as if she hadn't even begun.

The crowd dispersed eventually yet Madge stayed where she was, collecting her sheet music and scraping one of the keys with her nail to get up a bit of coal dust. Eventually she lifted her gaze and met his; Madge nearly stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Gale," she said quickly, defensively. He didn't speak, he watched her cheeks run hot as she averted her eyes. "Before you explode on me about how I shouldn't be here I just—"

He shakes his head once and she immediately stops speaking. Slowly he let slip from him, "You don't need an invitation to play, Undersee." They watched each other a few moments until he lifted his eyebrows once and added, "You were good."

"Thank… Thank you," stammered Madge. "You watched?" Gale licked his lips and nodded. He smiled to himself as her cheeks went pink again, and then he tipped his head in her direction once before leaving.

* * *

_a/n: this was a request. you can always request things!_


	56. Benders

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Dammit," Gale grumbles, dropping his fist and letting the rock in front of him drop to the ground. With a deep breath he tries again, balling his hand into a fist and taking the proper form. He feels like a non-bender for crying out loud.

"That's the wrong stance," a breeze calls over his shoulder. Again Gale releases the piece of earth, turning quickly and sending the ground below the girl thundering in tiny waves to trip her. Before it reaches Madge she pushes down, a burst of air lifting her a few inches so she stays where she was. "You're too predictable, Hawthorne."

He growls, "What would you know about earth bending, Undersee?"

"That you're doing the wrong stance," she repeats, crossing her arms lightly in front of her. Her eyes scan his and his scowl deepens.

"Again I repeat, what would you know about earth bending? You're an air bender."

She smirks, "Maybe I'm the Avatar."

Gale turns away from her, attempting to lift the rock again. "Funny," he grunts. Maybe she is. She already has everything she could possibly want considering she's the mayor's daughter. It wouldn't surprise him.

"You can't bend inside the fences, Gale," Madge sighs, drifting over and placing her hand on his shoulder. "There are things installed to _prevent_ that." That would explain why he feels so much stronger in the woods, outside the fence.

Struck with a thought he whips back around to face her. Her hand drops as if he's burned her. "You just did. You bent."

"Air can't be controlled," she shrugs. "Besides, my family has the only air benders in the District. It's not like we're a problem."

"You're plenty a problem," Gale grumbles, finally giving up in his motions.

He had been practicing just in case. The Quarter Quell was this year and only benders were being reaped, aged 16 to 25. His father was a magnificent earth bender when he was still alive, though unable to stop the collapsing of the mine which killed him.

Gale needed a master, someone to train him just in case his name was picked from that stupid glass bowl when the day rolled around.

"You need to practice in the woods," Madge says lightly.

Again Gale groans, annoyed that she's still trying to speak to him. "Obviously."

It's not like he can just hop the fence in broad daylight. There's only an allotted amount of time in which Gale can actually be in the woods. Considering he has to work half the day it's very limited to be at one with nature.

With a huff Madge sends a burst of air in his face. "Sink into the ground, you idiot!" Gale blinks, stunned by the wave of wind, and shakes his hair out of his face. "The Capitol made it nearly impossible to _lift _the earth, not sink it!" Still, Gale blinks at her. "Use it to go under the _fence_. That's less obvious. It'll be dark by the time you come back and you can slip under without drawing attention."

"How do you—"

"Unless you're not good enough," she hums lightly, letting out a deep breath. "Wouldn't surprise me." Gale locks eyes with her and takes his stance, lifting his foot before stomping into the ground and disappearing into the earth. A few minutes later he appears on the other side of the fence, gasping for breath. "Forgot breathing room?" Madge calls amusedly.

Gale grumbles, waving his arm over his shoulder in annoyance before jogging up the hill on the other side. Air benders were too flexible, they knew how to get around too much.

* * *

_a/n: bender!Gadge c: So much fun to write, and I'm a major fan of A:TLA, so it was a good write for me. _


	57. Privileges Of Knowing

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

A knock on Madge's backdoor pulls her from the piano. She quickly scurries through the hall and into the kitchen, pulling open the door in a rush.

Gale Hawthorne stands on the other side, a basket of strawberries in one hand while the other is shoved in his back pocket.

Madge blinks a few times, processing the fact that he's in front of her. "Gale," she forces out. "I didn't know you'd be coming." She throws a glance over her shoulder to make sure no one's around and then digs for the golden coins she owes him. "You haven't brought berries in weeks."

"The fence," is all he says. It must be off again. He must be desperate to get money in anyway that he can. "I only need half because—" Madge ignores his instructions and gives him the full pay that he'd usually split with Katniss. She doesn't need to be reminded that her friend is in the Games again. "Thanks," he grunts as she takes the basket from him.

As Gale goes to leave Madge throws the basket on the counter and rushes out the door. He must hear the commotion because he pauses before he reaches the stairs, turning around to face her. Madge pulls the door shut before saying anything.

"I need to tell you something," she blurts out. Gale lifts his eyebrows in confusion at the outburst of the normally quiet girl. She lunges forward and wraps her arms around his neck, causing him to pause again.

"Undersee, what the hell are you—"

"They'll bomb us," she whispers fiercely. "Hold me closer." Gale does as she instructs and she lets out another breath, savoring his firm hold around her. "I heard them talking," she tell him quietly. "I wasn't supposed to be listening but I—I heard them say they'll bomb us."

Gale's voice drops to a husky level and his breath skirts across her skin. "When?"

"I don't know. It'll only happen if the tributes act out." He pulls her closer and Madge rests her forehead against his chest. "It'll send a message. That's what they said, that it'll send a message."

"And you know for sure? You didn't hear it wrong?"

"Gale," she leans back a moment to look into his eyes. "I'm not dim. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't know what I heard." Madge's eyes threaten to fill with tears and she drops her gaze. "Someone needed to know," she murmurs as her hands fall from around him. "I figured that you'd make off best with the information."

Gale's face remains a mask of cold indifference as his arms fall as well. "What about you?" Madge lifts her shoulders weakly and finally looks back up. His hand reaches up to lightly trace her cheek and Madge closes her eyes at his touch.

"Nothing might even happen," she chokes. Gale pulls his hand away as if he's been burned once she opens her eyes, and he shoves it back into his pocket. "It's all up to them in the Arena."

He nods once, searching her eyes one last time. "Let's hope they're compliant," he says gruffly. That's the true confliction, wanting them to break the rules yet knowing what will happen if they do. "Stay safe, Madge."

As he starts down her porch Madge finds herself wanting to say more. "If something does happen," she begins, but as he turns to face her again she can't finish. She meets his stormy grey eyes and forces a smile. "Never mind."

Gale nods once and then spins around again, marching from the Undersee's backyard for the last time. She should've said goodbye.


	58. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Have you seen Madge?"

The question pulls Gale from his many thoughts that are meant to keep him distracted from the 900 people he has to figure out a way to feed. He lifts his head and looks toward the voice, a ragged looking girl covered in ash.

"What?"

"Madge," the girl repeats. "Madge Undersee?" Gale narrows his eyes at the girl, trying to put a name to the face. "Thom said you might have seen her."

Delly Cartwright, Gale finally figures it out. She looks a bit broken, it might be why it took him awhile to identify her. She isn't smiling. Her yellowish curls are tied up and out of her face, and her pale skin is dampened with dirt and sweat.

"No," Gale finally answers. The girl in front of him blinks back tears and nods, going to turn away from him. "Why?"

"Oh," Delly wipes at her eyes and turns back to face Gale. "No one can find her. I'm starting to think that s-she didn't…" Delly trails off and lets out a deep breath, lifting her shoulders slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Gale squints at the lumpy girl in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"No one else really made it out," Delly chokes out. "Not from town." She glances up at Thom who stands a few feet away talking to her brother. "Not even my parents."

"Undersee's fine," Gale mutters in attempt to change the subject. "I bet she got out on some fancy hovercraft."

Delly blinks a few times and forces a smile. "Let's hope. Last I saw her house…" she trails off and shakes her head. She starts to walk away but Gale follows after her.

"Wait, what happened to her house?"

Delly spins back around and wipes at her eyes. "It… it caved in," she tells him. "And it was on f-fire." Gale swallows as she folds her arms across her chest. "That's why I was hoping she'd be here but I don't think…" She lets out a deep breath and looks back over her shoulder at Thom who's approaching the two. "Thanks anyway, Gale."

As Delly goes to join Thom and her brother Gale stops her again. "Hey, Delly," she pauses in her trek but doesn't turn around. "Will you let me know? If you find her?"

"Sure," she nods. But by the way her voice cracks, Gale's sure he won't hear from the yellow haired girl again. And he doesn't.


	59. Other Prisoners

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale rushes through the prisons, fog blurring his vision as he avoids the gunfire that rains down upon him. He doesn't know where the hell Mellark's cell is, this was not thought out very well. Then again with Haymitch in charge, is it ever?

He takes a moment to breathe and turns down a very uninviting corridor, the lights flickering above him on the wires that they hang. The entire prison is eerie, Gale blocks out most of it.

There are three people on the list that they need to get out. Three people and three people only. Peeta Mellark. Annie Cresta. Johanna Mason. Anyone else is just a risk. So when Gale peers into the first cell and finds none of them, his stomach clenches as he walks away.

And it happens again and again, it happens with every cell that he looks into. He's supposed to help them. He's supposed to be the _hero_ but he doesn't have the _time_, doesn't have the _manpower_ to save all of these people.

"_We've got Cresta,_" a muffled voice rings inside his head. Gale almost forgot he was wearing a headset. "_We're running out of time._"

Gale hurries his pace down the suffocating corridors trying to ignore their pleas. He just needs Mellark and Mason. Mellark and Mason and that's it. Then he can go.

He peers down into a cell that doesn't have anyone calling out for him. Maybe they're restrained, unconscious. Surely the sound of gunfire has woken them? Maybe it's one of the Victors he's looking for. When Gale glances through the metal bars and finds a blonde in a heap he almost dismisses it.

_Mellark and Mason_, he reminds himself. But there's something about the golden haired girl that makes him pause. _And Madge_. No, no it can't be her. She died in the bombings alongside everyone else he couldn't get out. Gale doesn't have time to waste and wallow.

"Gale?" her voice is barely a whisper but Gale hears it anyway. "Is that you?" He freezes in his steps and turns back to the cell. The heap on the floor is slowly trying to sit up. "Gale Hawthorne?"

"_Got Mason._"

Gale blinks in the direction of the blonde, trying to study her facial features and figure out if he's hallucinating. What if they sprayed some sort of loopy gas down the halls? She looks so out of place, so broken and scared. Bruises line her face, welts and rope burn claw at her wrists.

"Undersee?"

"_For the love of God,_" Haymitch's voice is through the headset. "_Get it together, Hawthorne._"

But he doesn't. He shoots off the lock on her cell and races into the room, bending down and helping her up. "Is it really you?" she asks in a squeak.

"Hold on to me," he says, scooping her into his arms. She barely weighs a thing, fitting into his arms like a doll would a child. She grabs his shoulder but obviously doesn't have the strength to do so for long.

"_We got him. Get back to the ship_." Madge whimpers and tries to tighten her grip, only to pass out moments later. Gale flings her over his shoulder and races through the prisons with ease.

And when they touch down in District 13 she's still unconscious. He carries her to the medical ward and holds her hand while they treat her. When she blinks open her sea blue eyes and finds him, Madge starts to shake.

"It's okay," he whispers, squeezing her hand once. "It's okay. We won't hurt you. I won't hurt you."

"You saved me," she says weakly. Gale shrugs and the faintest smile crosses her face. "I never thought I'd be safe again." His thumb rubs her hand and her eyes flutter shut. "Thank you."


	60. Baby's First Words

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It's not too audible; the first word of their child, but it's clear in Madge's mind. "Dada," their daughter Pax coos as she reaches for Gale. "Dadadadada," she keeps going on.

Gale laughs, like all fathers would, and snuggles their brown-haired beauty in his arms.

She's precious, Pax. The most gorgeous head of hair, curly and tumbling down her shoulders already. Tiny. Just as pale as Madge. But Madge clearly isn't the favorite of the two parents.

After they ease their daughter into her crib Madge busies herself with cleaning the dishes. Why couldn't her first word have been _Mama_? All Madge has ever wanted was children that she could smother with love, children that would love her right back.

"Madge," Gale calls for her, a twinge of frustration to his voice. He knows she cleans when she's upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde huffs, scraping away at a pan. "I just need to get this cleaned."

His hands slip around her waist and he rests his chin on her shoulder. "You're awful at lying to me, you know."

"I know," she grumbles. The pan slips into the sudsy water of the sink and she sighs. "What's wrong with me?" she asks him quietly. "I spend the whole _day _with her. Playing and changing her diapers and feeding her and…" Madge trails off, turning to face him instead of the sink.

"You're mad that…" Gale smirks, tightening his grip on her. "You're mad that Pax's first word was _Dada_?"

"I should've expected it," she mutters. "I mean I'm a _terrible _mother. I don't know how to be a parent! Mine were never around! You had to take care of your siblings you're such a natural and—"

Gale quiets her quickly, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle fashion. She eases backwards against the countertop as he leans over her. "I never knew you were the jealous type," he whispers against her. Madge makes some sort of noise of protest but Gale only snickers, pinning her further. "You're being insane."

"Am not," Madge frowns.

"You _are_. Pax absolutely adores you, Madge."

"But prefers you."

"Only because you're being jealous about it," he says back, teasing in his voice. She goes to be snippy at him but he slides his fingers around her wrists. "It's just a bunch of babble. There's absolutely no meaning to anything she says now. You know that."

Madge sighs. "Maybe." Gale bends down to kiss her again but is interrupted by a crying from the baby's room. They both turn, Madge instantly on her way to get Pax when she realizes she'll probably want Gale.

Her husband sighs, grabbing her waist and pulling her along with him. He releases his grip when they reach her door, Gale rushes in and lifts Pax from her crib, cradling her in his arms while Madge watches from the doorway.

Still, despite Gale's attempts to calm the infant, she fusses and tries shoving him away. He growls, clearly tired from the day. "Well then what do you _want?" _he asks his daughter, fully knowing she has no comprehension skills whatsoever.

But amazingly, she turns toward Madge and stretched out her arms. "_Ma_ma!" she cries. "Mamama!"

Madge blinks a few times, absorbing the image of her irritated yet still amused husband and her wiggling child. She rushes forward and pulls Pax into her arms. Her daughter instantly stops grumbling and rests her head on Madge's chest, quickly falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Gale laughs from where he stands and kisses Madge on the cheek as he passes her. "Just babble," he reminds her with a wink.


	61. Arranged Marriage

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge stands in the hallway of the Justice Building and wipes her sweaty hands on her poor excuse for a wedding dress. There are so many places she'd rather be than here. And the fact that this is her _wedding_, a day in which she should be celebrating, makes it so much worse.

She supposes it isn't her fault that her father arranged this marriage. Arranged marriages have been in Panem for as long as Madge can remember so that the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor. But she hates it. She never asked for this.

And to get technical, nothing is set in stone. If she had found a husband on her own before today then this wouldn't be happening. Her father resorted to an arranged marriage because things were looking bleak for Madge, and someone had to uphold the powerful name of Undersee somehow, even if it becomes hyphenated.

The boy across from her is almost good looking. Not the type of boy she likes, though. He's small. Not very tall in the least, and his eyes are bright brown. His name is Ross. Ross something, she's not even sure what her last name is going to be. And frankly, she doesn't care. She'll never use it as her own.

The only thing Madge knows is that she's going to marry him, whether she loves him or not, because her daddy said so.

Their children are sure to have blonde hair, considering both of them have it, and they're sure to be as pale as snow. Probably with awful immune systems too, as people in town are always sick.

Again Madge wipes her hands on her dress. The lace is terrible at absorbing sweat so she's left with sticky hands. It didn't have to be this way. For a while she was sure it would never come down to this. Only months ago she had been so happy. So carefree with someone _else_.

She pushes the thoughts from her head. Her happy times with _him_ only make right now ten times worse. No matter how much Madge wishes it were Gale Hawthorne standing across from her, the sad truth is that it isn't. And it can't be. And it won't ever be.

Ross shifts on his feet and tries to offer her a smile. Madge knows he doesn't want to be here either. Her father stands on one side while his on the other. This is almost like a business transaction. She's practically a sale. Might as well be.

Again her thoughts drift to Gale, the boy she had been seeing in secret for months. Boy, she almost laughs where she stands. Gale isn't a boy, he's a man. And that's exactly the reason why he broke it off. Boys have secret relationships, men don't. Boys mess around with girls from town for the hell of it, men don't.

He had always been so gentle with her, so kind. Not like the Gale Hawthorne she knew in her teenage years. The mines had changed him, he wasn't so tough anymore. She always thought it would make him more cruel, honestly, but it was quite the opposite. He was still the protective, determined guy who cared immensely for his family, but he wasn't openly rebellious or constantly degrading anyone for their status anymore.

She supposes it had to do a lot with his whipping, and maybe the fact that Katniss had won the Games.

But he was still Gale. Loud and proud, carefree and king of the world. In his eyes, anyway. Madge's too. She glances up toward the clock and sighs; it's about 6:30. Around this time Madge would usually be waiting in her backyard under her apple tree with her nose in a book. He'd come straight from work to get her, covered in coal dust and wearing a crooked smile, ready to tell her all about his day and the vulgar things Thom had told him.

The memory nearly makes her tear up.

"Miss Undersee," the official behind the podium turns to her. "Are you still with us?"

Madge blinks a few times before realizing he's addressing her. She might as well be paying attention, this is probably the last time she'll ever be called Undersee. "Yes," she nods. "My apologies."

"That's very alright." The official looks down in his packet and skims the words once, as though he hasn't married enough people to know how the procedure goes. "If there is anyone who objects to the marriage of Margaret Undersee and Ross Thurman, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Madge glances over her shoulder at the empty room and nearly scowls. Who could possibly step forward to protest? To object? She turns back to the official and sighs, a little too loudly. She catches her father's disapproving gaze and straightens her posture, pretending to look interested again.

"If there are no objections then I suppose we should move forward. Mr. Thurman, if you—"

"Wait!" a voice from the back of the room cries suddenly. "Wait, Darius hang on a second!" Madge spins around and faces the boy, no, man, who's rushed in. Gale's covered in coal and panting as if he ran all the way here. "Stop the ceremony, stop… stop the ceremony."

"Mr. Hawthorne," the official Gale called Darius frowns. It's odd he knows Gale by name but then again Gale's probably sold him something from over the fence. "You've missed your chance to object, you—"

"No," Gale snaps, marching forward. "No, you've gotta let me talk." Darius looks at him sadly, obviously internally debating if he should allow him. "_Please_."

"Go on, then," he nods.

Mr. Undersee frowns and goes to object but Gale beats him to it. "Madge, you can't marry this guy." The blonde blinks and looks toward Ross, then back at Gale. "You can't, you just…" he rubs his hands over his face and smears the bit of coal that coats his features. "You don't love him. You can't marry someone you don't love, Madge, that's the worst thing anyone could ask for."

"Gale," she says softly.

"No, don't do that," he shakes his head. "Maybe you don't love me anymore, or maybe you never did but you _don't love him_. You can't _do_ this to yourself!" She frowns and swats at her eyes. Now she's _really_ on the verge of crying. "What I did was stupid, Madge, I know that now! Leaving you like that without even talking," he shakes his head. "You can hate me for all I care just don't… don't marry him. I'm begging you."

"Gale," she tries again. Still he stops her.

"Don't marry him," he pleads. "Please. Please don't marry him." Gale's voice breaks off as he drops his gaze to the floor. "Madge…"

"Is that all you have to say, Mr. Hawthorne?" Darius asks. His voice is soft and Gale eventually nods, running his hands over his face. "Then I gotta ask you to leave."

As Gale makes his way from the room Madge can't help but keep her eyes on the floor. He reaches the door to exit but suddenly stops, turning back around. "Do you remember that time in the meadow?" he asks. The room stays quiet as he watches her. "Over the summer. When the fireflies came out." The blonde keeps her lips tightly shut, desperately trying to fight off the tears now. "Madge, do you remember?"

"Yes," she chokes out. "I remember."

"You just… you just sat there with this look on your face," he continues, though with an obvious struggle. "Like you could spend the rest of your life there with me. Just watching fireflies. No cares in the world."

Madge bites down on her lip to keep it from quivering. Because she would've. She would've spent the rest of her life there with him. He had held her close, his chin resting on her shoulder as the insects lit up the sky. And Gale would whisper little things to her that would make her heartbeat increase. And he would rub his thumb in circles on her hip and kiss her neck.

"And I want that _back_," he stresses. "Madge, I miss you. I miss the sneaking around and the edge of excitement but mostly I just miss _you_. I miss when you would scold me for not tucking in my shirt and I miss when you would fall asleep on my chest and…" Gale trails off and sighs, considering Madge hasn't turned to look at him. "I miss you so _much_."

She can't keep herself from whimpering now, despite the disapproving gaze of her father and the confused look of the awkward man across from her. Gale waits another moment and she can feel his eyes on her. Pleading. Begging her to turn around.

"That's all I've got to say," Gale finally mutters before throwing his hands in the air and starting back toward the door. "That's all I've got." And with that, he paces from the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

Gale keeps his eyes on the ground in front of him. How is it that a building can stay so white and _clean_ in a coal district? He runs his fingers through his hair and slams his hands down on the cement next to him, wondering why he's still waiting around.

What's there to wait for now? She made her choice of not making a choice. There's nothing he can do about it.

Just as he's about to push himself from the steps and march toward home, he hears the doors swing open behind him. Gale glances once over his shoulder and then returns to staring at the ground in front of him. Madge quietly makes her way to the spot next to him, lowering herself gracefully to his side.

"My dad wants you arrested," she whispers carefully as though it's a secret. His lips almost tug upward but the sound of her voice makes his stomach ache. "He isn't very happy."

"I can't imagine why," Gale mutters back. "He got what he wanted. You married the prick."

"No I didn't," Madge responds. She holds up her left hand and shows it to him, void of a ring. He narrows his eyes at the sight to study it but she quickly pulls it into her lap. "I couldn't." Gale slowly turns to her, scooting over on the step just a tad to see if she'll move away. When she doesn't he closes the distance, their legs nearly touching. "I should've told my dad about us," she chokes out, not lifting her gaze to look at him. "Gale, I should've just _told_ him."

"Madge,"

"I was so scared," she continues weakly. Madge drops her head into her hands and presses at her eyes. "I was scared of what he'd say and what he'd do that I just ignored it because I was so _happy_ with you." Gale reaches up and pulls her hands from her eyes and Madge slowly turns to face him. "And I had never been happy like that before," she whispers. "I was scared and I still am."

Gale tries to smile. "You've got nothing to be scared of."

"I've ruined _everything_," Madge chokes. Gale shakes his head but Madge continues to nod, tears leaking down her cheeks. "I ruined what we had because I was too timid to say anything and I ruined my relationship with my father by lying to him and now I've ruined that pointless wedding because I'm such a _baby_ and—"

"You didn't ruin anything, Madge," Gale tells her. "Look at me," he murmurs. Madge lifts her eyes, still teary and damp, to find his. He cups her cheek and pulls her closer. "You didn't ruin anything," he repeats before skimming his lips over hers. At their contact he can feel Madge shift, her hand slowly slipping up to his shirt to pull him closer. "Madge," he breathes against her, lowering his forehead to hers without breaking his hold.

"I love you," she says, her voice wavering slightly. "I do, I never stopped." He presses his lips against her again quickly, finally smiling. "I know I'm awful, Gale," Madge goes on. "I am, I'm so awful."

"_Stop," _he pleads.

"I'm spoiled and selfish and," Gale silences her by kissing her again, her warm lips melting against his. "You deserve so much better than me," she breathes.

"I don't want anyone else."

And Gale knows that interrupting her wedding was a stupid thing to do. He should've just sat back and let it happen. Let her go on with her life. It's not like he can offer her much. A house and some food. He has no money. He breaks the law on the daily basis. But he loves her.

And he smiles when she says, "Me neither." Because if she loves him back that's all that'll ever matter.

* * *

_A/N: I was going to make this longer and whatnot but this is all I could ever get around to. I didn't think it was long enough to be it's own fic so I put it here. I hope you like it! The original request was to have Madge interrupt a wedding and you may end up getting to see Madge interrupting Gale's wedding in an upcoming one. x_


	62. Game Night Pt 2

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

**This is a continuation of **Chapter 42****

Madge rushes into the cold air of the night and squeezes her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. She can't win Gale Hawthorne's heart, she at least thought she could win a measly game of _Sorry_. Her feet carry her down Katniss' stairs at top speed and she makes no attempt to slow down until she hears the door creak open behind her.

Thinking that Peeta has chased after her Madge turns around with a frown, ready to explain herself and her actions, though she honestly thinks she's been quite obvious, but then freezes.

"You're not Peeta," she spouts out quickly when her eyes find Gale. She blinks away her tears and sucks in a sharp breath of air.

"Sorry to disappoint," he grunts after shutting the door. He takes the steps just as quickly as she did. Madge is so stunned on the fact that he's out here she can't will herself to run away.

"Well I don't want to speak with you," Madge says tightly, crossing her arms and finally regaining her senses. She goes to march away proudly when he reaches her, resting his hand on her shoulder. Madge shrugs him off and mutters, "Don't touch me."

"Undersee," Gale groans, throwing his hands in the air. "At least let me walk you home."

"No," she quips, continuing on her way. But Gale stays by her side most of the journey, keeping his lips clamped shut. "For crying out loud, Gale," she turns to him angrily. "What do you _want_?"

"I wanted to apologize," he starts out gruffly. She lifts her eyebrows and slows to a stop under a streetlight near the edge of Victor's village.

"So you did rig the cards?" she asks.

"I was being rude and—"

Madge is taking none of his crap tonight. She cuts him off with a nod and says, "So that's a yes." She chews her lip while waiting for him to respond but he just stares back at her, his grey eyes sharp and pointed. "Was winning really _that_ important to you that you had to _rig_ the _cards_?"

"Important to me?" He laughs once, loud and deep. "Are you _serious_? You're the one that threw a hissy fit and ran out of the room!"

Madge gasps and crosses her arms across her chest. "Because you cheated!"

"You just couldn't stand the fact that you were going to lose! For once in your life you wouldn't get something you wanted!" Madge doesn't gasp this time but she throws down her arms, storming away from him without another word. "Undersee I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" she hisses over her shoulder as he follows. "Didn't mean to call me a spoiled brat? As if the rest of the District doesn't think it too!" Madge snaps around to face him and jabs her finger into his chest. "I don't get plenty of things that I want, Gale Hawthorne."

"Then _please," _he nearly spits, "enlighten me. What's something you don't get?" Her hand shakes as she lowers it, and Madge doesn't have the strength to hold his gaze. "Exactly. So don't blame _me_ for wanting to watch you fall flat on your face for _once_ in your _perfect_ _little_ _life_."

Madge lets out a watery laugh, taking a step away from him while shaking her head. "You think because I have enough money to keep food on the table that my life is perfect?" She takes another step back and swats at her eyes. "You don't know anything about me, Gale." She digs her nails into her palms to give her something to focus on other than the pain drilling in her forehead. "This was never about that dumb game, was it?"

His voice reflects a bit of guilt as he starts after her again. Maybe it's just the way her name sounds in his mouth. "_Madge_,"

"I _hate_ game night," she tells him weakly. "I hate every aspect of it. I hate competing and I hate social events and I hate making the trek out here by myself every night."

"Then why do you go?" he asks.

"Because I'm good at games," Madge shrugs, still not meeting his eyes. "Katniss is good at everything and Peeta is good at everything and _you're_ good at everything so maybe I'd like to be good at something for once."

"You're good at plenty of things," Gale mutters.

"Like what? Playing the piano?" Madge rolls her eyes. "Sure, just give everyone else another reason to call me privileged. And besides, it's not like anyone ever watches me play. It's not like anyone actually _cares_ about that." She holds her hands tightly to her hips to distract herself. "So I thought that maybe if I did this stupid game night then you'd realize I'm not that. That I'm not just a privileged spoiled brat and—"

He cuts her of sharply, "Since when has what I ever thought about you mattered?"

Again Madge laughs, but then groans and throws her hands into the air. "Seriously, Gale? Are you _blind_?" She marches toward him and shakes her head slowly, finally regaining the courage to look into his eyes. "I go to game night because I'm good at games, sure, but mostly because _you're_ there. Maybe if you saw that I wasn't some unattainable princess that everyone thinks I am… if you saw that I'm just a normal _person_ who can be good at _normal things _then maybe you'd…" she finally trails off and sighs, unable to finish. "And then you go have to make me look like a baby," she grumbles, swinging her arms at him again.

But before she can continue he catches her wrists, holding her arms out so she can't hit him again. Gale's gaze meets hers, strong and cool and full of confliction.

"I hate game night too," he says quietly. Gale's still holding her arms away from her but oh how she wishes she could fiddle with her hands right now. "Mellark making goo-goo eyes at Katniss the whole night and confusing games I never really understand until we're almost done." Gale shakes his head. "Not my style."

"Then why…"

"The same reason you do," he says, answering her unasked question. She swallows once and blinks a few times, wondering if they're even talking about the same thing. "I can't stand you. I can't stand your expensive dresses and your frilly ribbons. I can't stand the sound of your freaking piano through the wall whenever I come to make a trade. I can't _stand_ you!" Clearly, they are _not_ talking about the same thing. "So you wanna explain to me why_ you're_ the reason I show up to _game night_?"

Maybe they are talking about the same thing.

"Gale, I—"

His fingers uncoil from her wrists and they fall to her sides instantaneously. Madge stands confused, staring up at him incredulously as he paces the small expanse between them.

"And every Saturday night when I get out of hell and ride up that elevator I think _maybe I'll go to the bar tonight_ or _maybe I'll stop at Thom's_ but somehow I _always_ end up at stupid fucking game night!" He turns to her, his eyes instantly finding her, and demands, "Explain _that_!"

"I don't—"

"You always show up with this smile on your face like you don't want to be anywhere else in the world than in the room with a lovesick Mellark and a bored Katniss and _me_!" Madge licks her lips and lifts her shoulders, still entirely too confused by what he's trying to say. "For fucks sake, Undersee!" Gale throws his hands in the air and growls. "This was _never_ about that dumb game!"

He charges toward her, almost as if he expects her to step back, but she stands her ground and watches him fiercely.

"I don't understand you," she nearly growls. "You go back and forth between degrading me and giving me almost backhanded compliments! Am I supposed to understand what's going on in your head?" Gale continues to stare at her as Madge lifts her shoulders. "If you have a problem with me then…" she takes a deep breath and lets her voice drop. "Then do something about it."

"I don't have a problem with you," Gale grunts, finally closing the distance between them. His hands reach down and cup her cheeks, gently yet firm. "And that's the problem." Gale stares down at her as if he's studying Madge's eyes. Trying to memorize the exact shade of blue. The speckles of grey that dance among her eyes. But finally his gaze drops to her lips the second she licks them. "You're driving me up a wall, Undersee," he breathes.

With a shaking voice she asks, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"I shouldn't," Gale says, yet lowers his forehead to hers. "I can't even win a board game without cheating, what makes me good enough for you?"

"Board games have nothing to do with this, you said so yourself," she grumbles. "You're just making excuses." Somehow her fingers find his belt loops and she links them through, pulling him closer. "Do you hate me or not?"

"No."

"Do you like me, then?"

"No."

She groans and loosens her grip but he takes another step closer, refusing her to slip away. "You have two options, Gale," Madge mumbles. "Kiss me, or take me home."

His lips finally tug upward. "I can't do both?" She makes a noise of protest as he leans down, skimming his lips over hers. Madge launches herself on her tiptoes to keep his mouth on hers. Gale grunts, dropping one of his hands from her cheek and gripping her hip the way she is with him. "Tell me you don't want this," he breathes as they pull away for a moment. Their lips lightly press over and over again. "Tell me you can't stand me."

"I'm not a liar," she says back as she shakes her head. "But you, evidently, are." Madge clutches his shirt and pulls him down to her again. He brings her body against his and holds her tight, allows his lips to find hers again. But eventually Gale pulls away, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. Gale's lips are slightly parted and he sends his tongue out to lick them. "Gale," she murmurs.

His fingers stretch up and brush her bangs from her forehead. "Hmm?"

"Should we go back?" Gale's grey eyes narrow in confusion as their grip to one another slackens. "To game night," Madge says with a smile.

"There are plenty of other places I'd rather go with you," he tells her, "than back to game night."

With her cheeks red hot and her body still shaking, Madge laces her fingers with him. The gesture stiffens him a bit but Madge doesn't expect anything else. "Then take me there."

"Undersee…"

"Or we can go back to game night," she shrugs.

Gale chuckles a bit, a noise very foreign to Madge, and then pulls her away from Victors Village. "I can't stand game night more than I can't stand you," Gale says. And then he pulls her close, and the two walk hand in hand away from the lights in town.

* * *

_A/N: I always really liked the oneshot before this (chapter 42) and had been wanting to continue it for awhile. It's kind of cheesy but I liked writing it and I hope you liked reading it c:_


	63. New Year

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge leans off the balcony and lets the wind whip at her face. She still isn't used to the chill from District 2 but she doesn't really want to be inside with everyone receiving their New Year's kiss.

It's the year after the war has ended for good. Katniss and Peeta are back in District 12, a place where she should be as well. Madge couldn't return. Can't. Not with her parents death hanging over her. She'd feel too alone.

District 2 isn't very welcoming either, though. But they had jobs. And she needed one. So here she is.

Cheers radiate from inside as she pulls her coat tighter around her, letting her blonde hair dance in the wind that wraps around her. She hears the sliding glass door open but doesn't turn to see who it is. Could be anyone, really. She works for the government filing papers, but everyone in her department was invited to this shindig.

Madge only turns when the person who's made it out into the cold night takes the spot next to her, leaning over the balcony.

She should be surprised to see Gale Hawthorne but the effect of seeing him in the halls at random times throughout the year has made his appearance less startling. She hadn't imagined he'd be at this party, however.

"Is it midnight yet?" she asks him, unnerved by the silence.

"There's still a few minutes," he responds. Madge studies the way he leans over the railing, looking down at the bustling District below them that prepares to celebrate the New Year that's arriving. "Undersee," he says gruffly. "Why'd you come to District 2?"

"I needed a job," she tells him. "Needed to get out of 13. Couldn't go back to 12." He nods, because apparently his story is the same. Madge knows what guilt hangs over him with Prim but she'll never mention it. "New me, I guess."

"Suitable, with the New Year and all," he says back. Madge smiles a bit before looking back down at the District. She rubs her hands together to get a bit of warmth. "Did you celebrate the New Year back in 12?"

"Not really," she shakes her head. "There were always people over from the Capitol. Borrowing our house. Making themselves feel important." Gale chuckles and turns to face her. "Did you?"

She can imagine so. Gale would probably take girls out to the slag heap. Their New Year most definitely started out on a great note. Kisses and gentle touches that she never received.

"No," he shakes his head. "I'd stay home. The kids would always go out and bang around our pots and pans, though."

Madge laughs and looks back toward him. "You didn't join them?"

"Only if Posy begged me too," Gale chuckles. The two pause as the shouting from inside carries through the walls. _60… 59… 58…_

"I've never had a New Year's kiss," Madge tells him.

_52… 51… 50… _"Me neither," Gale says. _47… 46… 45… _"Never found the need."

"You'd think you would," Madge says, her eyebrows high on her forehead. "You know. Being Gale Hawthorne and all." _38… 37… 36…_

"Never found the right girl." _30… 29… 28…_ "Never had a reason to look forward to the New Year. Mines. Hunger Games."

"That's all gone now," she tells him. _25…_ "You can start fresh. We all can." _20… 19… _"No war. No starvation. No…" Madge trails off as Gale shifts in his spot, turning to face her. _13… 12… _

Gale suddenly leans forward and kisses her. Gently. Carefully. His lips move quickly against hers and yet at the same time, everything freezes. Madge can still hear the people inside shouting. They're at 7. Or 3. Or…

Everyone cheers but Madge and Gale still don't move. Completely entwined in each other. Her hands have found his belt loops, his, her hair. They lean against the railing and don't pull away from one another until the cheering is only a dull roar.

As he steps back she blinks a few times. "What was that for?" she asks, her voice clearly as shaky as she is.

Gale shrugs. "I'm trying something _new_ this year."

* * *

_A/N: Happy New Year! New Years? I don't know. But happy happy to one and all! Have some fluff!_


	64. Observant

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"And what would you like, Miss Undersee?"

Madge giggles at her friend across the baker's counter, staring down into the many pastries that fill its shelves.

"I'll take two of those," she says, pointing to the chocolate chip muffins. Peeta rolls his eyes with a smile, reaching down and scooping the treats out for her.

She declines one of the muffins however, and narrows her eyes at him with a sneaky smile. "Madge, you can't keep buying me sweets," Peeta says. But he takes the muffin anyway, holding it in his hands like it's a precious treasure.

"Oh hush it, Mellark," says Madge, tearing off a piece of the muffin as she takes a seat near the counter. "You make all these treats and never get to have any of them." Peeta's mother makes sure of it. But he deserves something tasty every now and again. Something other than stale bread.

He laughs in response, shaking his head at the mayor's daughter. As he does so the door swings open, and the bell overhead _tingles_ and alerts both of them to the people who stride in.

Hunters. Gale and Katniss enter decked out in their gear, their game bags slung over their shoulders.

And when the two spot Peeta and Madge they probably think the opposite.

Townies. Blondes in their clean white clothes, munching on sweets that aren't necessary. At least Gale does. Peeta's sure that Katniss is better than that.

Madge turns her head back to face Peeta and offers a soft sort of smile. She knows how he feels for Katniss. How it pains him to see her gallivanting around the District with Gale. Only coming in for trades.

Speaking of which. "I'll get my dad," Peeta says quickly before his cheeks can turn pink. The two nod and then he hurries off to retrieve his father. Through the drafty rooms he hears Madge say hello to Katniss and Gale, but can only hear Katniss respond.

A few moments later Peeta and his father return to the main room in the bakery where Gale stands stiff and Katniss looks less than pleased to be here. Mr. Mellark excuses himself from the two blondes and makes his way over to the others.

Peeta rejoins Madge's side and sighs quietly, trying to keep his eyes off of Gale and Katniss. To busy himself he reaches for Madge's muffin and snatches a bit from the top. She laughs and scolds him, lightly swatting him away with a certain pink to her cheeks. Madge hates to be teased.

But the distraction doesn't work for long, and Peeta is once again gazing toward Katniss. The intricate loops that make up her braid, the marvelous grey that shines in her eyes. Again Peeta sighs, stuffing the chocolaty treat into his mouth. Katniss has Gale.

The baker glances up toward the hulking boy from the Seam. Not much taller than Peeta, really. Only a few inches. Sure, Gale has well defined cheekbones, but he always looks so angry. Peeta's never seen him smile. Not once.

As Peeta studies him he realizes Gale's eyes are not focused on Katniss, nor are they focused on the trade that he should be making with Peeta's father. They're on Madge.

Peeta quickly glances toward his friend who stares down at her feet, completely oblivious to the boy watching her. She nibbles on tiny pieces of the muffin she holds, clearly ashamed that she's eating it in the presence of two people who have such a hard time finding food. Clearly too focused on something else, Madge drops her muffin. It hits the floor and rolls to Peeta's feet.

Her cheeks run an even deeper shade of red and she looks up toward him. "Don't worry," Peeta says, grabbing her muffin off the floor and blowing on it, as if that would remove the germs. "You can have mine."

"Oh, Peeta," Madge frowns as he swaps their two treats, but still accepts it. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs. Peeta swept this morning, the floor isn't that dirty.

As Madge smiles she brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. Peeta looks up again and finds Gale's on _him_, a disapproving stare. Gale's jaw is locked, and his eyes are narrowed. Peeta's eyebrows shoot upward but he drops his gaze, looking toward the floor much like Madge had been.

"Gale," Katniss grabs Gale's arm after thanking the baker she's traded with. "Let's go." The boy only nods, tearing his eyes from the two from town and following his friend out the door.

Peeta smiles to himself as they leave, thinking that maybe he doesn't have all that much to worry about after all. Madge, however, might.


	65. Bakery Break

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge clutches her basket as she makes her way into town, not exactly dreading it but not looking forward to it either. She hasn't been into town ever since she married Gale, they had been running on meals that were given to them on their wedding day.

But they're out of bread today, and Madge needs to buy some more. She takes a deep breath and starts into the square, holding her head high as she walks to the bakery.

She hears their whispers. Can feel their stares. But that's not new. Everyone used to stare when Madge walked around as the mayor's daughter. Now they're just staring because of who she married.

The purchase in the bakery is quick. Mrs. Mellark says nothing to Madge as she hands over the loaf. Stares at with narrow eyes. Stares and whispers and judgmental citizens.

Madge tries not to run home but her pace is still very fast. She races through the Seam and makes her way back to the home she shares with Gale.

The door swings shut due to the wind and she jumps. "I'm back," she calls out, removing her thin jacket to hang on the coatrack by the door.

"I couldn't tell. The slamming of the door wasn't loud enough," Gale responds, a hint of amusement to his voice. He peeks out of the kitchen and smiles. "Dinner'll be ready in a few."

"Okay," she nods, smiling back before he disappears again. Madge sets down the basket and then removes her boots, setting them near the door as well.

"How was town?" he asks. She can hear sizzling and from the pans and the smell is heavenly. "Is the bakery in shambles yet?"

"Not yet," Madge calls to him before entering the kitchen with her basket. Madge places the basket on the counter and removes the bread to place in the breadbox. "The Capitol has fallen, however, and children are streaking through the square."

Gale's eyebrows quirk upward and he laughs, leaning away from the stove so he can reach her. "Excellent," he murmurs before pressing his lips to hers. "The revolution is starting. Let me go get my bow and I'll join them."

Madge laughs and swats him away before taking a seat at the table. She props her elbow up and then rests her head in her hand before sighing. "You'd think that after all these years people would find something to talk about other than _me_."

"But your life is so interesting," Gale says as he leans backwards against the counter to face his wife. "Hadn't you heard? You got married, Ms. Undersee."

"Hawthorne," she quips quickly.

Gale laughs. "Mrs. Hawthorne. They probably think I kidnapped you and forced you into it."

Madge feigns a gasp. "You mean I'm not being held here against my will? I can leave? I'm free?" Gale rolls his eyes with a smirk and crosses his arms across his chest. "I just think it's childish that people still believe someone from town can't marry someone from the Seam."

"Thankfully we're more evolved than that," Gale responds and lifts his eyebrows. His voice takes on a dark tone. "Did anyone say anything to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Madge waves her hand. "It's not gossip unless it's whispered behind your back." Gale grumbles something under his breath and Madge stands, closing the distance between the two of them. "Besides," she murmurs as her hands find the hem of his shirt, "everyone knows if they say anything they'll have to deal with _you_later."

Gale rolls his eyes again but smiles, giving into his wife's pull and leaning down to kiss her gently. "That they will," he whispers against her lips. "That they will."

* * *

_A/N: married gadge for vjera 3_


	66. Jabberjays

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

After his long day in the mines, Gale tiredly makes the trek into town. His family has been staying with the Everdeen's at their house in the Victor's Village ever since Katniss was thrown back into the Games again. Trying to make it feel less lonely. Trying to give the Everdeen's the small amount of hope that Katniss will come home.

As he passes through the square he keeps his eyes on the ground. The Games are playing on the screen, and they're blaring loud and proud throughout the District. Gale would rather not watch any more than he has to.

But this time is different. He hears something. Screaming. Instantly his head picks up in fear for his friend and he glances toward the screen. Katniss isn't screaming. She's holding her hands to her ears and rocking back and forth next to her fellow tribute Finnick Odair.

A jabberjay swoops by Katniss and screams in her face. Or rather, has _Madge Undersee_ scream in her face.

Panic instantly sweeps through his veins. What did he miss while he was at work? Has the mayor been arrested? What for? Why would they torture Madge?

And before he can help himself Gale is sprinting off in the direction of the Undersee household. He hasn't spoken with Madge for a long time. Hasn't had time for trades and hasn't wanted to confront her since he found out she was the one who brought him morphling.

But she isn't a bad person. Madge Undersee is infuriatingly inspiring, overly kind and gentle. She has a view of the world that most people in her position wouldn't have, she doesn't deserve to have the crap kicked out of her just so Katniss can be tortured in the Games.

The outside of the Undersee mansion is perfectly normal. No signs of an arrest, no proof that anyone's been in here to steal the blonde away. Gale hops over the fence as fast as he can and quickly rushes up the stairs to their back porch, knocking away on the door as if he can still save her.

But then Madge is the one who opens the door, and his eyebrows are instantly knitted. "What'd they do to you? Are you okay?" Gale has lost his filter, the words fly from his mouth without any intention of stopping. "Jesus, Undersee," he steps forward and cups her cheek, shaking his head.

"What are you…?" she trails off, blinking at the physical contact. "Gale, I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

Instantly his hand drops and he continues to study her. Her eyes are a bit pink, probably from crying, but that's it. No bruises staining her pale skin, no rope burns circling her delicate wrists.

"The Games," he chokes out, too confused to form a real sentence. "You were screaming."

Madge frowns and takes a step outside, shutting the door behind her. "They used our interviews," she tells him. "All of them. Even yours, your family. Twisted the voices around to make us sound like we were hurt." Gale continues to blink, still confused. "I'm okay," Madge reassures him.

"No one touched you?" he asks again, his voice sharp and angry.

"No one touched me," Madge affirms, nodding slightly. Gale lets out a sigh of relief and runs his hand over his face, a weight lifted off of his shoulders at this declaration. "I thought the same thing at first too," Madge tells him. "When I heard _you_…" she trails off, dropping her eyes from his. "Never mind."

And then all of a sudden Gale's reaching for her again, his hand gently caressing her cheek. She closes her eyes at his touch. "I'm glad you're okay," Gale tells Madge quietly.

"Me too," she responds. Her eyes blink open and she adds, "Glad _you're _okay, that is." He smiles slightly and retracts his hand. "After everything you've been through it's always reassuring to see you on my porch again," Madge tells him.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Undersee," Gale mumbles softly. "They're not going to knock me down anytime soon." She smiles at his words, but he can see the way Madge's eye fill with worry. "I'll see you later." She nods before stepping back inside, a small wave over her shoulder.

And although the chances of something happening to Madge Undersee are slim to none, Gale resolves to keep his eye on her. Just in case.


	67. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge tries not to stare as everyone steps off from the hovercraft. Katniss and Peeta are first, Johanna and Haymitch follow. Her eyes dart from person to person trying to find _him_. The second she spots Gale Hawthorne stepping from the hovercraft a huge weight is lifted from her chest, and she can breathe again.

She makes herself busy by welcoming back Katniss and Peeta with quiet hugs and finding herself wrapped in Haymitch's arms, but her eyes keep darting back to Gale. He greets his family with smiles, throwing his younger sister over his shoulder and spinning her around. He ruffles his younger brothers' hair. And every few moments, his eyes will find hers too.

After everyone is off the hovercraft people start to walk away from the welcoming area. Madge does her best to blend in with everyone else parting but it doesn't work, for in moments her shirt is being tugged backwards and she's being pinned against the wall.

"Where's my hello?" Gale asks, leaning over her in the most nonthreatening way possible. "Trying to run away already, Undersee?"

Madge chews on her bottom lip to suppress her smile. "You seemed busy," she supplies quickly. Before she can help herself Madge throws herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. "It's good to see you."

He chuckles, returning the hug with just as much pressure. "I knew you missed me."

"Not even a little," she murmurs against him. Again Gale laughs, loosening his grip on the blonde.

When he pulls away his body remains close. His fingers stretch out and push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You weren't worried about me at all?" Gale asks.

"No," Madge instantly lies. Over the course of their stay in District 13 he's learned to read her facial expressions, and this is no excuse. Gale quirks one of his eyebrows and Madge lets out a sigh. "Okay maybe once."

"Only once?"

"The TV told us you were dead," she mumbles. Madge had spent plenty of time worrying. She worried after the bombings when she saw Gale's family but not him. She worried when the fighting broke out in District 2. The trek to the Capitol was no exception. "It was scary."

"I told Posy I'd come back," Gale tells her. "And I never lie to Posy." Madge tries to smile but it doesn't last. Gale dips down over Madge and studies her eyes. "I told _you_ I'd come back."

That was true, he had told her that. With her parents out of the picture Madge found herself drawn to the Hawthorne's more often than necessary. And with the Hawthorne's came Gale. They formed a strange bond over their journey to District 13. Not friends, but not enemies either. Allies, almost. Attached. Dependent on one another.

"I know," Madge whispers. But she wasn't sure that promise meant as much to him as it had to her. "And here you are."

"Here I am," he nods, another smiling slipping onto his face. "Your lack of faith in me hurts, Undersee." Gale licks his lips and drops his voice. "I had unfinished business here."

"That so?"

"Yeah," Gale says, nodding again. "You see, I promised myself to stay away until the war was over. Too risky. But the Capitol has fallen. And I don't have to stay away anymore."

Madge blinks in confusion. "Stay away?" But before the entire question is even out, Gale dips down and skims his lips over hers. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest as Gale pulls her closer, his hands tugging her toward him wherever they can reach.

And when they part he's breathless, and so is she, her lips still warm from the touch. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Gale breathes, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

_A/N: Short, sweet, and totally canon. There is no exception to this. I will fight you. This happened._


	68. His Reason

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

The bed is still warm when Madge wakes up. Which is unusual, but very comforting. She stretches out and finds that the one who usually clambers out of bed before wakeup is still here. Madge rolls to face him and lets out a quick laugh when her nose bumps his chest.

"Morning, Soldier," she grins. Her voice is tired, as is she, but the fact that Gale has yet to leave is somewhat strange.

"Morning," he murmurs back, a lazy smile stretching over his features. Gale reaches over and brushes her golden bangs from her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sleep alright?"

"I always sleep better when you're home," Madge tells him. Instead of responding with his voice, Gale grabs her hip and tugs her closer. "It's when you're away that I can't sleep."

Away. Dammit, he's away all the time these days. Gale's a fulltime soldier of the Mockingjay army, and though Madge supports his decision of joining she hadn't expected him to be gone as often as he is. He tells her that the war will be over soon, he's _sure_ of it, but every morning when she wakes, Gale's left again. District 2. District 7. District 10. Why can't he just stay here with her?

"Don't do that," Gale sighs.

Madge knows that they're not together. Not really. They'll hop in to bed, sure, but that's no relationship. She shouldn't worry about him like she does. Madge squeaks out a sorry and hears him sigh again.

"I know that this doesn't…" she trails off, conflicted. "I know that I don't mean much to you. A quickie before you get back to work. But I—"

"Shit, Madge," Gale shakes his head. "You're more than _that_." Madge lifts her shoulders in a shrug but Gale holds up his hand a moment.

He slips from the bed and dives for his pants on the floor, digging through his pockets for a moment. Madge props herself up on her elbow and smirks, trying not to blush as she watches the naked soldier at work.

She laughs and asks, "What are you _doing_?"

Gale finds what he's looking for, apparently, because he holds it tightly in his hands and crawls back into bed. Madge shivers at his skin hits hers, the cold of the room having infiltrated their safe haven.

"Here," Gale unfolds whatever it is in his hands and holds it up for her to see.

Madge blinks. Once. Twice. "Why do you have a picture of me?" Yes, that's Madge. Golden hair spiraling down her back in curls. Light blue dress. "Where did you get that?" Gale shrugs once and smirks, turning the picture so only he can see it now. "It was in your pocket," she murmurs.

"Yeah," Gale nods. "Gets me through the nights." Madge lifts one of her eyebrows and bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Not like _that_," he adds, glancing at her quickly. "But it's not… it's not fun out there. Isn't happy. And when I really need a pick me up I pull the picture out and think of you." Gale folds the picture and places it on the small table by the side of her bed. "I know that you're here waiting for me to come back."

Madge chews the inside of her cheek as Gale turns back to face her. "That's sweet," she forces out, trying to stop her face from turning pink.

"That's the truth," Gale shrugs. "You're my reason to come home, Madge." She involuntarily shivers at his words and watches him smirk. Gale leans down and cups her cheek gently before kissing her once. "You _are_ going to be here when I get back, right?"

"Always," she breathes.

"Good," he grins. "I leave for my last mission tomorrow. I'll be back by the start of summer for good." Madge blinks a few times as his fingers glide over her skin. "And I figured I should probably take you on a date. Your room is kind of stuffy." Still, she blinks. "Is that alright?"

Unable to speak, Madge only nods. Gale chuckles before kissing her again. They do have all day, after all…

* * *

_A/N: Written for my lovely Amanda!_


	69. Hawthorne Bravery

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

With the Hunger Games playing all throughout the day and her family not being home at night, Madge Undersee somehow weaseled herself into the Hawthorne's lives. It started with Posy who noticed the blonde was sitting by herself at one of the mandatory viewings, and followed up with Vick and Rory teasing her just as they do with Prim.

Madge fit in well. Mostly. She knew Gale didn't like it when he came home from the mines and found her at their dinner table. He barely said two words to her. But today is different.

It's Sunday. Gale returns from the woods later than usual, rushing past everyone without saying a word and storming into the bathroom. The faucet of the old rusty sink is heard moments later and Madge looks toward Hazelle expectantly. Maybe she'll shrug, wave it off, give Madge some nod of reassurance, but the woman is busy with Posy strapped to her hip trying to get the little girl's brothers to stop tugging on her pigtails while making dinner all at the same time.

So Madge takes it upon herself to make sure he's okay. She's spent so much time at the Hawthorne's she's managed to build up a bit of bravery. "Gale?" No response other than a grunt of pain. "Gale, are you alright?"

"Ma I need you to—" he swings open the door and freezes at the sight of Madge. The door must've obscured her voice. "What are you doing?" Gale instantly demands.

"I came to see if you were okay," Madge responds gently. "You looked… pale."

"I'm fine," he mutters, going to shut the door. Madge squeezes her foot in the way and prays that he doesn't slam it. When the door doesn't shut he turns back to Madge angrily. "Can you _not_?"

"Your arm is bleeding," she squeaks out. Before Gale can stop her she pushes herself into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Sit," she instructs, pointing to the toilet. Perhaps he's shocked into it, but Gale sits. "What happened?"

"Stray dog," Gale murmurs, watching her with his eyes wide. Madge digs through the cabinets and pulls out the antiseptic she knows Hazelle keeps in there for emergencies. "I need it stitched up but I can't reach it myself, the angle is awkward."

"Where's the needle and thread?" Madge asks as she dabs his wound. Gale winces from the sting but manages to get out the location. "I've sewed a few things," she tells him. "I'm alright."

"No offense," he chokes out, his face pink from the cleaner on his cut, "but I'd prefer my mother. She's practically a seamstress."

"She's busy."

Gale doesn't argue anymore, only watches as Madge carefully threads the needle. She has to mentally prepare herself for what she's about to do, considering sewing a person and sewing a dress are completely different. But Gale is watching and she needs to prove to him that she can do this. Bravery. She's brave. Slowly, carefully, she stitches up the gash down his left forearm. She has to pause a few times to catch her breath, but overall Madge gets through the _procedure_ simply.

Once she's done Gale looks down at her work and nods. "I'm impressed," Gale says quietly. "You looked a bit green halfway through."

"Is it alright?" she asks him, sucking in air to calm herself. "Did I do okay?"

He nods and bandages up his arm the rest of the way. "Better than I could've done." Madge nods too and even smiles. That's a compliment, she's sure. Gale looks up once he's done with his cut and hesitates. "Thanks, Undersee." Again she nods. And it might not've been much, but at least Gale finally starts talking to her at the dinner table. All thanks to a bit of bravery.

* * *

_A/N: A request~_


	70. Cleaning Up

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

The party was great, honestly, but it probably would've been a thousand times better if Peeta and Katniss had stayed to help clean up. Not that I mind that they left, the mess isn't too big, but it's my house and the party was _their _idea.

Streamers and wine glasses and confetti litter every inch of my tiny apartment. I sigh, dropping myself to my knees to pick up a few more pieces of garbage.

"You don't have to do that," a voice rings out from over my shoulder. I glance once, surprised that Gale's still here, before returning to my work. I still have a bit of a buzz, probably the reason I'm so adamant about getting everything done now. "Madge," his voice is stern, closer this time. "You're not supposed to clean up after your own birthday party."

"If I don't then who will?" I ask, finally turning around for good. He still stands tall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Go home, Gale," I say with a sigh, rubbing at my forehead. "It's alright. Honestly."

But he drops right down to the spot next to me and starts with the beer cans I've missed. "I'll clean," he says softly. "Party was my idea anyway. You get to bed."

My face turns red in an instant and I can't suppress my smile. "Your idea?" I ask.

"Katniss hates surprises, was against it," Gale continues, not quite looking toward me. "Peeta thought a normal party would be fine. 22 is a big year," he says with a grin. "Thought you deserved something special." Before I can say anything he turns to face me, jerking his head toward my room. "Now go to bed. I'll clean."

I hesitate. When's the last time Gale Hawthorne's ever done anything nice for me? And now I'm finding out he's the whole reason for my surprise party? He sighs lightly, pushing himself to his feet in front of me and then offering his hand.

"You should make Katniss and Peeta clean tomorrow," I tell him as he pulls me up. Gale spins me around so my back is to his chest. His hands circle my waist as he pushes me toward my bedroom. "That way you don't have to."

"It's fine," he murmurs.

We reach my bedroom door and I pause, turning in his grip. "No really," I whisper. My hands slide up his shirt and clutch the fabric. "Make them do it." His eyebrows lift high on his forehead as he leans down. Closer, yet still too far. "Thanks for the party."

"You're drunk," he tells me, his voice clearly amused. I tip my head into a no and his smile widens. "Yes you are. At least a little."

"Maybe a little," I admit. Gale grins as I launch myself on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his. Yes, definitely a little drunk. No way I'd ever do that if I wasn't.

But he doesn't seem to mind, carefully tightening his grip around my hips and kissing me back. As I tug on his shirt and pull him toward my room he stops me.

"Slow down, Undersee," he chuckles. Gale pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saying thank you," I respond.

"Alright," he grins. Gale kisses the corner of my mouth. "How about you thank me in the morning then, hm?" Kisses my jaw. "So I know you won't regret it then." Kisses my throat.

My hold on his shirt tightens. "Gale-"

"Bed," he instructs. My head tips into a nod and I finally let go of him, stumbling into the darkness of my room. "See you in the morning," he hums before clicking my door shut.

* * *

_A/N: This was a request by abc!_


	71. Dumbstruck

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"What do you see in Peeta Mellark?"

The voice is a question to her, not anyone else. Normally, Madge would've kept walking. Away from the rumors and people who pry in on her social life, but today she stops. Because it's Gale that's calling out to her.

Slowly she spins around, lifting her eyebrows high on her forehead. "Excuse me?" she asks.

"Peeta Mellark," Gale repeats angrily. In fact, his entire being is angry. Tense shoulders and a locked jaw. "He's with Katniss."

"I know that," Madge says, her eyebrows high on her forehead. "The entirety of Panem knows that."

"Then why do you feel the need to sneak off every day and see him?" Gale asks. Madge rolls her eyes and marches away for him. She doesn't have time for this. "Are you hoping for a little something extra on the side?" Gale follows her immediately. "Maybe he'll realize he doesn't actually love Katniss and you'll be there to swoop in?"

"Would it matter if that was the reason?" Madge hums, crossing her arms tightly. "He's good at baking."

Gale snorts. "Baking? What good does _baking_ do _anyone_?"

"Makes the best cakes in the entire District," she continues.

"Makes the _only_ cakes in the entire District," Gale corrects her.

Madge spins around to respond to him when they both hear the dinging of a door. Madge watches as Peeta rushes out of the bakery. "Madge!" he calls out. Both she and Gale pause where they are as the baker makes his way to them as fast as he can. "You forgot your bread," he says with a laugh, handing over a small brown bag.

"Thanks, Peeta," Madge smiles, accepting it gratefully. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"No problem," he grins. Peeta tips his head toward the miner. "Gale," he says. Gale only grunts in response. Peeta waves over his shoulder as he makes his way back to the bakery, and then Madge shifts uncomfortably under Gale's gaze.

"He's very sweet," Madge continues, though the words are thick in her throat. She doesn't like Peeta Mellark, not like Gale's implying anyway. Gale rolls his eyes and goes to march away when she reaches out, tugging on his shirt with her free hand. "Gale," Madge laughs. "We're just friends."

"Sure," he mutters. "I see the way you stare at him."

"Oh do you?" she giggles before she can help it. "I've known Peeta since I was six years old," Madge tells him. "And for a while I didn't think he was going to make it back. He's my best friend and I never get to see him anymore now that he's a Victor." Gale shifts on his heels. "Why's it matter to you, anyway?"

"It doesn't," Gale grumbles. Again he goes to leave when Madge stops him again. "Forget it, Undersee." She releases her hold on his shirt and frowns, watching him as he watches her. "Was just trying to save you some heartbreak," Gale finally finishes.

Madge frowns. "Since when do you care if my heart gets broken, Gale?"

Gale smirks and moves away from her. "I'll see you around, Undersee," he says softly, tipping his head in her direction before marching off and leaving her alone, and very dumbstruck, in the square.


	72. Starbucks

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Latte. Cappuccino. Extra foam. Black. No sugar. Lots of sugar. By the time lunch hour rolls around my head is _spinning _from all the orders. I've messed up three different drinks, nearly in a row too, and I can _feel_ the eyes of my boss staring down on me like a hawk.

I suck in a sharp breath and make my way back to the counter, smiling as brightly as I can at the next customer before I even see who it is. "What can I get you?"

There's a pause. "Undersee?"

Finally I lift my eyes and my façade cracks. "_Gale?_" There's a cough from behind me and I silently curse. Damn boss. I haven't seen Gale Hawthorne in years. "I… what can I get you?"

He blinks a few times, obviously just as shocked to see me as I am to see him. "Uh. Vanilla spice latte," Gale answers. "Large. Or well, Grande." I try to hold back my smile. Is he _serious?_ But instead I nod and quickly get to work.

Steamed milk. Rich vanilla. Sugar. Whipped cream. His drink smells so heavenly I'm tempted to take a sip of it before I pass it over the counter. I glance over my shoulder once or twice and find his eyes on me.

Gale got out of our dinky old hometown. I didn't. I'm more surprised to see him back here than he should be to see me working at the local coffee shop. Only now do I realize he's in uniform. Must be on leave, or whatever it is soldiers do. Every time I catch his eye he looks away.

Finally his drink is ready so I grip it in my hand. I try to rush, having forgot the holder that keeps me from burning my hand, while trying to put the lid on at the same time.

"Here you are," I say, handing it over as gently as I can.

But the problem is I never put the lid on all the way. Or the holder to prevent _him_ from burning _his_ hand. So when he drops the coffee and it hits the counter at the perfect angle to spill all over me, I can't say I blame him.

But dammit does it burn.

I let out a squeak of pain before it even really sinks in, trying to remind myself that it's cold outside and a bit of coffee never killed anyone. I hear Gale saying "oh, God," and "shit" and "dammit" over my shoulder as well as a few apologies, but I'm rushing off to the bathroom before I can tell him that's is _my fault_.

Cold water and lots of paper towels and deep breaths. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to collect myself. I've gotten coffee spilled on me a thousand times before this is no different.

Knowing if I don't get back to work soon my boss will have a _conniption _I rush from the bathroom, only to find Gale at the door. His eyes are wide as he stares down at me. "I am _so_ sorry," he says instantly.

"Don't be," I respond gently. "I didn't have the holder thing on or the lid all the way I was sort of asking for it."

He frowns and glances at my uniform which is most definitely stained. "Sorry," he groans again, dragging one of his hands through his hair. "Let me make it up to you."

"I have to get back to work, actually," I murmur.

As I go to brush past him he grabs my shoulder, bringing me backwards. "I'm home for the next few weeks," he tells me. "Let me take you to dinner."

Nerves pulse through my veins. "Not out to coffee?" I ask.

Gale chuckles. "No. Not out to coffee."

I nod and smile, dropping my gaze down to the ground. "Okay. Let me get you another latte first." Gale grins, allowing me to return to the counter.

My boss gives me another disapproving glance but I only shrug, gesturing to my soiled apron. This time when I make Gale's drink I make sure to put the holder on first, as well as securing the lid tightly in place. I add my phone number next to his name, and hand over the cup with a smile.

"Thank you for your service," I say brightly.

He smirks. "See you at 8."

* * *

_A/N: Modern AU request involving spilled coffee? I've never had coffee before in my life so hopefully I did alright?_


	73. Gray

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Today is like yesterday. And yesterday was like the day before. Gray. Bland. Boring. Training, again and again. Nothing new. More gray.

But she is not gray. Though her clothes match his, she is more than gray. She's black and blue and golden.

Gale sees her almost at once; she stands out among the sea of clones. She keeps her eyes on the ground, never lifting her head to glance around. Her actions are small, she does nothing to attract attention to herself, and yet she is all Gale sees.

He's on his feet moving toward her before he realizes what's happening. His figure hulks over hers. She's always been short, but right now she just looks _small_.

"Madge," he chokes out. His head shakes as the girl looks up. Yes, it's her. Her eyes are bright even though everything else seems dim. Gale yanks her into his arms without hesitation, holding her tightly against him.

"Gale," she squeaks, "careful."

Black and blue. Bruises. He drops his arms instantly, terrified that he's hurt her. She smiles up at him, adding to the colors District 13. White. It's tiny, maybe even forced, but it's still a smile.

He pulls her away from the crowd and lowers himself to a seat on the bench. She joins him. He wants her to explain right away. He wanted to hear her voice, to verify that she's actually here in the midst of gray and nothingness.

"What happened?" Gale asks her.

"Second string of survivors," Madge tells him. "From 12." His hand grips hers. Gale wants more. "There was a group of us still in the District," she finally says. Madge's voice wavers as she adds, "Not everyone under the debris died."

Her eyes linger on where their hands are linked. Gale's never been one for physical contact, especially not with the mayor's daughter. But relief has bubbled in his chest at the sight of her. He will not let her go. Not this time.

"If I had known—"

"Don't," she shakes her head. "There were only a few of us. Seventeen, then sixteen." Gale rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. "Then fifteen."

"Madge," he tries. Gale's heart is sinking in his chest leaving him with guilt and pain. He had promised to get her out. He thought she was gone. "I'm sorry," Gale finally says.

Her shoulders lift. "You didn't have any reason to go back in the District," Madge says. "I don't blame you."

The stay in silence for a moment, just sitting, before he tugs her into his arms again. Gale's gentle this time, holding her as close as he can without hurting her. Madge rests her cheek against his chest and sighs, and the entire action fills Gale with new breath.

District 13 is gray. It is cold and damp and unchanging. But Madge Undersee is not. And now, neither is Gale.

* * *

_A/N: Request! _


	74. Riding Bikes

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Just stand there in front of him," Gale tells her out of listening range of their son. "He needs a target to ride to. That'll be you."

Madge chews on her lip and looks down at their son Max, who's on his knees looking at his bike without training wheels.

"I don't know, Gale," she sighs. "What if he falls? Maybe he's not ready to ride a big kid bike yet."

"Madge," Gale pulls her close. "You've strapped him in every safety device possible." Shin guards, elbow pads, knee pads, a helmet with extra padding. "If he falls he'll be fine. Besides, a little scrape never hurt anyone."

Gale nudges her toward the end of the street and offers her a smile, nodding his head reassuringly. He leans down to Max and helps his son up, considering the five year old can't get up on his own with all his extra protection.

"You'll hold onto the bike, right Daddy?" he asks.

Gale smiles. "For a bit," Gale responds with a nod. He's not going to lie to his kid, tell him that he'll always be holding on. "Gotta let go sometime if you want to learn, though."

Max frowns and looks toward his father. "But what if I fall?"

"Then you'll get right back on and try again. Right?" Max looks hesitant. He glances toward Madge at the end of the street. "You're a Hawthorne, Max," Gale tells him. "We're strong and tough, remember?"

"I remember." Gale holds the bike still as Max clambers onto it. "I just gotta ride to Mommy?"

"Yes sir," Gale nods. "She's not so far." Max nods slightly and grips his handlebars with all his might. "Can you do this?"

"I can do this," Max affirms. Gale looks down at his son, his dark hair sticking out from underneath his helmet, his blue eyes filled with determination. "I'm ready."

Max starts to peddle as Gale pushes the bike along forward as he does so. Madge at the end of the street tries her best to encourage her son forward but even from this distance Gale can tell she's worried as all get out.

Faster and faster, Max speeds down the street until Gale can't keep up anymore. Gale's hands slip from the back of Max's seat, and the little boy is flying down the road all on his own.

Madge's eyes light up as he continues to peddle his bike without his father's assistance. Gale smiles brightly at his son, looking toward Madge as if to say _told you so_.

"Max!" Madge laughs. "You're doing great! Just a little bit father!" Just as their son reaches Madge he turns his bike and attempts to make a circle to start peddling back toward Gale. Madge laughs again. "Where are you going?" she calls.

"I can't stop!" Max shouts.

His turn is off-balance, and the bike was moving too slow. Poor little Max and his bike tip over, falling onto the pavement. Madge lurches forward to help him up and Gale sprints down the street as well. Madge drops to the ground next to her son and Gale yanks the bike away from them.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "Max, are you okay?"

The small boy unlatches his helmet and lets it fall to the ground. He smiles toothily. "That was _awesome_!" Gale grins and reaches forward, messing up his son's hair. "Can I go again?"

Madge stares wide eyed as Gale helps the boy to stand. "Sure thing," he chuckles. Max gets on his bike without help and starts to peddle before Gale can even help him. He turns to Madge and chuckles, pulling the blonde into his arms. "See, told you there was nothing to worry about."


	75. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It was strange enough for the people of District 13 to wear clothes that weren't gray, but to throw a masquerade ball seemed completely out of the question. However, the Capitol has fallen, and Madge supposes that everyone is feeling a bit more upbeat than normal.

She almost feels home again, twirling around in some fancy dress. It reminds her of when her father would host Capitol citizens and every day became a day to dress up. Madge spins around and around with whoever will dance with her, allowing herself to fill with happiness. The war is over. They've won.

Madge twirls right into the arms of someone who she almost recognizes immediately.

"Pretty dress," he murmurs, his hands linking around her back. Ah, so he knows who she is too.

"Nice uniform," she says back. He smirks. The simple black mask on his face can't hide that Gale Hawthorne is the holding her lightly. "You know," Madge whispers, "you're awfully tall."

"Maybe you're just awfully short," Gale responds.

"And in that uniform you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Says the girl dancing around as if she owns the place."

"And your hair…" Madge trails off. "It's getting a bit too long. I think you need a haircut."

Gale grins and tightens his hold on her hips. "Here I am trying to be gentlemanly and you just harass me. I'm wounded, Undersee." Madge laughs as their dancing slows, changing with the music. "You're practically the only blonde in the entire room."

"Am not," she huffs.

"Are too," Gale says. He lifts his hand and twirls his fingers through her curls. She's glad she wore her hair down.

Madge rests her cheek against his chest and lets him hold her. "I'm glad you came back, Gale," she says. "Not just to 13, but in general." If possible, his hold on her is stronger. "For a while I was scared that you wouldn't."

"What, miss this dumb masquerade ball and the opportunity to dance with the one and only Madge Undersee?" he asks. "Not a chance." Gale continues to curl his fingers through his hair. "This whole thing is ridiculous," he murmurs.

"I think it's fun," Madge says back. "Mysterious."

"I knew who you were the second I saw you," Gale tells her. Madge peeks up at him carefully. "That's not mysterious at all." He releases her hold on her and reaches for her mask. "If your overly extravagant mask wasn't a giveaway I don't know what was."

"If your hulking figure didn't give _you_ away then—"

"Madge," he cuts her off lightly. "Can we stop that? It's been going on for too long."

"Stop what?" she asks. Gale reaches up and fiddles with her mask. "What are you doing?"

"It hides your eyes," he tells her. Slowly, Gale lifts the mask from her face. "I like your eyes."

"Gale," she tries again, but he ignores her. Gale drops the mask on the floor next to them. "I spent a long time making that," she tells him breathily. Her voice is stuck in her throat.

"I'll get you another one," he murmurs. Gale lowers himself down a bit, their noses brushing.

"Wait," Madge stops him. She reaches up and pulls his mask off as well. He grins. "Okay."

Gale presses his lips to her softly, cradling her cheeks in his hands. "This whole thing is stupid," he whispers. Gale kisses her again. "I don't think any of the soldiers wanted a _masquerade ball_."

Madge's fingers clutch at his shirt. "Want to leave, then?" Gale tips his head into a nod, but before pulling her from the dance floor he drops his mouth to hers. "Come on, soldier," she laughs, tugging him backward. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_A/N: Request! Cute idea_


	76. Lying Spies

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale drops his head into his hands, staring down at the files on the table. He wants them to make sense. He's never been good at figuring out codes like this. He just wants to rush into war blindly. All this thinking makes his head hurt.

Just as he goes to shove himself away from the table Gale feels someone's hands on his shoulders. They knead lightly, ridding his back of knots and the added stress of the entire situation.

"We'll figure it out," Madge murmurs. "We always do." That's why they're in this together.

Gale grunts. He doesn't really want her to touch him, not like this. It's too fake. Too forced. But the feeling of her hands is nice and he can't bring himself to stop her.

"You don't have to do that," Gale grumbles. He wants to sound angry. "Act like this when no one else is around."

"You're my husband," Madge whispers. Her voice is soft in his ear. "Why shouldn't I act like this?"

Gale jerks his head and glances up at her through his bangs. She pulls her hands away, folding them lightly in front of her. His eyes search her figure until they find the ring on her wedding finger.

An urge to call her _Undersee _bubbles up inside him, but she's right. Madge is now a Hawthorne. At least as far as records go.

"Don't act like that," he snaps. Gale drops his head back into his hands. Forced. Fake.

Madge sighs, dropping down to the seat next to him and scanning her eyes over the file. Something cryptic. Something Gale can't figure out. "It's a bomb," Madge tells him. She points to some words, symbols. "Tomorrow. Eleven thirty two. Tower A, section 45."

He shakes his head. Gale's never understood the hidden messages that Haymitch sends them. He guesses that's why they married him off to Madge. Shipped them to the Capitol together. She wasn't very good at the physical contact, just more of the sneaking.

"So I guess I'm calling in sick tomorrow," Gale grumbles.

"No," Madge shakes her head. "You'll go tomorrow to your office like you always do. I'll call you around 11:20. Emergency. You'll leave. Can't be too obvious, _dear_." She adds that last part on for emphasis.

"I'm going to bed," Gale tells her.

Before he can push himself away from the table Madge links her foot around the chair leg. Not expecting it, Gale drops back down, his elbow banging on the wooden surface. No, Madge isn't good at physical contact, but she's very good at outsmarting him.

"I know you hate me," Madge whispers. Her eyebrows knit painfully as she searches his face. "I know that you don't want to be sneaking around the Capitol and acting like a doting husband. But we're in this _together._"

Gale frowns. "I don't hate you." He doesn't. He can't. Not after everything they've been through. Narrow escapes and secret meetings in janitor closets. Attending important events as such a _hip_ young couple.

"Then why…?"

"Because I'm tired of it being a lie," he grunts. One can only keep their emotions repressed for so long. He's tries to keep himself focused on the task at hand, stealing information for the rebel forces, but his thoughts always stray back to her.

Madge smiles, reaching over and grabbing his hand lightly. "I've never lied to you," she says. The two retire to their bedroom together.


	77. Madge's Lapdog

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Wait out here," Madge tells Peeta as they reach the shoe shop. "I just need to run in and give something to Delly really quick." Peeta opens his mouth to protest but the mayor's daughter shoots him a look. "I know how you get when you talk to Delly," Madge scolds him. "We'd be in there an hour."

Peeta laughs because she's right, and then agrees to wait outside. He drops himself down to the bench by the Cartwright's shoe shop and fiddles with his fake leg. It's been bothering him lately. Not physically, just the fact that he still doesn't have a real leg.

He sighs, extending his limb out a bit. When Peeta lifts his gaze back to the square he finds a brooding Gale Hawthorne staring down at him.

"Gale," Peeta blurts out. The blonde has won the Hunger Games and yet he's still overly intimidated by Katniss' old friend. "Can I help you?" He probably wants to talk about Katniss, even though Peeta hasn't really been speaking with her lately. Maybe he'll give him that 'treat her right' talk.

"Leave her alone," Gale grunts. "She doesn't need to be pulled into your crap."

Peeta lifts an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Undersee," Gale says. "Leave her be." Peeta, extremely confused, lifts his hand and scratches at his forehead. "You two are together all the time," Gale continues. "I don't know if you knew this or not but you and Katniss are sort of in a relationship. So leave Undersee alone."

"What are you—" Peeta tries to get in a word but of course Gale won't allow that.

"She's too fragile and she doesn't need the likes of you breaking her heart."

The baker laughs before he can help himself. It spills out of him in very unmanly giggles, filling the air immediately. "What are you _talking _about?" Peeta chuckles. "Madge and I are just friends."

Gale narrows his eyes. "That why you're waiting out here like her lapdog?"

Again Peeta laughs. More giggles. "She's dropping something off to Delly," Peeta tells him. "She'll be out in a second." Gale doesn't seem to believe this answer, bouncing on heels a bit. "Are you _jealous_?" he asks.

"No," Gale snaps. "You've just got enough in your life going on that—"

"Peeta," Madge's voice rings from the door of the shoe shop. "Delly says hello and that—oh!" Madge flushes when she spots Gale. "Hello Gale," she says softly. Madge tips her head at Gale and drops her gaze down to Peeta. "If I had known you were in the middle of a conversation I would've stayed in longer," she announces.

"Don't worry about it Undersee," Gale grumbles. "I was just leaving." He goes to walk away but pauses, spinning back around. "Strawberries are in season," he tells her. "You want some?"

Peeta smirks to himself as Madge blinks, completely dumbfounded by the miner in front of her. "Yes, sure," she nods. "They're my favorite."

"I know," Gale says. He might even smile a bit. Peeta can't really tell. "See you Sunday."

"Sunday," Madge nods, shuffling uncomfortably on her feet as Gale strolls away. She turns to Peeta and lets out a deep breath. "Good God," she whispers. "You could've_warned_ me he was here!"

Peeta chuckles as she lowers herself to the spot next to him. He throws his arm over her shoulder and gives her a light squeeze. "You like him, don't you?"

Again Madge flushes. "I do not."

"You do," Peeta concludes. Madge shoves him away as his laugh radiates through the square. "Aw, Madge. Just be sure to look pretty on Sunday."


	78. Shower Situation

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge hadn't heard the shower running. If she had she most certainly wouldn't have ended up in the bathroom with a naked Gale Hawthorne like she is right now.

He curses loudly when she flushes because apparently it makes the water run cold. "Gale?" she squeaks.

"Undersee?" he asks. His voice echoes through the tiny bathroom. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

"I had to pee!" she says quickly. Madge washes her hands as quickly as she can and listens to him curse again. "Oh God, oh God I'm so sorry." In the mirror she can see her cheeks are infinitely red.

The shower stops running and Gale grumbles behind the curtain. "Thank you _so much_for using all the hot water."

"I said I was sorry!" Madge says again. How was she supposed to know that flushing the toilet would turn his water cold? How was she supposed to know that Gale was in the shower at all? The door was unlocked!

"Just hand me my towel," he snaps.

Madge glances around the small bathroom looking for the towel. "I don't see it," she tells him.

"It's in the closet," Gale responds. He shuffles in the shower and the curtain crinkles. Quickly Madge crosses the room and pulls open the closet, trying to find the towels. "Top shelf," he says.

Madge frowns. She tries to press herself on her tiptoes. "It's too high," she tells him. "I can't _reach_." Madge drags her hands through her hair. Why hasn't she just left? Gale can get the towel himself. "I'm leaving," she announces.

"Good riddance."

She marches toward the door and tries to yank it open. It won't budge. "Um, Gale," she murmurs. "The door… it's… it's stuck."

Gale groans loudly. "It sticks when people shower," he grumbles. "Alright, I'm gonna get out and get my towel."

"What? No!"

"Just face the other direction, Undersee," Gale calls.

"There are _mirrors_!"

"Then shut your pretty little eyes," he mumbles. The shower curtain yanks backward before Madge has time to prepare herself and ends up with an eyeful of _Hawthorne._

She blushes immediately and snaps her eyes shut, throwing her hands over them as an added level of protection.

Gale chuckles and Madge hears him marching over to the closet. "What?" he asks. "Scared of the human anatomy?"

"I hardly think you count as human," she squeaks.

"Demigod, then?" Madge snorts and spins to face the door. "For crying out loud, Undersee, you're the one who forced yourself into this situation."

"How was I supposed to know you were showering?" she hisses. "The door wasn't locked!"

"Most people knock," Gale says. "Door's left unlocked for emergencies. I doubt your bladder was one of them. You can open your eyes now. I'm clothes. Or well, toweled."

Slowly Madge peels her eyes open, spinning around to face him. "Open the door," she demands.

"Sure thing, Princess," he murmurs. Madge finds her eyes dropping down to Gale's chest more than once as he marches over to door. "So half-naked me is more appealing than full-naked me?" Gale asks. He rolls his eyes.

Madge huffs, "Any-naked you isn't appealing at all!"

Gale jerks open the door and holds it open for Madge. "Sure, Undersee," he snickers. "If you say so."


	79. Star Squad

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"I don't understand what you're making a big _deal_ about," Finnick says, fiddling with the rope in his hands. "We're from the _Star Squad_, Gale. If that isn't enough to win her over your… _charming_ personality will."

Gale grunts, casting a glance over his shoulder at the girl in question. Madge Undersee sits by herself on a bench, her eyes dancing from person to person in the training room. He wasn't sure why she liked to watch them. He wasn't sure why _he_ liked to watch _her_.

"Talk to her," Finnick instructs. "She's a lovely girl and the more time you spend staring at her instead of talking to her then chances are someone will steal her away."

"How do I even…" Gale trails off, dragging his hand through his hair. "How do I even start? I mean she's insane, right?"

"Well don't _say_ that," Finnick frowns. "No one wants to be called insane whether or not it's true." And it was true, alright. Madge wasn't even allowed to train due to the instability in her head. The bombing of 12 really messed her up.

"Finnick," Gale groans and turns back to his fellow soldier. "I don't even _like_ her."

"Do so," the man cheers. "I've spent a lot of time around people, Gale; I can read them like books." Finnick nudges him with his shoulder. "Go talk to her."

"Finnick," Gale says again, only this time his voice is more of a warning.

"If you don't I might have to," Finnick hums. Though he's married with a child on the way, Gale knows watching the Victor flirt with Madge would make his skin crawl.

So instantly, Gale is marching across the training room. He drops himself down on the bench next to Madge Undersee without a proper introduction. Just sits there.

Madge peers over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Hello," she says.

"Undersee," Gale nods. Madge folds her hands in her lap and retracts her gaze. "How're you?"

Again Madge glances at him. "I've been better," she murmurs. "Is something wrong, Gale? Did Finnick say something?" Gale snaps his head over to look at the blonde. She only shrugs. "You were speaking with him and then stormed over here. That's all."

Gale doesn't like the idea of Madge and Finnick knowing each other. Even if it is only friendly. "No," Gale rasps. "Nothing." The silence between the two is heavy. Gale's not even entirely sure what he's doing over here. "Listen, I know you're crazy," he starts. Madge flinches. "Wait, I didn't mean that." He drags his hands through his hair. "Finnick told me not to say that. Can I start over?"

"Sure," Madge shrugs.

"Alright," Gale breathes. "Finnick thinks that I have a thing for you."

Madge lifts an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No, you're crazy," he chokes out. Madge flinches again. "I mean – shit." Gale turns to her. "Okay. I know you've been through hell, alright. We all have. It's enough to mess up anyone's head."

"Call me crazy one more time and I walk away," Madge tells him.

"Dammit, Undersee, I didn't mean to!" Gale throws his hands up. "What I'm saying is that we're all a little different than how we used to be. And I think that District 13 is absolute shit but I know a few good places that remind me of 12 and," Gale pauses to breathe again. "Never mind."

Madge stretches her hand across the bench and grabs his. "Gale," she says gently. "I'm not crazy."

"I _know_ that," he grumbles. "And neither is Finnick because he was right." Madge smiles and squeezes his hand once before letting go. "Can I try one more time?" he asks.

A laugh escapes the blonde as she nods, "Sure."

"Wanna go on a date?" Gale asks.

"With you?"

The solider frowns. "No, with Finnick." Madge smiles to herself and chews on her lip. "_Yeah, _Undersee, with me."

"Okay," she nods. "But you have to do something for me."

Gale quirks his eyebrows. "Alright."

"Tell Finnick it was the fact that you're on the Star Squad that won me over."

Gale laughs and rolls his eyes. "Deal."


	80. Car Trouble

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

He knows that he's supposed to be focusing on the break line that hangs above him in the pretty little sports car he's trying to fix, but Gale's eyes keep straying to the_ owner_ of said car. She looks bored. Exhausted, too.

"So," Gale tries. It's a small town. He's the only one in the shop today. He thinks his chances are pretty good. "What're you doing all the way out here in the Seam?"

The girl shifts in her seat, glancing toward the mechanic. "Don't you think you should be focusing on my car?" she asks. She's attractive, there's no use in denying it. Curly blonde hair that hangs over her shoulders. Bright blue eyes. When he doesn't answer she frowns. "I was trying to get home."

He snorts. "I doubt you live around here." Not with a car like _this_.

"I was taking a short cut," the girl tells him. She shifts in her seat again. "Is it fixable?"

Gale glances back up at the broken brake line. "Maybe. Might take a bit." The blonde continues to fidget. Gale rolls out from under the car and sits up. "What's your name?"

"What for?" she sniffs.

He stands and marches toward the old computer on the desk. "Paperwork."

"Madge Undersee," she says with a sigh. The girl digs through her purse and pulls out some papers before leaping to her toes and strolling over to him. "Here's everything you'll need. Can you hurry, please? Mr. um, Hawthorne."

Gale frowns. "Mr. Hawthorne was my father. You can call me Gale." He accepts the papers and starts to type some things in. "Am I not good looking enough for you to hang around?"

It was meant as a joke but Madge's cheeks are instantly pink. "No, I, that's not—"

"Joking," he says. He almost smiles. "It'll take a while to fix." She nods and makes her way back to her seat. "Eager to get home?"

"Not particularly," she murmurs. "Family emergency," Madge tells him. "Whether I'm here or there it won't make a difference."

Something like pity ripples through his veins. Gale knows what a _family emergency_ is. It's what they said to his teacher when he was pulled out of school after his dad died all those years ago.

"I'll try and make it fast," he grunts.

Madge nods and drops her gaze down to the ground. Gale types in her information as quickly as he can. Every few seconds he'll feel her gaze on him but he doesn't turn his head.

"Listen," Madge says. Gale lift an eyebrow yet still doesn't turn. "I really only live half an hour out. Maybe forty five minutes." Now he spins. "Maybe I could call a cab?"

Again Gale frowns. He doesn't mean to. She should be with her family. "Sure," he nods. "Phone's over here."

Madge makes her way back over to him and reaches for the phone. The smell of her perfume dances around him. Sweet like vanilla and raspberries. He breathes it in a little too deeply. Her lips curl upward.

The girl talks a million miles a minute into the phone, giving location and destination and stating that this is an _emergency_. When she hangs up she turns back to Gale. "On their way," she tells him.

"Great." It's not every day he has a pretty face to look at and she's already leaving. "Hope your family's okay."

Madge pauses, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I'll, um, be in town for a few days." Gale quirks an eyebrow. "And then I'll have to come back and get my car." Gale's smirk slides into a smile. "Maybe you could… show me around?"

He snorts before he can help himself. "The Seam isn't very pretty." Madge deflates for a moment. "I mean – wait, yes." The girl's cheeks turn a bit pink. "If you really want."

She nods slowly. "Yes," Madge says. "If it's not weird."

"No, not at all," Gale responds. Their fingers brush as he hands back her papers. She smiles again. "Yeah. Yes, that sounds great." A horn honks outside and Gale grumbles, realizing it's her cab. Madge goes to leave. "Wait," Gale calls out. "How will I reach you?"

"Left my number on the notepad," she calls over her shoulder. "Call me!" Gale grins as she hops into the old yellow car, waving at him through the window.


	81. Rory's Secret

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"So," Madge starts off carefully. Gale's immediately alert, glancing at her with wide eyes as if he knows what she's going to say already. "Rory told me that you… that you like me."

Gale coughs, shaking his head instantly. "No."

Though she can feel herself deflating she tries not to let it show. "I'm not saying you_do_," Madge tells him. "Just repeating what Rory said."

"Well I don't," the miner mutters. He drags his eyes away from the blonde and glances out in the field. "I let it slip to Prim that Rory likes her," Gale forces out. "I knew he'd do something stupid like this."

Madge fiddles with the hem of her shirt, trying not to let herself be too disappointed. Of course it was a stretch that Gale had _actually_ liked her.

"Shame," she mumbles. "He said the _sweetest_ things."

Really though, he had. Maybe Rory actually was trying to get back at his older brother, tell a lie, but everything the young boy said had sounded so sincere and genuine.

Gale lifts an eyebrow. "He did?"

"Mmm," Madge nods.

Gale's stomach turns. He really hadn't meant to tell Prim about Rory's crush. It slipped. Honest to God it was an accident. So the little runt thinks it's okay to go out and purposely tell the mayor's daughter how Gale actually feels for her? Last time he tells Rory _anything_.

"Like what?" Gale wonders.

If Rory really _did_ spill Gale's heart all over the place he better have done it accurately.

"Well it doesn't matter if it's not true," Madge nearly snaps. He can hear something in her voice. Anger? Frustration? "Just lies to butter me up."

Gale wrinkles his nose to suppress his smile. He decides to take a chance. "Probably said something about how I think you're pretty," Gale says. "In all those sundresses. With your hair down."

Madge lifts her gaze and blinks a few times. "Probably."

"Or how I love it when you play the piano for me. No one else around." Again Madge blinks and Gale swallows back his smirk. Her eyes are glistening. "Like my own private concert."

"Perhaps," she shrugs, trying her best to make it nonchalant. Madge has always been a bad liar.

"Oh_,_" Gale leans toward her a bit. "I bet he said something about how I don't sell you strawberries for the money, just because I know you like them so much. Or just so I have an excuse to see you on Sundays."

Madge's cheeks heat up and she drops her gaze. "No," she shakes her head. "Not that last one."

"That's because I didn't tell him that last one," Gale murmurs. Madge peeks through her bangs up at Gale, a questioning look in her deep blue eyes. He reaches over and grabs her hand. "Prim kissed Rory on the cheek last night," he tells her. "You know that?"

"I did not," Madge breathes.

"I guess he got mad that he couldn't tell Prim how he felt so he was going to ruin it for me, too." Gale shrugs a bit. "Brat."

Madge lets out a laugh so airy it sounds like a deep exhale. "But you said—"

"I said that Rory was going to ruin it for me. Which he did. So I re-ruined it and did it again." He slides his fingers down and links with Madge. "Probably not my best plan."

"Probably not," she agrees, a light smile on her face. "But I forgive you anyway."


	82. Cup Of Tea

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge sits in the rickety chair across from mine, gripping her mug as tightly as she can. Her eyes are just as blue as I remembered them. Just as bright. Hair still dripping sunshine.

"They tell me that District 2 is the base of most military operations," she says. I tip my head into a nod. "Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here for work," I tell her. That, and other things. "The real question is why are _you_ here?"

It would be a lie to admit seeing her isn't a surprise. The knock on my door just a few minutes ago had been unexpected. She looked tired. Confused. Bedraggled. Still does.

Madge shrugs and sips at her tea. I made her favorite. Vanilla and mint. "You should go back to 12, Gale."

"Is that where you've been?"

Madge's eyes meet mine. She doesn't respond, only continues to stare at me. "Your family misses you." Her cup is lowered to the table with an audible thud. "Katniss, too."

"You've talked to Katniss?" Again, she shrugs. I take a big gulp of the tea from my mug, letting it burn my throat on the way down. "Why're you here, Madge?"

"Gale," Madge sighs audibly. She passes her mug to me. "May I have more tea?" I hesitate, reaching forward and grabbing her cup. From behind me I hear her fidget, the sound of her dress rubbing together. "I know that you're making weapons again," her voice is quiet. "And I came to talk you out of it."

I frown, pouring her tea quickly. "That's none of your business."

"You hate it," she says.

"You don't know that." The mug slides toward her, a bit sloshing out over the sides and dripping over the handle. She doesn't seem to notice, grabbing the cup into her hands anyway. "It pays the bills. Makes more money."

"It brings back the nightmares," Madge whispers. "Doesn't it?"

The gaze I hold on her falters, my eyes dropping down to study the grooves on the table. "You don't know that," I repeat, though there's less force behind it. My hands shake as I return to clutching my cup of tea. "They say I'm good at it," I tell her. "A natural. A prodigy." Madge goes quiet instantly but I still can't find it in myself to look at her. "I hate it," I grunt out.

"Then stop." Her voice is soft. "And go home where you belong."

"It's not that easy," I snap. I release my hold on the mug and drop my head into my hands. "My family can't stand to look at me. Neither can Katniss because of _Prim_ and I… I don't think I can do it."

"I do," she breathes.

I lift my head and ask, "You do?"

But the room is empty. The mug across the table steams, white puffs hovering just above the rim of it. And I find myself alone.


	83. See-through

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Ever since Gale had found out Madge was the one who had given him the morphling, things had been a bit more difficult. He attempted to avoid her but the harder they he the more often he ran into the blonde. In the Square. Around the Victor's Village. He would always divert their eyes and continue on his way.

It wasn't as though Gale hated her. He just didn't know what to say. She was the mayor's daughter with her precious golden hair and oceanic blue eyes. She had freckles that danced across her nose as though they were stars in the night sky. She was quiet and gentle and Gale _wasn't_.

The day they both leave Katniss' house after a Quell training session he can feel her eyes on him. She's a few paces behind him, mostly because he keeps his strides long so they won't have to walk together.

"Gale," she calls out. Her voice is sweet like honey. "Wait up." And for some unbeknownst reason, he does. Gale hears her footsteps moving toward him in a light jog, gentle against the stone pathway. When she reaches him her cheeks are pink. "Hi."

Gale shoves his hands into his back pockets. "Hey."

He keeps his strides just as long as they had been before but Madge doesn't slow down at all. She matches his pace with her tiny little legs. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asks him. Gale doesn't respond, only picks up his pace. "Oh, slow _down_," Madge says, grabbing his arm and forcing him to halt.

"Why did you bring me morphling?" he demands. When Rory had asked about it the entire idea seemed like a damn joke to him. Cruel and heartless, but it had been the truth. She risked her life to save his, in a blizzard no less. Had peacekeepers caught the girl she would've been in heaps of trouble. "We're not even friends, Undersee."

Madge blinks. Once. Twice. Her eyes start to fill with tears that won't fall anyway. "You really don't see me, do you?"

His eyebrows narrow on his forehead. "What?"

"I mean of course you see me," Madge sniffs, dropping her gaze a bit. "I watch your eyes shoot the other direction every single time we're in the same area. But you don't_see_ me."

Guilt trickles through his system, cold and damp. He ducks his head as if avoiding a blow. She knows he's been ignoring her and in a way, it hurts him.

"I don't get it," he says lamely.

"You got mad when you saw I gave Katniss my pin," Madge tells him, "but you didn't even think as to _why_ I gave it to her." She pauses and tugs on her hair. "Songbirds," she says with a soft laugh, shaking her head. "And you got angry when you found out I play the piano for the Capitol citizens who visit," Madge continues. "But never thought as to why I did it in the first place. Keeping them distracted."

"Under—"

"Or when I gave that first interview supporting Katniss and Peeta's relationship," Madge goes on weakly. "But you didn't consider that I was _helping_ them." She blinks and then swats at her eyes. Something in him is cracking, seeing her like this. "You know that I gave you morphling. Did you ever think about _why_?"

"What do you—"

"Of _course_ you didn't," Madge answers for him, taking a step back. "Because you see me, but you don't." Gale swallows. "You look right through me, Gale." Still tugging on her hair Madge lets out a deep breath. "Maybe we're not friends but that doesn't mean…" she trails off and furrows her eyebrows.

"Doesn't mean what?" Gale asks. Her shoulders lift. "Madge, what doesn't—"

"Just forget it," she finally answers. Her eyes lift to meet his and again he feels his core shattering to tiny pieces. The look in her eyes is so desperate. "Never mind." Madge drops her hair and rubs at her eyes. "Never mind," she says again softly.

Madge turns down the road to her house and starts walking away without even uttering a goodbye. Gale watches her go, and suddenly sees much more than just the mayor's daughter with her golden hair and bright blue eyes. But she's too far to reach.


	84. Thom's Advice

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Thom had told Gale numerous times that the girls from town were off limits. "Never trust blondes," he had said, thumping Gale on the back, "because they will _always_ disappear on you." For a while, Gale assumed this to be true. Thom was his best friend, a man of wisdom.

But then there was Madge Undersee.

The first time Gale dropped off strawberries at the Undersee household without Katniss, it took Madge a bit to answer the door. Gale thought at that moment he might have lost her already.

"Sorry it took me so long," Madge said, thrusting coins into his hand without meeting his gaze. "I was playing the piano, it was so _loud_."

And then there was that time in which he invited her to dinner. She showed up late with a basket of bread. "Where the hell've you been?" Gale asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I got lost," she choked out. Panic flashed in her big blue eyes. Continuously nervous. "I had to ask someone for directions." Gale forgave her when she apologized again and again.

Madge Undersee was peculiar. For some reason Gale had been drawn to her ever since the start. She was so gentle, so cautious. Madge had a heart that was big enough for anyone and everyone. She would listen to anything anyone had to say. Even Gale.

And he trusted her.

He knew he shouldn't. Not just because of Thom's warning ("She'll leave you, they always do.") but because she was too _good_ for someone like him. Nonjudgmental and forgiving and entirely too sweet. But dammit, he trusted her.

When she slipped away after his whipping he cursed himself. A few hideous scars were enough to drive her away. To vanish. He almost admitted that Thom was right. But Madge showed up eventually with a tiny smile and deep red cheeks.

"I wanted to give you time," she told him.

"For what?"

"To heal," Madge shrugged. "To think." Gale had spent plenty of time thinking. Mostly about her, but he never would've told her that then.

"Don't disappear on me," Gale had nearly growled. She wasn't allowed to enter his life and then fade away like that. Not her.

Again she smiled, the red cheeks making their way to her face again. "I won't."

For a while, Madge was true to her word. She would come over for dinner with the Hawthorne's almost once a week. She would squeeze his hand whenever he was stressed, reassuring Gale that she was still there. Madge would sit with Gale in the meadow and let him rant about anything and everything.

And he trusted that she would always be there.

In a way Thom was right. Madge disappeared on him. Just not the way Gale thought she would. She didn't fade away. She didn't sink into the shadows. Madge was stolen in a storm of fire and ash without even a goodbye.

He never trusted a blonde again.


	85. Goodnight

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Will you kiss me?"

There was so much in that question alone. Gale hadn't _kissed_ anyone in a very long time, especially not a tribute. After he won the 72nd Games all those years ago the only kissing he did was for money, and he didn't quite count that.

But there Madge Undersee stood, her golden hair blowing in the wind on the roof of the Training Center and her cheeks tinted a bright pink. The mayor's daughter unrightfully reaped at the ripe old age of 18. A setup.

"That's probably not a good idea," Gale finally grunted out.

He would have loved to kiss her. He would have loved to press his lips to hers and taste the strawberries he sold to her all those years ago. But it was wrong. He was her mentor. She was a tribute.

Her features fell. Blue eyes filling with shame and pale cheeks turning a shade or two darker.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Madge whispered. "I… I've never been kissed." Gale's heart twisted in his chest. He knew what was coming next. "If I'm going to die I… I just…" Madge sighed and pushed herself away from the edge of the roof. "Never mind."

Gale gripped her wrist, "Wait."

And she did. Madge paused in her step and blinked the tears from her eyes, turning back to face him.

"You're not going to die," he said sternly. The thought of someone so innocent like her, someone so pure _dying_ just didn't sit well in his stomach. Madge didn't meet his gaze. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you," he finally told her.

"It was a stupid question," Madge murmured. Gale couldn't recall any other time in which her voice sounded so garbled. "The Games are tomorrow," she announced, finally returning to the proud daughter of a District mayor. She held herself high. "I should get some sleep."

Before she could march away Gale swung her around. She was confused by his actions, evident by the look on her face, but when his lips met hers she melted just as he did.

Gale was an expert on these sorts of things, having been thrown into the same business as Finnick Odair, but kissing Madge felt like an entirely new experience. She was shy, her kisses nervous. It made him all the more hungry for her touch.

He had been starved for human contact, _real human contact_, and she was so insanely sweet it drove him up the wall. Before he lost himself in the fact that this wasn't for anyone's enjoyment but his and hers, Gale pulled away.

Madge was breathless, her cheeks still strawberry red. Her fingers had somehow ended up tangled with his belt loops. Despite himself, Gale smiled.

"Thank you," Madge forced out. Gale pressed his lips to hers again quickly. "I really should—I should go."

"You're brave," Gale suddenly told her. His hands cradled her cheeks. "Bravest tribute I've ever had." She blinked a few times before dropping her gaze. "And smart," he continued. "You're not going to die, Madge."

Slowly her fingers unlatched themselves and she stepped away. His hands fell. "Goodnight, Gale," she had said, tipping her head in his direction.

He hesitated, knowing it meant so much more than that. "Goodnight, Madge."


	86. Easter

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Being invited over to the Hawthorne's to dye Easter eggs was a bit of a surprise for Madge, but not an unwelcome one. She hadn't dyed eggs in years, especially with her father being as busy as he is and her mother on bed rest most of the time.

Now she sits around a giant table, cups of colored dye scattered randomly. Rory keeps trying to write crude messages on his eggs in white crayon so they don't show up until after they're dyed and Posy keeps threatening to tell on him.

"It's Easter!" the little girl cries, slamming down her pink crayon and glaring at her brother. "You have to write nice things!"

"Like 'Hoppy Easter'," Vick says happily. He holds up his egg to show Madge. "Right?"

"Right, Vick," Madge laughs, reaching over and ruffling his hair. The boy giggles as he drops his egg into the yellow dye and then reaches for another.

"Gale!" Posy calls. "We're running out of eggs!"

Gale enters a few seconds later with another carton of hard boiled eggs. "I made extra," he says. Gale lowers himself to the seat next to Madge and pops open the top. He reaches in and grabs an egg before handing it to Madge. "Here, take one."

Madge accepts the egg and bites down on her bottom lip to stop from smiling. She loves watching Gale around his family, his normal brooding demeanor dissolves entirely and he becomes almost _sweet_.

After selecting a blue crayon and drawing a bunny, Madge drops the egg into the pink dye. Posy continues to draw random designs with her various crayons as she hums some sort of spring-like tune.

Madge turns to Gale and watches him writing something on one of his own eggs with the white crayon. "Better not be anything crude," she says, lifting an eyebrow. "Rory has that covered."

Rory laughs from across the table and waggles his eyebrows.

"Not at all, Undersee," Gale shoots back, finishing his message. Gale drops the egg into the blue dye and turns back to her. "I happen to like Easter very much."

Madge reaches for another egg and lifts an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Mmm," Gale nods and passes her the white crayon. "Easter means spring. Spring means everything coming back to life. It means second chances. Fresh starts."

Again Madge finds herself biting down on her lip to suppress her smile. She likes hearing him talk like this.

A few minutes pass and an abundance of more designs are created. Madge writes her name beautifully and goes to dunk it into the blue dye when she realizes there's still an egg in there.

"Oh, Gale," she frowns. "You're hogging the blue!"

"Take it out, then," he shrugs. "It's been in long enough."

Madge fishes for the egg holder and pulls his Easter egg out from the mug. She takes it carefully between her fingers and goes to lower it into the egg carton when the message on it catches her eye.

_Saturday, 8:00?_

Her cheeks are instantly turning pink as she lifts her eyes up to his. Gale sits back with a smug look on his face, his arms are lazily crossed over his chest.

Before she can answer Madge drops her egg into the blue and goes to reach for another egg on which she plans to write her response. "Better luck next year," Gale hums, showing her the empty carton. "We're all out."

Madge drums her fingers on her knee and tries her hardest to hold his gaze. She can't fight the smile. "Well how am I supposed to accept your offer, then?" she asks.

Gale lifts his shoulders slightly before reaching out. He tilts her chin upward. "A simple yes will suffice," he murmurs.

"Then, yes," she nods. A grin takes hold of his features.

Gale presses his lips quickly to hers, ignoring the laughter echoing from his siblings. "Happy Easter, Undersee."

* * *

_A/N: Happy Easter! Enjoy the fluff!_


	87. Routine

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Just like every Tuesday, Gale shows up five minutes before Madge does to Quell training. It's a routine. So Peeta is expecting it by now.

The hunter kicks off his shoes as he enters the house, clearly stressed from his long day at the mines. Peeta supposes he should be a bit gentler with Gale because of it, but he's not going to cave now. He's been rehearsing this speech all day.

"Gale," Peeta's voice booms. The person in question freezes, cocking his head a bit to look at the blonde. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Gale tips his head. One of his eyebrows is raised. He shrugs off his jacket. "About what?"

By the look on his face Peeta's sure Gale is preparing himself for some sort of _Katniss_speech. But when Peeta answers "Madge," a look of panic flickers over Gale's features.

"What about her?"

"I know you like her," Peeta says. He takes a step closer. Peeta wants to watch Gale quake in fear but the miner would never do that in front of him. "And I swear to God if you hurt her I'll wring your neck."

Gale rolls his eyes and hangs his jacket on a hook before stalking past Peeta and into the living room. "Katniss here?"

"She's outside with Haymitch," Peeta answers, following him closely. "Gale, I'm serious. Madge is basically my sister."

"What could you possibly be serious about, Mellark?" Gale scowls at the boy in front of him. "Where's your proof?"

"In your face," Peeta answers. He hates that his leg makes him limp a bit. He wants to be intimidating. "In the way that you always wait until Madge is done so you can walk home with her. Or how your eyes always follow her." Gale drops himself down to the couch and avoids Peeta's gaze. "How when sometimes she'll say things and you have to make an effort not to smile."

"So what?" Gale mutters. "She's the mayor's kid. There's nothing there."

"Oh, there's something there," Peeta continues. "And I'm just telling you _now_ that if it evolves into something you can't control I'll beat you senseless."

Peeta doesn't add the fact that he won a Hunger Games and is training to go into another. He thinks Gale is smart enough to understand what Peeta's capable of.

"It's not going to evolve into anything," Gale grunts. "Didn't you hear me? She's the mayor's kid. She's a hell of a lot better than I am and can do better than me. She's smart and sneaky and," Gale pauses. "There's nothing there," he says again. "Madge's too good for me."

Madge's voice suddenly rings out from behind the both of them. "I think that's for me to decide, don't you?" she asks.

Gale leaps to his feet and spins around to see her. His face is so pale he could be considered a town kid at this point. "Madge," he chokes out. "I—I can… you hear all that?"

Madge shrugs off her jacket but keeps her eyes on Gale. "Most of it," she nods. Gale stumbles over his own two feet to reach her and Peeta relaxes backwards on the couch, giving them their privacy. Madge's voices drops. "You think I'm sneaky?"

Gale laughs nervously. "How else would we get all these Capitol papers?" he murmurs. In their shadow reflected on the floor Peeta watches Madge reach for his hand.

Thank God for such a predictable routine.


	88. Necessities

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Living together was a necessity. They were both broke after the war ended and needed to save some money. And moving to District 2 was a necessity. Neither could face their ruined District or those back in 12.

But going to the bar together was a choice. And the drinking was a choice.

"We don't have enough money for this, Undersee," Gale scolded her playfully as Madge sipped at her cocktail.

"I didn't pay for it," she told him. "That nice man over there bought it for me."

Gale lifted an eyebrow as Madge giggled, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "How'd you manage that?"

"Told him it was my birthday," she grinned. Gale tugged the glass out of her hand and tipped the alcohol down his throat. "Hey," Madge stuck out her bottom lip and frowned. "That was mine."

"It's your birthday, Blondie," Gale said loudly. "I'm sure _someone_ can buy you a drink."

Madge opened her mouth to protest but instantly others were shouting out their cheers. _Drinks on me! Happy birthday, Princess! Here, have another!_ By the time the night was over Madge was so drunk she was hiccupping, and Gale could barely walk in a straight line.

"Gale, Gale, Gale," Madge giggled as he backed her into the corner of the elevator. "Yoooou _never_ put the lid back on the toothpaste!"

His fingers sloppily twirled through her curls, and he fell forward as the elevator shifted. It was an old building. The elevator was rickety. "On purpose, kid."

"Don't _kid_ me," she jabbed his chest. "I am only two years younger than you!" Gale propped himself on his forearm and hovered over her. "Or do the dishes or the laundry I alwaays do your laundry!"

"Willingly," he smirked. Gale swayed as the elevator settled on their floor. "We're here," he reached down and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, Undersee."

They fiddled with the key for a few minutes before finally cracking it open. Madge stumbled into the apartment and tugged Gale along with her, laughing as he steadied himself on her hips.

"You never call me Madge," she joked as the door slammed shut. She tripped backwards on the couch and Gale went with her. "Call me Madge," she demanded.

The slurred state of her voice somehow sounded a bit more intoxicating than ever before. Gale grinned. "Madge," he whispered.

She fidgeted under him and laughed loudly. "You're squishing me!"

"I didn't get you a _birthday present_," Gale huffed, trying to shift off of her.

Again she laughed, "It's not really my birthday! You know that!" Gale shrugged and rolled off of her, falling onto the floor with a thud. "Ugh, go to bed," she told him, throwing her head back on the couch. Gale propped himself up on his elbow and looked toward her. "Why ya lookin' at me like that, Hawthorne?"

"Whens really your birthday?" he asked her.

"It's in July." Madge shook her head. "Stop lookin' at me funny!"

"You're pretty, Undersee."

"You're drunk," she laughed. And then laughed harder. "Me too. Go to bed."

He chuckled and pulled his free hand through his hair. "Come with me."

"Drunk, drunk, drunk," Madge repeated. "Absolutely _not_!"

"I'll just hold you," he said, nodding his head. "That's all I swear. Lemme hold you, Madge. You're _so_ pretty."

Madge rolled her eyes with a laugh and somehow forced herself to her feet. She held out her hand and managed to get Gale on his feet too. Again he was swaying, using her hips to steady himself. He dropped his head down into her hair.

"Smell good, too, like fancy shampoo," he added. Madge giggled as his lips grazed her skin. "Madge," Gale hummed. She led him to his room. "How do you put up with me? I'm such a bum."

"You're _my_ bum," she teased.

"No, _your_ bum is right here," he reached down and pinched her rear.

"Oh!" Madge jumped and laughed, turning the two of them so Gale ended up falling on his mattress. "Go, to, bed! You are entirely too drunk!"

But Gale had a grip on her and she somehow ended up next to him. Before she could wiggle her way out Gale slipped his arms around her and pressed her body to his.

"I get it, I get it," Gale whispered. "Go to bed."

"You're drunk," Madge repeated tiredly, though still wearing a soft smile.

"And it's your birthday," he purred. His lips found her shoulder and he pressed a quick kiss to her skin. Maybe in the morning he'd tell her how much of a _necessity_ she really was.


	89. Time bomb

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Every relationship is a time bomb.

His relationship with her ends in a fit of yelling. Madge calls him names that her mother would be ashamed even come out of her mouth. Gale picks out all her flaws just to spite her.

"I hate your tangled mess," he growls. Her hair is anything but messy. "And your crooked teeth." She has the most beautiful smile in District 12. "I hate all the money you have and how you flaunt it." She'd never show off her wealth.

"You're a man whore," she snaps. He's only ever had eyes for her. "You don't care one bit about anyone but yourself." Gale is the most selfless person she's ever met. "I hate you!"

But she doesn't.

"Good," he hisses, "just like you should. I'm the dirt underneath your feet, Undersee. Wouldn't want to drag me in, your maid would have to sweep me out!"

She slaps him. The pain tingles in his cheek and wraps around his heart. Madge Undersee would never hurt a fly and she's just slapped him.

"Take it back," she pleads. Her fingers clutch at his shirt. "Gale, you didn't mean that."

He shoves her hands away and takes a step back. "You hit me."

"You're treating me like I'm a snob!" she cries. Madge takes a step toward him but again he retreats. "Gale I didn't—I was so angry that you said that, you know I'd never—"

"But you did," he grunts. "Christ, Madge," he throws his hands up, "and I deserved it!" Gale turns toward her but refuses to move any closer. "This is why we can't—this is why I have to go."

"Gale," she tries again. "C'mon, we… we fight all the time, we—"

"It's not right," he shakes his head. "We can't do this anymore." Gale balls his hands into fists to keep himself from pulling her toward him.

"But I love you," she whispers. He jerks his head into a no and steps away. "Don't you walk away from me!" But he does. "Gale Hawthorne!" She runs at him and hits him again. Shoves him away. "Fine! Go!" So he leaves, pretending he can't hear her cries fading behind him.

Every relationship is a time bomb, but the real bombs that fall that night and take her away are so much worse.


	90. Undersee

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Undersee, c'mere."

Madge's engaged to Gale Hawthorne but it appears as though he can't even remember her name.

"What's gotten into you, Undersee?" He waves his hand toward her and frowns. "You alright?"

"Madge," she blurts out.

She's put up with it long enough. The entirety of their relationship he's called her Undersee. At first it was bitter, harsh remarks. Eventually it molded into flirting teases. Then something of a relationship, and now… now what?

Madge paces toward him. "My name is Madge."

Gale's eyebrows furrow and he frowns. "I know that," he says. Again his hand extends but this time he attempts to link it with hers. She pulls away.

"Then call me Madge," she says. They're engaged for crying out loud. No longer teenagers. No longer dating. _Engaged_. "Like you mean it."

For a moment he pauses, but then Gale's smirking. "_Madge_," he murmurs, "you're acting ridiculous."

Somehow he manages to get lace his fingers with hers. Despite his hold she's still angry.

"We're getting married in two weeks, Gale, and I've barely ever heard you say my name." In fact, she's starting to think that he hates it.

This time he really frowns, shaking his head. "That's not true." Madge opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. "You're name is beautiful. But you'll always have time to be Madge."

"I don't—"

"You'll only be _Undersee_ for two more weeks," he whispers. "Madge, you'll always be Undersee until you're not." Gale bends down and kisses her gently. "Because then you'll be Hawthorne."

She lets the nickname stay.


	91. Kitten

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

He watches with narrowed eyes as the small ball of fuzz stalks across his living room carpet. Somewhere on the floor Madge is holding up one of her ribbons, dangling it in front of the creature and cooing as though it's a child.

"For the love of God, Madge," Gale mutters, crossing his arms, "it's a cat, not an infant."

Madge sticks out her tongue at him and returns to the kitten, laughing as the black and white animal attacks the ribbon.

"If you hate cats so much then why did you get him for me?" she asks. Madge drops the ribbon and reaches down, petting the kitten right between his ears. Almost instantly he falls to the floor and purrs, causing Madge to laugh again. "You could have left him in the shop and I never would've known."

Gale groans as Madge tickles the kitten's belly, causing the thing to sprawl out into a heap.

"I don't hate cats I just—"

"Are lacking in attention and wish I would pay more to you, rather than Spot?"

He frowns. "You named the dammed thing Spot?"

"He has spots," Madge notes. "Nice subject change, might I add." Gale bites back another groan and drops his head backwards, dragging his hands through his hair. Madge scoops the kitten into her hands and makes her way to the couch. "Here. Bond."

Madge deposits the tiny squirming thing on Gale's lap and takes the open spot on the other end of the couch. He looks down at the speckled beast and watches as he nudges Gale's hand, begging to be petted like Madge had just done.

Gale can't help but scratch the little guy between his ears, receiving a purr in appreciation.

"I don't hate cats," Gale says again, looking up toward Madge who is studying the pair of them with a smile. "And I knew that you wanted one, hence the cat."

"He's not so bad," Madge tells him. The kitten on Gale's lap nuzzles into his shirt and curls into a ball on his stomach. "See? He already likes you. Took him less time than me."

"Hilarious," Gale frowns at her as she giggles. Madge shifts across the couch and curls into his side much like the kitten has. "So you like him then?" Gale murmurs.

"Yes," Madge says with a yawn. Gale bends down and presses his lips to her forehead. "I'd watch out if I were you though," she warns him. "You might have some competition."

Gale rolls his eyes. "What? This fleabag?"

"This fleabag," Madge grumbles, "has plenty of sharp teeth and daggers as nails. So be careful." Just then, the kitten sneezes. "He's a monster," she teases.


	92. Catching Fire

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"Katniss thinks I need to leave," Gale grunts. His eyes don't even lift to hers. "She thinks they're going to kill me."

"They wouldn't," Madge blurts out. She shifts on her feet and casts an uneasy glance over her shoulder before stepping all the way out onto the porch. "And you can't."

"If Snow is threatening my life I don't have much of a choice," he snaps. He has his family to think about. His siblings, his mother. Madge pulls her door shut and it clicks. "Is what she saying true?"

"What's that?"

"That the Districts," Gale starts carefully, "that they're rebelling." Madge chews on her bottom lip and drops his gaze again. "I knew it," he murmurs.

Gale steps backwards off of the Undersee's porch and shakes his head, starting toward the fence. Things are changing. They talk about it in the mines. Whisper about it in the Hob. But it's happening. It's actually happening.

"Gale," Madge rushes forward, grabbing his arm and causing him to halt. "You need to be rational, you need to _think_ before you-"

"Before I get myself killed?" he growls. Madge drops her hand. "Time isn't on my side, Undersee, I can't just wait around."

She hesitates. "Just be safe, okay?"

Gale pauses again, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "You too."

* * *

_A/N: Literally wrote this in the heat of the CF trailer omg I can't breathe_


	93. Coward

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge shuddered and backed away from her blinds, trying to force the images of her District from her head. Bloody. Beaten. Burning flags. The Capitol was crushing them. That much was obvious.

A knock on the backdoor sent a shiver down her spine. Madge rushed to the door as quickly as she could, finding Gale Hawthorne on the other side. His hands void of berries. His face filled with concern.

"It's happening," he told her. Madge stepped outside and let the door click behind her. "At least I think so." He hesitated, pulling his hand through his hair. "Is this the right move?" The miners were all set up. Ready to storm the Justice Hall. Ready to revolt. "Should we do this?"

_No_, Madge thought. She chewed her lip. "You're the one that said people needed to be brave enough to start a revolution," she whispered. "Don't turn into a coward now, Gale Hawthorne."

His lips quirked upward, almost a smile. Gale hardly smiled. But then he bent down, pressing his mouth to hers gently. Madge was shocked, almost pulled away before melting into his kiss. He clutched at her cheeks and kept her close.

Electricity shot between them. Down the street in town people were screaming and yelling. People were always yelling these days. They didn't pay any attention. Gale allowed himself to get lost in Madge Undersee.

When they parted he pushed her hair from her face. "I don't…" she started.

"If I'm brave enough to join a revolution I should be brave enough to do that," he murmured. "Should've done it a long time ago."

Gale hesitantly stepped away, watching the blonde curl her fingers through her hair. If all went to hell at least he could say he wasn't a coward after all.


	94. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

It's their one year anniversary and he's late.

Madge sighs, straightening her posture the best she can. She was taught from a very young age that being upset gives no excuse to slouch. So she sits tall in her seat, staring down at the menu in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss," a gentle voice rings out. Madge lifts her gaze. "You're going to have to order soon or we're obligated to give your table away."

Madge feels a piece inside of her crumbling. "Of course," she nods. That's only fair. Her eyes dart toward the clock on the wall. "Ten more minutes?"

The waiter looks down at her apologetically and nods once before stepping away, leaving Madge alone with her nearly empty glass of water.

Just when she's about to give up and call it a night she watches a tall hulking figure nearly sprinting into the restaurant. Gale collapses into his chair in a hurry, letting out a deep breath.

"Shit, Madge," he drags his hands through his hair. His tie isn't properly knotted and his shirt isn't buttoned up all the way. "Let me explain."

"It's our anniversary," Madge says calmly. Her insides are shaking with rage and _disappointment_ but she remains calm. "You're nearly an hour late. I was starting to think you had forgotten."

"Never," Gale growls. "I got held up at work. We've got a big meeting next week and everyone's been staying overtime just to get it ready." Madge listens to his story thoughtfully, reaching for her glass and taking a sip as he speaks. "And then on the way home I ran into Katniss and we got to talking and—"

"And of _course_ Katniss is more important than I am," Madge cuts him off. Gale's eyebrows shoot to his forehead as Madge sucks in a sharp breath. "I should have known."

"The hell are you—"

"Listen, Gale," Madge says weakly. "I knew that when I married you there was a piece of you that would always love Katniss." He furrows his eyebrows his lips part slightly. "One year later and I still feel like I can't compare to her in the _least_."

"Madge—"

"But _I'm_ your _wife_ not Katniss, and I'm sorry but I feel as though I should rank a bit above her."

"Dammit, Madge, will you stop talking?" he snaps. Madge deflates, sinking backwards in her chair and trying to blink her tears away. "Of course Katniss is second to you. You should _know_ that."

"You're almost an hour late," she sniffles.

"Yeah, because Katniss and I were talking about _you_." Madge feels her chin quiver as she holds his gaze. "Got you this," he mutters, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin black box. Madge hesitates before reaching for it. "I told her I was getting it for you and she wanted to see it."

Madge carefully peels off the lid, staring down at the necklace inside. Tears are filling her eyes again. "It's beautiful," she whispers.

"Cost a damn fortune, too," he grunts. Madge runs her fingers over the diamonds on the silver chain. "Designed it myself. After the night I proposed to you out in the meadow. With the stars. Remember?"

Her voice is still weak, "Of course I remember."

"Bragged about it for months," Gale continues, "all the time I put into getting it just right. Katniss wanted to see it." Madge squeezes her eyes shut, suddenly feeling entirely too guilty. "And I got carried away talking about the whole thing. Talking about _you_." He reaches across the table and grabs her hand. "So, I'm sorry that I'm late."

Madge eventually peels her eyes open. She forces out her apology, "I'm sorry, Gale."

"Hell, Madge, you really think I still loved Katniss when I married you?"

"I—I don't know, I just—"

His grip tightens around her hand, his eyes intensifying. "Course I care about Catnip," he mumbles. "She's basically my sister. We survived a war together. But I don't _love_ her. Not like that."

Madge opens her mouth to respond when suddenly someone is clearing their throat. Both Gale and Madge turn to the waiter who stands with his tablet out.

"How nice of you to show up," he quips at Gale. Gale clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes at the boy. "Shall we start off with drinks?"

"A bottle of your nicest wine," Gale grumbles. "That's all for now."

The waiter smiles, "I'll be back, then."

When he walks away Gale turns back to Madge. His hand is still holding hers. "You're right," he mutters to her. "I don't have any excuse for being late, especially not a conversation with Katniss, but I can't take it back now."

Madge sniffles again. "I'm sorry for acting so… jealous," she finally responds.

Gale's mouth lifts upwards just a bit. "Jealous," he repeats, testing the word on his tongue. "You of all people, _jealous_. Have you always been jealous?"

She snatches her hand back from him and wipes at her eyes with the back of her palm. "Don't act surprised, Gale Hawthorne," she nearly snaps. "There are women looking at you wherever we go."

"There are?"

"Oh, stop that," she scolds him. Madge drops her eyes back down to the necklace, her fingers gently running over the diamonds. "You must see them."

"Why would I?" he asks. "You're the only one I'm ever paying attention to."

Madge glances up and meets his gaze, finding that her cheeks are heating up. Gale grins and reaches for her hand again.

"Here's your wine," a voice suddenly says, lowering the bottle onto the table. The couple thanks the waiter as he pops the cork. "For dinner this evening?"

After having spout off their orders and the waiter disappearing, Gale turns back to Madge. "Happy anniversary," he whispers. "I love you."

She nibbles on her bottom lip. "I love you, too."

Gale's smile widens. "And I promise to never be late again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she tells him as he pours her a glass of wine. With a laugh they clink their glasses together, toasting for another loving year together.


	95. Spunky Blonde

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

There are only two reasons Gale agreed to his friend's request. The first is that they survived the war together and he can't say that about many people. The second is that he has to go to the office in question anyway, and he doesn't suppose it would hurt putting in a nice word for his friend.

"She's the spunky blonde," his friend, Max, had said. "Works the front desk. All you need to do is ask for me. She'll call my office and I'll wait a bit before saying you can come back. You can just talk me up in the meantime, you know."

"Sure," Gale nodded. "Just don't take forever. Your list of specialties is low."

And now here Gale is, marching into Max's office building in the middle of the day to drop off some papers for some project he's part of.

District 2 is a huge place. He's kept in touch with his war buddies but it's not often he goes to where they work _now_. Most of the time they just meet up for beers at the bar or go over to someone's house to watch some sporting event on the television. He's never even been in this part of the District before, and for a moment he's not even sure he's in the right place.

Suddenly he spots the name on the wall, _Maxwell Fredis, _and Gale is filled with a bubble of relief.

When he marches up to the front counter he finds it empty. Gale casts a glance around the waiting room, finding that empty as well. Almost irritated he rings the bell on the desk. He's going to have to tell Max that his _spunky blonde_ is crap at her job.

"Hello?" he calls into the room. "Anyone home?"

"One second!" a muffled voice calls back. "I'll be right with you!"

Gale lets out a deep breath and strides over to the waiting area, easing himself into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He's also going to have to tell Max that he needs a better interior designer.

Not even a full minute passes before Gale watches a blonde strolling out of the backroom. In her hands are a few boxes, obscuring her view of him and his of her. She teeters a bit.

"I've already paged back to Mr. Fredis," her voice calls out. "Shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"Sure," Gale mutters. He leaps to his feet. "Do you need help? You look as though you're going to fall ov—"

As he speaks the girl trips, sending the boxes all over the ground, their contests spilling out as well. Having the concept of _respect_ and _courtesy_ drilled into his head from joining the Mockingjay Army, he doesn't even hesitate to fall to the ground alongside her and help her clean her things.

"I'm such a klutz," the girl sighs, scooping a boatload of papers into her hands. "Max always tells me not to carry so many boxes at one time and I do it anyway."

"It's alright," Gale shrugs. He readjusts the boxes so they're all top up. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. Really considerate guy, you know?"

"Oh, I know," the blonde says. Her and Gale reach for the same lid at the same time and end up with their hands brushing. Gale pulls back immediately and lifts his gaze, ready to apologize, when he's frozen. Her bright blue eyes meet his and suddenly it's as though he's lost the ability to breathe entirely. "Gale?" she chokes.

He can't even get out her name before he lunges across the space between them, pulling her face into his hands and crashing his lips against hers_. Madge Undersee_. Madge Undersee is _alive_.

Their lips collide in a frenzy of emotion, her mouth eagerly responding to his. The two of them collapse backwards onto the mess she created but neither seem to mind. Her hands snake up into his hair, gripping him tightly and holding Gale as close to her as she possibly can.

When they part for air she lets out breathless laugh. Gale tugs her into his arms, crushing her body against his.

"Shit," he pants. Madge continues to laugh against him, her chest shaking slightly as her eyes fill with tears. "I thought you were dead," he breathes. "The hell are you doing in District 2?"

"Looking for _you_," she whimpers. Her fingers curl on his chest and Gale releases his grip a bit so he can drop his forehead to hers. Her hand lifts to his cheek and her thumb rubs at his skin. "A small group of us got out of the District after the bombing. People under debris and whatnot." Gale nods, his entire being focused on the girl in front of him. "Made it to District 6 where they healed us all up. We were there until the war ended."

"And you didn't try to contact me?" he growl.

Madge springs forwards and kisses him again. "Of course I tried," she forces out. Gale drops down again, too enthralled to have her lips on his again. "You practically disappeared. Your own family doesn't even have your address, Gale, they just know that you're in 2."

His shoulders lift slightly. Being a well-known general from the war has caused him to fall into hiding a bit, he doesn't need his address out there for just anyone to find.

Suddenly there's a beeping and Madge's face deflates. "What's that?" Gale asks.

"Mr. Fredis will see you now," she sighs. Madge stretches and links her arms around his neck. "I'll get your number when you come back out, right?"

"Course," Gale grins. He drops his mouth down to hers again, groaning as she nibbles on his bottom lip. "Shit," he pulls away suddenly. "I told Max I'd talk him up."

The beep rings out again and Madge frowns, forcing herself away from Gale to silence it. "Talk him up?"

"Shit," Gale drags his hands through his hair. "Shit." He came here to put in a good word for his friend, not to steal his girl. "_Shit_."

"Stop cursing you know I don't like it," Madge scolds him. Gale's heart flutters in his chest. Madge is alive. His Madge. "What's the big deal, Gale?"

"Max likes you," Gale groans.

"Oh, I know that," Madge waves her hand. She crosses the room and links her fingers through Gale's belt loops. "He's asked me on about a dozen dates. Sweetheart, really, just…" Madge releases one of her hands and traces her fingers up Gale's chest. "Just not for me." Gale grins again. "Let him down easy for me, yeah? And don't take too long."

"Never," Gale murmurs. He drops down to kiss her. "Never again."

Madge smirks and nudges him toward the Max's office. "Now go before he gets suspicious."

Gale hesitantly leaves her, glancing over his shoulder more than once just to make sure that she's really there. When he makes it to Max's office the man nearly springs forward, eager to talk to his friend.

"What'd she say?" Max questions. "Anything? She's a firecracker, isn't she?"

"Max," Gale cuts off his friend. "I don't think I can help you."

His friend groans, reaching forward and scratching at his forehead. "Thought you'd say something like that. She keeps on telling me there's some other guy, you know?" He pauses. "Maybe I'll have better luck with the girl down the hall. You think?"

Gale chuckles. "Yeah." As long as it's not Madge, Gale's sure Max has a better chance. "Go for it."


	96. The Press

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Madge is beginning to feel like a teenager again with all the sneaking around she's been doing.

She supposes it's not her fault, or Gale's really, but she's already so tired of it. She's gone from receiving less than zero attention from anyone in her District to the entirety of Panem wanting to know what she's doing.

Ever since Katniss and Peeta moved back to 12 and hid themselves away from the world, Gale has become the next hot topic. What he's wearing. Where he's going. What he's driving. Who he's seeing.

And currently, Madge is included on that list.

Honestly Madge is okay with keeping the cameras away from Katniss and Peeta for a bit. They're struggling on their own, sad and confused and trying to rebuild after the war. They don't deserve cameras shoved in their face all the time.

But then again, neither does Madge.

Gale slips into her apartment quickly, letting the door click shut behind him. Madge looks up from the book in her lap to find his face pressed into a scowl. She can't help but smile.

"Long day?" she asks. Gale grunts, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. If she listens hard enough she can hear the buzzing of the reporters downstairs outside the apartment. The clicking of their cameras. Madge shifts on the couch and pats the spot next to her and it doesn't take long for Gale to cross the room. She places in her bookmark to hold the page and nuzzles up to Gale as he sits. "They'll go away."

"Maybe," he grumbles. Madge links her hand with his. "We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to," he tells her. "We can stay in and watch some cheesy old Capitol flick."

"Why should we let them stop us?" she questions him. Gale's shoulders lift again, and then he leans down to press his lips quickly against hers. "It's not your fault you're a famous Mockingjay General."

He snorts, tightening his grip on her. "Sorry they never leave us alone," Gale murmurs. "I wouldn't mind it much but the fact that they're bugging the shit out of you too makes me—"

"It's _alright_," she stresses. Madge is proud of Gale and everything that he accomplished in the war. "We just have to be boring for a while and they'll leave us alone. Find someone more interesting." Her fingers drum on her chin. "Or we could stage a breakup."

"Never," Gale growls. He pulls her cheeks into his hands and drops his mouth down to hers. "Fake or not, I won't do it." Her heart flutters in her chest. "Besides, my mother would kill me. She loves all these gossipers because she learns more about my social life than I'll ever tell her. If she thought I ended it with you she'd have my head."

Madge smiles slightly and licks her lips. "I guess I should get ready to go, then." Gale nods, reluctantly letting her scamper off to her room to dress for the evening.

* * *

Hand in hand the couple strolls down the street leisurely. Somehow they managed to lose the press when they went in to see a movie, and have been in the clear since they got out of dinner after that.

"This is nice," Madge hums.

"This is how it should always be," Gale responds. "No cameras, no reporters. Just me and you." Madge sighs again, nestling into his side. "I was thinking," Gale starts carefully, "that maybe we could go home for a weekend."

Madge perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gale shrugs. "Visit my family." He knows that she has no one left in the District and has been looking for a reason to return, so he thought he'd offer one. "Maybe even see Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta."

Madge giggles and nods. "That'd be great."

They pause in their walk, Gale spinning her to face him and tugging her forward with their linked hands. Just as he leans down to kiss her there's suddenly a bright flash, throwing the both of them off balance tremendously.

Madge gasps, stumbling backwards in her heels and nearly falling over before Gale catches her. He steadies her at once and then turns to face the culprit, a pair of men with their cameras out.

"Gale Hawthorne!" one of them shouts. "Are you making things official with Margaret Undersee?"

The other, "Is there an engagement in the near future? You two have only been dating a few weeks!"

"Is there a child on the way? Is that the reason for the speedy engagement?"

Madge's eyes dart back and forth frantically, entirely too confused to form a proper response to these men spewing out questions. Gale practically drags her away them at rapid speed, not allowing them to get a good shot of their faces. He's scowling again, darting through the back streets of District 2 trying to get away from them as quickly as he can.

Their flashes are too bright, however, and in minutes more reporters have spotted them.

"Madge! What are you wearing tonight? Is that designer? Did Gale buy it for you or did you get it with the compensation from the loss of your parents?"

"Gale! We recently discovered that your cousin Katniss Everdeen isn't actually your cousin! There are claims that you two had been in a relationship during the war as she was dealing with her fiancé Peeta Mellark's outbreaks! Can you confirm or deny this?"

"Is it true that you have unrequited feelings for Katniss Everdeen? That's why you've stationed yourself in District 2 instead of going home? That Madge Undersee is just a rebound?"

Gale snaps around, smacking the closest camera out of the person's hand before turning back to Madge. The reporters have captured the entire outburst but are too stunned to follow after him. In silence, Madge and Gale weave their way through the District. They end up at an old house and Gale doesn't even knock before bursting in.

"Gale where—"

Suddenly a voice rings out, "You have five seconds to identify yourself before I call the police!"

"Cressida," Gale groans, "it's just _me_." Cressida, the woman in question, peeks out from behind the wall. "You survived the damn war and your biggest threat is to call the police? Honestly?"

The woman shrugs, revealing herself more. "I'd say long time no see, Gale," Cressida says, "but I just saw you on the television last night." Madge laces her hand with Gale's as Cressida tips her bald head in the blonde's direction. "You too, sweet cheeks."

"Madge," Gale turns to her, "this is Cressida. She was the director of the film crew that followed us into the Capitol." Madge nods, remembering having seen the woman on more than one occasion. "Cressida, Madge."

"Oh no need for introductions," Cressida says. "I already know more about this girl than I need to." Her eyebrows climb up her forehead. "Need a place to stay for a bit?" Gale nods, and then Cressida shrugs. "Alright. But if you're going to make this a weekly thing let me know so I can make you a key."

Cressida escapes up the stairs and leaves Madge and Gale alone. He leads his girlfriend carefully into the living room and pulls her down on the couch. Cressida used to live in the Capitol but after the war it's clear she's toned things down a bit.

"She's nice," Madge offers softly.

Gale tips his head. "She went around filming the destruction of the District's back when the war ended. Used to be a gossip mongrel like the rest of them but she's different now." Madge nods at his words, slipping her hand into his before squeezing tightly. "Shit, Madge, I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't be," she murmurs.

"I can see the headline now," Gale grunts. "_Gale Hawthorne marrying Madge Undersee so their child won't be a bastard, still in love with 'cousin' Katniss Everdeen_." He shakes his head as Madge giggles. "Not funny."

"It's kind of funny," Madge says, nibbling on her bottom lip. "They're entirely too ridiculous. No one would believe any of that." His shoulders lift slightly and he groans, dropping his head backwards on the couch. "C'mon, Gale, don't beat yourself up."

"All I wanted was for one nice date and those assholes had to come and—"

"_Gale_," Madge whines. "I had a nice night. I did." She watches as he opens his eyes slightly. "They don't bother me as much as they bother you."

"It's just the things they say," he growls. "Us getting engaged, or even that Katniss and I have something!" Gale suddenly leans forward, pulling Madge toward him. "You know that's not true, right?" She blinks, confused at the sudden aggression to him. "You know there's nothing between me and Katniss, right?"

"Of course, Gale," Madge nods timidly.

"I wouldn't make you put up with all their bullshit if I didn't feel anything for you," he adds, his voice dropping an octave. "You aren't a rebound and I'm not using you just to get over her."

"I know," Madge nods. "You loved Katniss once, I _know_ that. Everyone does. But you don't sugarcoat things Gale. If you say you want to be with me then I believe you."

Before she can add anything else he crashes his lips against hers, sliding his arms around her lower back and tugging her onto his lap. Madge squeaks out in surprise but kisses him back, latching her hands behind his head. Her legs slide around his hips, straddling him despite the tight material of her dress. Instead it just inches up her thighs, allowing Gale to run his hands over her soft skin. He groans into her mouth and hitches her up higher on his body.

Just as he goes to kiss down her jaw Cressida clears her throat. The two snap away from each other immediately to find the Capitol woman with a light smile on her face.

"Just because I let you into my house so the press could pass doesn't mean you're allowed to have sex on my couch," she tells them. Madge's cheeks heat up as she tries to pull her dress down over her thighs again. "You two head home, alright? I'll see what I can do about keeping them off your back. I'm rather… influential in the camera business."

* * *

Somehow Gale and Madge manage to make it back to his apartment without being pestered by a single interviewer. They collapse on the couch after their long night of sneaking around and being hounded by the press. Gale pulls Madge into his arms and they fall asleep like that, exhausted and tangled together.

When they wake there's a message on Gale's answering machine. As he gets off the couch Madge stirs as well, yawning as she sits up. He presses a kiss to her forehead before making his way phone.

Gale presses play and then goes to make some coffee, watching Madge stretch out of the corner of his eye and grinning at the noises she makes.

Suddenly both Madge and Gale pause at the sound of the voice on the answering machine. "I'm not saying Madge is pregnant," Hazelle Hawthorne's voice rings out loudly, "and I'm not saying that you two are engaged. All I'm saying that is if either of these statements are true and the tabloids had to be the one to tell me, then you two aren't invited over for Christmas." Madge giggles into her hands as Gale rolls his eyes. "Also," Hazelle continues, "congratulations."

Madge lets out a light sigh and collapses backwards on the couch as the phone clicks before shifting uncomfortably in her dress. "I think she'll be more upset to find out you're not with child than she would be if you were," Gale calls over his shoulder.

"I guess you'll be the one to break the news, then," Madge offers. Gale rolls his eyes again and returns to the coffee pot.

Maybe she can put up with the press for a little while longer, as long as Gale helps her along the way.


	97. Reflection

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

"You don't get it," he growls at her. Gale paces the small closet in front of her, careful to avoid the lump of Madge Undersee on the ground. "This place is a glorified _mine shaft._People are acting as though District 13 is safe but I know better than that."

Madge sits quietly and listens to him rant. They're supposed to be in Reflection right now but Gale is never any good at that, and Madge hates silence more than she hates the sight of an open flame. She lets him vent.

"I feel like I'm fucking suffocating," he continues, throwing his hands into the air. "Like there's no space anywhere and—"

"We're in a closet," Madge cuts him off gently. He freezes in his step and turns down to look at her, his face filled with disbelief. "Perhaps a larger room would suit you."

Gale snorts and then groans, dropping down to the spot next to her. "That was unnecessary," he tells her. Her shoulders lift slightly. Even in the closet he feels too far away from her, not that she'd ever admit it. She likes the small spaces. "You were never in the mines, Undersee," Gale murmurs. He drags his hands through his hair and shakes his head. "It was terrifying. And now it's a never ending fear just… just thumping in the back of my head all dammed day."

"Hey," Madge quiets him, sliding out her hand and capturing his. Gale halts at the contact, his eyes diverting to stare at their link. "We're okay here." Gale doesn't move for a while, he just stares at their hands. "At least it's better than 12, right?"

"Yeah," he finally exhales. Gale twists his hand in hers and laces their fingers before lifting his gaze.

"And be grateful you get to go to the surface with Katniss to hunt," Madge sighs. She drops her head backwards against a shelf and hits a box of pencils. "I don't even want to think about the last time I saw sunlight." She can still remember it, really. The fading white light as the roof of 13 closed, the elevator descending slowly. "Or breathe fresh air."

"I don't think we've _ever_ gotten to breathe fresh air," Gale mutters. At that Mage laughs, and Gale's mouth curves slightly upward. Gale suddenly feels sour, his stomach turning inside him. "You're right, I shouldn't be complaining."

"No, it's not that," Madge protests. He's allowed to complain. She likes listening to him rant, listening to the rise and fall of his voice.

"It's exactly that," Gale shrugs. The mayor's daughter isn't so privileged anymore, with the loss of both her parents alongside the rest of her District, and he's beginning to think she never really was. "You're _right_. We're okay here."

Gale makes sure to bring her back a flower from next time he's above ground.


	98. Not a Coward

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Without even a second thought Gale shoves her against the wall. He rests himself on his arm above her, pinning her against the bricks. Gale lowers his face down to hers letting his voice drop as he speaks.

"I swear to fucking God, Undersee," he growls. Madge can see the fire in his eyes, the intense hatred he has for her burning deep within. "Say it again and I—"

"You'll what?" she laughs. Her voice doesn't waver. Gale doesn't scare her. His threats are empty. "Flee the District? You've already done that once, Gale, that's why you're here in 2." She lifts her hand to rest on his chest, pressing him only slightly so he doesn't come a step closer. "You're a coward," she spits out. "You're too afraid to talk to anyone, especially me. To form a real relationship with someone who cares. You're too scared to face the truth that your District, your _real_ District, needs you so you hide out here like some sort of—"

Madge is cut off by the sudden flash of a camera.

Both Gale and Madge turn their heads to the photographer, confusion sweeping over their features. Before either of them can process what exactly has happened there's another flash, and then the man is gone. Madge's hand slip from Gale's chest as he steps away, his eyebrows knitted.

"What the hell was that?" she nearly barks. Gale spins away from her and drags his hand through her hair. "Gale?"

But just like the photographer disappeared, Gale has disappears moments later.

* * *

"Retired Mockingjay General Gale Hawthorne," his assistant's voice rings out, "in new secret steamy relationship with mysterious blonde." She waves the magazine in front of his face with a scowl. "When were you going to tell me?" she teases.

"That isn't funny," he snaps, snatching the tabloid from her and tossing it in the trash. Valeria's the worst kind of annoying, why he ever hired her he'll never know. She's young and inexperienced, hardly knows how to work a telephone. "Make it disappear," Gale orders her.

"I'll try, Gale," Valeria says, reaching into the trash to retrieve the article. "But they're offering money for the girl to come forward with information about you. And you know how that works out." Gale grunts and marches away from her, listening to the pages swoosh in the draft he creates as he goes toward the door. "Oh, what's the problem?" Valeria calls out, halting him in his departure. "Big deal, someone thinks you're in a relationship. The press has been following you for months! This happens at least once a week!"

"It's different this time," Gale grits out. "Because of her." Madge Undersee knows things about Gale that no one else needs to. She knows what he was like back in District 12. She knows how he grew up. How he lived before the war, before he got a title and some money. About his family. She knows how he _thinks_ and it scares the living shit out of him. "If she says _anything_, I'm ruined."

And she will. She'll say something. She's Madge Undersee. The daughter of the mayor of District 12. She'll do anything to stay on top.

"Then go fix it," Valeria nearly orders.

"I'm not talking to her," Gale snaps. "I can't _stand_ the bitch. Never could a day in my life. Why the hell are you smirking?"

"Because there's a fine line between love and hate, Gale." Valeria glances back down at the magazine in her hand and smiles again, waving it up for him. "This picture is hot. You look blazing." Gale growls at her and she only laughs. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were already having sex in the closet."

Gale lets out a deep breath to calm himself down and marches from his apartment.

* * *

"Undersee," Gale's voice booms and catches her off guard.

Madge spins around and cocks an eyebrow, her face slipping into a teasing smile. "Hi Honey," she calls out. People turn at her announcement and Gale's nostrils flare. He marches toward her and has to remind himself _not_ to pin her against any walls this time. "Good news, dear," she whispers in fake astonishment, "we made the paper."

Gale growls as she laughs. "They find you yet?" he barks.

Her eyebrows furrow, "No. They're looking?" Gale throws a glance over his shoulder and motions for Madge to move out of the main room. She leads him to a vacant hallway and lets him pace. "What's going on?"

"They're looking for information on me," Gale tells her, dragging his hands through his hair. "Offering money to the girl in the picture, that'd be you, if you know something that they don't." He spins around to face her, extending his hand and pointing at her. "And you do."

"How low do you think I am?" Madge mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't say anything to the press. They're lowlife scum, harassed me for about half my life back in 12. I know what it's like." Gale narrows his eyes at her and presses himself against the wall opposite to her. "You've got some problems, we all have problems. The only reason yours are more important is because you're too attractive for your own good. Gale, you were one of the top-ranking officers in the Mockingjay army and then you up and retired without an excuse. People are curious."

He eyes her once. The gentle curve of her hips, the flow of her golden hair. He hates her. He hates how well she knows him. "You know why, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she murmurs. And it isn't because he's a coward. He's not. "You see things." Gale flinches at her honesty but doesn't shoot her down. "I used to too, right after the bombing." Again he flinches. "But I stopped running and dealt with it and now here I am."

"Yeah," Gale mutters. If only he could be so _strong_. "Seeking me out to call me a coward in the dark of the night." Madge rolls her eyes as he paces over to her. "You'd be a coward too if you saw half the shit I have, Undersee."

"I'm not saying I wouldn't," she whispers back. Gale looks down at her, suddenly surprised at how close they are. "Listen, I won't tell the press anything. Okay?"

"You hate me," he breathes. He takes another step closer. "Why not give them all the dirt you can?"

"I don't hate you," she responds simply.

"You openly insulted me."

"I like getting you angry," she admits, her eyes lighting up momentarily. "Reminds me of old times. If you were really a coward you wouldn't have come all the way to my office to chew me out. You would've sent your lovely assistant." Gale rolls his eyes, leaning forward and resting his arm above her. "I do think 12 needs you though," Madge continues softly. "2 has enough military operates. They need someone to help take down the fence and do surveying out there. Someone who knows the place."

Gale studies her for a moment. "Why won't you do it?"

"I don't know the woods," Madge tells him. "Not like you do. It would take me years." Her hands rest against his chest, not exactly pushing him away but still stopping him from inching closer.

"I can't go back there," he grits out.

"Yes you can, you just don't want to." Gale drops down a bit and watches Madge's eyes drop down to his lips. He licks them just to spite her. He's tired of fleeing. "Don't make me call you a coward, Hawthorne," she breathes.

So he doesn't. He drops his mouth down to hers and captures her lips at once. Gale snakes his hand around her rear and hoists her up, listening to Madge sigh into his mouth. Her hands slide up into his hair and force him closer. The kiss is anything but innocent. Passionate and powerful, slamming Madge into the wall because he can't think straight and quickly forcing out an apology between their mouths.

"They went down here!" a voice cries out. Neither of them hears, or if they do they don't care much.

Gale groans into her mouth. If anyone's a coward it's _her_ for not pushing him to this point sooner. He lifts a hand to cup her cheek and moans as she nibbles on his bottom lip. They don't even part when the camera starts to flash, don't look up once as the photographers yell out his name again and again.

His mother'll kill him when this article gets out.


	99. Moving

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

Gale lets out a deep sigh, staring down at the notebook on the table. His scratchy handwriting is tragic compared to her elegant loops, but the numbers are right, and the message is clear. He taps the end of his pen on the paper and chews the inside of his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Madge's voice rings out. He glances up through his bangs – he really needs a haircut – and offers a quick smile. _Nothing_. But she knows better than that, of course she does. She's his wife; she knows everything about Gale from his fake laugh all the way to his forced smiles. "Gale," Madge sighs and crosses the room to him.

It doesn't take her long. The floorboards groan underneath her feet. They live in the Seam. An old house probably rotting somewhere just waiting to cave in. The ceiling leaks, the pipes creak. Hardly cost a thing, considering the last family that lived here all died and the home belonged to the government then.

"Nothing," Gale actually says this time. His voice is heavy. Madge loops her fingers around him and lowers her chin to his shoulder from behind. She stares down at the book he's left open, her blue eyes narrowing as they work to figure out why he's upset. "Madge," he tries.

Her voice catches in her throat. "Is that how much money we have?" she breathes.

Hesitantly, Gale tips his head forward. He feels her suck in sharply and he tries his hardest not to move. They're rolling in money. At least, as much money as they possibly can. With two adults who work fulltime jobs, Gale in the mines and Madge at the school, they've saved up more than he ever thought possible.

They can afford a house in town. He knows it. And now, she knows it too.

"When do we start packing?" he mutters, finally getting Madge's grip to loosen a bit.

She's wanted this for as long as he can remember, and he's wanted it too. Not for himself, but for her. Madge deserves a roof that doesn't drip whenever it rains, a place that has electricity all through the night so she can stay up and read without straining her eyes and using the candlelight.

"Gale," she lowers herself into the seat next to him, stretching out her hand and grabbing his. "Come on, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he asks. His voice is hollow. "You've been eyeing that one house on Main Street for months, Madge. We'll put money on it in the morning. Move in as soon as we can."

Madge narrows her eyes and gives Gale a look that upsets his stomach. Not exactly anger or annoyance. Something like pity, or maybe confusion.

"We're not even going to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" he grunts. "We're moving into town. You want the house."

"But you don't," Madge protests. Her voice washes over him gently and brings an ache to his temples.

She's right. He doesn't.

"That's not true—"

"It is true, Gale," Madge says softly. She squeezes his fingers. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It doesn't matter what I want," Gale tells her. He drops his eyes down to their intertwined hands and the ache spreads. "It matters what you want. You're my wife. I want to make you happy."

That much is true.

Ever since their wedding, ever since they moved into the Seam, he's watched the light fade from her eyes day by day. Madge had to give up everything for him. Her pretty dresses, her hot showers, her goose feather pillows. All of it, for him. She's never, not _once_, complained about her sacrifices. But Gale knows she's good at biting her tongue.

"Talk to me," she pleads. Madge is quiet, but he can hear the sadness ringing through her tone. He won't even look at her. "Gale, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," he says. His voice bursts with annoyance. "You want the house, we're getting the—"

"_Gale!_" Madge cries out his name, causing him to look up. His throat suddenly feels dry at the thought of upsetting her. "You don't want to move," she says. Not a question, just a statement. She can read him better than any book. "Why not?"

Of course it doesn't make sense to her, she grew up in town. She grew up in a safe secure home, in a place where there was never any coal dust staining the mirrors and a place where she didn't have to boil the water to make it warm enough to bathe in.

He knows she won't accept anything less than a full answer, so he gives her one.

"I grew up in the Seam," Gale finally admits tiredly. "All my life I pictured everything happening here, in the Seam. A wife, kids, all of it." He shakes his head, trying to make sense of his thoughts. "And I know it'd be better in town. Cleaner air, warmer on the cold nights," he lets out a deep sigh. "I don't know. It's just not what I thought I'd…" he trails off, knowing his words sound ridiculous. "You want the house," he finally murmurs. "We're getting the house."

Madge is quiet for a moment, not that she's ever really _loud_, but the kind of quiet that makes even _him_ pause. She glances down at the numbers in the notebook again, and her thumb rubs the callused part of his palm.

"If we move into town we won't have much spending money," she tells him. "Having to pay all the extra bills and whatnot. Plus it's farther from your work, and your mother." Gale cocks an eyebrow. "Posy, too. Can you imagine her face if we moved so far away?"

"It's a fifteen minute walk, Madge," Gale mutters. "That's not—"

"I like it here," she cuts him off. Gale narrows his eyes, tipping his head to the side. "It's not what I… it's not what I thought I'd be doing with my life, but it's home now."

His chest is still tight. "You deserve better."

"And so do you," she soothes him. "But you want this. And I want you."

Gale's lips quirk. "You already have me."

"And you come with this," Madge says, gesturing to their house. "It's small and dingy, sure," she sighs. Her eyes scan over the ceiling. "And there are a few things that need to be fixed. But Gale, this is where I want to be."

This time when his lips quirk he really smiles, watching the light resurface a bit in her eyes. "Well what are we going to do with all this money, then?"

"Repairs," Madge shrugs. She slides off of her chair and over onto Gale's lap, resting herself on his knee. "I'm running low on soap."

"Soap," he smirks. Gale leans over her, kissing Madge once. "On my list, then." He'll pick some up at the Hob tomorrow.

"And hot cocoa," she adds. He grins, sliding his hand up her cheek and pulling her back towards him. "It's been awhile since we had hot cocoa." Gale nods as their lips collide again. "Oh," Madge gasps into his mouth, causing Gale to pull away curiously. "Get Posy a doll," Madge tells him. "A nice one. With a dress and everything."

"Okay," he nods. His nose brushes hers and Gale feels her cheeks heat up. "Are you sure? If you want to move then we—"

"Gale," Madge sighs, threading her fingers through his hair. "_This is home._"


	100. Bankrupt

**Disclaimer: ****All stories are individuals of themselves and are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

The first time he sees her in the Seam he assumes she's visiting.

Gale doesn't notice the graying color of her once white dress. He doesn't notice her hair no longer tied up in a pretty ribbon, or the fact that she has boots on instead of dainty sandals. He walks past her as though she isn't there.

The second time Gale sees Madge Undersee in the Seam her hair is up and braided like Katniss used to wear when she lived here. Her dress is gone and replaced by a pair of worn shorts. Her shirt is loose and baggy.

This time he wonders why she's here, considering the only person Madge would visit in the Seam would be Katniss and the girl in question has been living in the Victors Village for a few months.

The third time he sees her, he decides to ask.

"Undersee," his voice cuts through the open air. She pauses in her step and turns, not having seen him either. She waits where she is for him to walk over to her, fiddling with the ragged hem of her shirt. "You lost?"

"No," she frowns. Up close he realizes something is wrong. She's got a smidge of coal dust on her cheek and a hell of a lot stuck under her nails. "I'm just going home."

Gale lifts an eyebrow and glances over his shoulder where the Seam/town split is. "You're headed the wrong direction," he mutters, as though it's obvious.

Madge takes a step backwards and narrows her gaze. "Don't be an ass," she snaps. He watches her walk away, her boots too big along with the rest of her clothing, and pushes the encounter from his mind.

Gale pretends as though he hadn't seen Madge Undersee after all, that his mind made it up because of his lack of sleep. He's been zoning out a lot more lately, not really focusing on anything. People don't talk to him anymore, they talk _at_ him. He nods his head as though he can hear their words and laughs as though what was said was funny.

So at dinner when his mother says, "Did you hear about the Undersee's?" he nearly loses it.

He's sure someone's mentioned it before, the fact that the Undersee's went bankrupt and had to move from their fancy mansion. Gale knows someone told him that the old mayor, Mayor Undersee, will be starting in the mines the minute his paper work is all done. It's been the hot topic in the Seam since is happened, Gale just hasn't been paying attention.

So the fourth time he sees Madge Undersee he only finds it right to apologize. It doesn't work out very well.

Gale marches right up to her, blocking her from moving forward and abandoning him. "I didn't know," he says plainly.

Madge cocks an eyebrow. "Everyone knows," she responds angrily. "It's only been the hottest gossip for weeks. You can't tell me that you _didn't know_." Gale clenches his jaw. "Just leave me alone."

She sidesteps him and goes to walk away, but he's right on her tail. "Not adjusting well to the stench of starvation, are you?" he growls. "Missing your pretty dresses? All your fancy food?"

"You're pathetic," Madge calls over her shoulder. "Grow up."

She veers right immediately and picks up into a quick jog, starting for the closest house. Gale almost chases after her, but at the sight of the crumbling shack she disappears into, he freezes. The stairs are sinking into the ground, the door barely fits inside the frame, and the windows are cracked and could shatter with the slightest shift. Gale runs away from the spot as fast as he can, willing the image out of his mind.

Gale stops counting how many times he sees her because it happens a lot more often than he'd like to admit.

She starts walking Rory home after school because they stay late and she tutors him in math. She stops by to help Hazelle with her laundry business to make some extra cash on the side. Madge Undersee is seen around the corner and down the street and across the block.

She seems to be adjusting just fine.

The first Sunday he finds her in the woods Gale watches her for a moment. The clothing is Katniss's old hunting gear, and it's a bit big on her. Madge is a lot shorter than Katniss, she has to roll the cuffs of the jeans and the sleeves of her jacket.

The blonde fiddles with something in her hands and grunts, cutting her finger and pulling it up to her mouth to suck the blood. Gale shifts by the tree to see what it is. A snare.

"That's knotted wrong," he says through instinct. Madge leaps at the sound of his voice, dropping the wired contraption to the ground and shifting to see him. "It's too high up, the twist needs to be lower."

She stares at him with her electric blue eyes but doesn't try to correct the mistake on her snare.

"I've got it," Madge finally answers. Her voice is sharp. She doesn't retract her gaze. "I don't need your help."

"Evidently you do," Gale mutters. He takes a step toward her. "Or your snare isn't going to work and you're going to be stuck with nothing to eat." His eyes return to the elaborate wiring in her hands. "Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

"I don't need your help," Madge repeats sternly.

Gale smirks, his shoulders lifting slightly. "Seam mentality already, I see." Her jaw locks, much like Gale's does when he's irritated. He lowers himself down to the ground next to her and picks up her design from the grass. "It's impressive." With that Madge softens a bit, leaning towards him to look at what she's made. "Teaching yourself?"

"Katniss is too busy to give pointers," Madge says quietly. "I learn by watching replays of the Hunger Games. My fingers keep slipping," she mutters, looking down at her hands.

He doesn't know why but Gale reaches over, pulling her right hand into his own. Her fingers are long and slender, and despite the one little cut she just got from the wire, they're very smooth. Something inside of him twists when he realizes that this life, the hunter one that she's choosing to live now, will ruin her hands entirely.

"I can teach you."

"You don't need to do that," Madge murmurs, yanking her hand back into her own lap. "I can figure it out myself." Gale leans backwards on the palms of his hands, watching her with wide eyes. Madge huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she sighs.

They're both quiet for a moment. Nothing but the chirping birds in the trees and the distant ripple of a stream.

"How'd you know how to get into the woods?"

Her pale cheeks turn scarlet and she drops her gaze. "I watched you a few times." Gale chuckles at the nervous shaking of her voice, and then all of a sudden she laughs too. Madge shakes her head and fiddles with the wire in her hands, her tiny tinkling giggles falling silent once again. "I have no idea what I'm doing," she admits weakly.

"The knot's just a little high," Gale tells her, gesturing to the wire again. "Just twist it a bit and—"

"No, Gale," she says tiredly, "that's not what I meant." The snare falls from her hands completely as she covers her face, rubbing at her eyes. "I can survive without the dresses and the food and all the luxuries," she whispers. "I don't need any of that. But my mom is sick and my dad can't handle the mines so I'm doing everything I can to keep us going and…" she trails off to suck in a sharp breath, shaking as she does so. "I don't know what I'm doing at _all_."

Gale leans away slightly, propping his elbow up on his knee and watching her carefully. "You're doing fine." Still, she shakes her head no and sends her loose strands of her golden hair shaking back and forth. "Why didn't you guys stay in town?" Gale asks.

"How could we?" Madge whimpers. "We don't have any money, we don't have a shop to run. The only thing my dad's good at is politics and there aren't any politics out _here_. We're all virtually useless. And me… I… I'm no hunter, no—no…"

"Quit it," Gale growls. "This is who you are now."

"I can't do this on my own," she croaks, finally dropping her hands and looking up at him. Madge's eyes are filled with tears, her gaze is pathetically sad. She sniffles and wipes at her nose, trying her hardest to stay strong. "I can't."

"No one in the Seam does it on their own," he tells her. Gale grabs for her hand again, squeezing her fingers lightly. "You won't either." And when she looks up at him, Madge smiles. It's so sincere and genuine that Gale can't help but smile back. "I can help you."

The first time Gale gets home from the mines and finds Madge Undersee on his couch, helping his mother with the laundry, he doesn't notice the faded orange of her t-shirt or the smidge of coal dust on her chin. He just sees _her._


End file.
